I Always Do
by CullenSweetheart
Summary: Recently divorced Bella Swan finds her true love in the form of sexy doctor Edward Cullen. Their joy doesn't last long when an unexpected complication arises that will shake the very foundation of their union. The past is unfortunately never far away and for Bella and Edward, neither is Jacob Black. Collaboration with AlbertaGirl78 writing BPOV, CullenSweetheart writing EPOV.
1. Chapter 1 BPOV

I always Do

**I do not own Twilight – that all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N Hi all. Here is the first chapter of my new story, I always Do. I am writing in collaboration with my new found friend CullenSweetheart. She will be giving us Edward's POV and I will be bringing you Bella's POV**

**Many thanks to our fantastic banner maker, **_**Marie Carro**_**!**

**Without Further adieu – here is Bella! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 – BPOV

"Bella!" Alice squealed as she burst into Edward's childhood bedroom where I had stayed by myself last night. "Time to get up, you're getting married today!"

I felt the smile spread across my face and my heart started to beat almost uncontrollably, today I was going to become Mrs. Edward Cullen. It felt like I had been waiting for this day for as long as I could remember. I sat up and met Alice's eyes across the room. She noticed the goofy grin on my face and squealed again. I could feel my smile get impossibly bigger and before I knew it, I was jumping up and down beside her.

"Oh Bella, you're going to be my sister today, not that you weren't the sister of my heart before, but now you're really going to be my sister!"

Esme knocked lightly on the door and stuck her head in. "Now that you ladies are done carrying on, how about you get ready to head to the spa for hair and make up? We have to leave in 20 minutes."

Alice hugged me one more time before shoving me into the bathroom. "Have a shower, I'll pick out some clothes that will be easy to get off over your hair."

As I showered, I thought back over the last few years of my life. When I met Edward I was at a very vulnerable spot in my life. The ink wasn't even dry on my divorce from Jacob. I was wary of anyone who wanted to pursue me romantically. Always wondering if I would get hurt and ignored again.

By the time he and I met, I already knew his family. I met Alice first, we were roommates our last two years of college. She bounded into my life and never left. She became my best friend almost immediately. She was and still is, one of the most loyal, loving and honest people I have ever met. She was there for me when Jacob and I first split up; she supported me when we decided to give it another go. She was my maid of honor when I married him and she was by side when I signed the divorce papers. She met the man that is now her fiancé that day as well. Jasper Whitlock was my divorce attorney and asked Alice out for coffee as he was escorting us out of his office.

I briefly stayed with Alice's parents; Carlisle and Esme, while I tried to piece my life back together. Esme quickly became the mother I'd never had. I knew the moment she engulfed me in a hug where Alice inherited her fierce loyalty. Alice's older brother Emmett was over all the time. His wife Rosalie could not cook, so he was always mooching free meals off of his mother. Emmett and Rosalie became as close to me as Alice. Emmett even threatened to find Jacob and kick his ass for me. I declined. I didn't want my new big brother going to jail over something stupid. Rosalie was torn, she didn't want her husband in jail either, but really wanted to see Jacob get his ass kicked too.

The half a year that followed my divorce was quiet and sedate. Alice and Esme helped me find a small apartment that I could afford, I worked as an editor's assistant for Eclipse publishing and I lived my life.

I met Edward when he was in Seattle scouting out apartments for his move home. He had been in Chicago for a few years finishing up his medical school residency and had gotten a job at Harborview in the ER. Alice was so excited to have her other big brother home and she felt the need to show him so in true Alice fashion, she threw him a party.

The party was being held at the Cullen's house because it was big enough to hold everyone Alice wanted to invite. Esme asked if I would come over early in the afternoon to help her prepare the food. I was standing in the pantry looking for the full bag of sugar that was supposed to be there when I heard the smoothest voice greet Esme in the kitchen.

"There's my amazing and beautiful mother."

"Not even home for a day and already sucking up, what would you like Edward?"

"Hey, am I not allowed to compliment my mother without expecting something in return?"

"You are allowed. But I have yet to see you do it. So, again, what would you like Edward Anthony?"

I barked out a laugh when she used him middle name and then immediately covered my mouth and blushed even though no one could see me and then re-entered the kitchen.

Esme had a huge grin on her face and Edward looked shocked that his mother wasn't alone.

"Edward, this is Bella. I know Alice has mentioned her to you. Bella, this is Edward, the guest of honor for tonight."

"Nice to meet you Edward." I said with a smile and a blush. I had seen pictures of him before, but they did not do him justice. He stood at least a foot taller than me and was lean. His green eyes sparkled as he smiled down at me. His hair was almost the same shade as Esme's but with a touch more red making it look like the color of a penny and it was a gorgeous mess. He was so sexy, and the small smile on his face lit up his eyes as he greeted me.

"Oh, yes. I have heard a lot about Bella, not only from Alice, but Emmett as well. It's a pleasure to meet you Beautiful." He shook my hand and rubbed his thumb across my palm. The touch sent a shock through my arm and through my entire body. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

Esme laughed and I looked up at her. "Oh Bella, did my middle child dazzle you? He does have a tendency to do that to the ladies on occasion. Now, Edward, what did you want?"

Edward pulled his gaze away from my face and glanced at his mother. "Oh. It was nothing Ma. I'm going to head up to my room and get ready for tonight. Bella, will you be here tonight?"

"Um, yeah. Alice pretty much told me if I didn't come tonight, I would be disowned."

A huge smile lit up his face and he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Mmmmm I'm sure I could make you come tonight…." He straightened up, gave me a very smug smirk and then left the room with me standing there a bit incoherent and completely turned on. It was completely unexpected and I was shocked that I wanted it to happen again. I was a bit confused because in the 5 years I was with Jacob, he never once made me feel like that, especially not with just a few words, I wanted to follow Edward up to his room. But I forced myself to stay in the kitchen.

I was jolted out of my memories by Alice banging on the bathroom door.

"Move your butt Bells. We have to leave in 5. "

The spa was nothing short of heavenly. I had a sixty-minute massage, and then my hair and make up were done to Alice's specifications. Through my entire massage I continued to look back at the last couple years of my life.

The night of Edward's party was an interesting one. The party had been in full swing for about an hour, a lot of people had shown up and the house was full. I was sitting with Emmett and Rose on one of the couches in the family room when Edward came in the room. His eyes quickly scanned over the room and as soon as he spotted me his eyes lit up and he made a beeline for me.

"Bella, can I borrow you for a moment?" He asked and extended his hand to help me off the couch.

"Oh um, sure, I guess." I grasped his hand and felt a spark shoot through my whole body. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath so I knew that he had felt it too. He just looked into my eyes and gave me a dazzling smile. He then led to me to a quiet corner in the kitchen.

"I need to ask you a huge favor. I know we just met and all, but would you be willing to pretend to be my girlfriend for the evening?"

"What? Why?" I asked shocked, there was no way this gorgeous man needed someone as simple, plain and boring as me to pretend that, anyone he was trying to fool would see right through the charade!

"Well you see, there are a couple of women here that were invited by my dear meddling mother, women that she delusionally thought I would appreciate being set up with, women who also don't give a flying fuck about me, but more about how many credit cards I have in my wallet. So, I thought, maybe you could help me out and help shoo the flies away?" He asked with a small smile on his perfect face.

"I could try. Not sure how well it would work, no one is going to believe that someone like you is with someone like me." I said with a shrug.

"What do you mean? You think that no one is going to believe that the most beautiful woman in the room belongs on my arm?"

The compliment went completely over my head, "Well of course she does, but if you want the most beautiful girl in the room on your arm wouldn't that defeat the purpose of me pretending to be your girlfriend?" My voice laced with confusion.

"Oh Bella, you really don't see yourself clearly do you? To me, YOU are the most beautiful woman in the room, well actually to me it would be the world."

I felt my face flush and I looked down at my feet. "You don't mean that." I mumbled.

I heard him scoff, and then one of his long graceful fingers reached under my chin and gently tipped my face back up toward his. "Yes, beautiful, I do mean that. Your beautiful face has been the only thing running through my mind since I saw you in the kitchen earlier. Well… your face and your body. Remember what I said to you earlier." He almost purred the last thought.

I felt my face flush again and all coherent thought left my brain. I took a deep shuddering breath and smiled up at him. I completely ignored what he said. "Okay, Edward. Lets do this. But we need to let your family know so that they don't blow your cover."

We let the Cullen's know what we had planned and the rest of the night Edward never left my side. The flies were sufficiently shooed and unbeknownst to me, my relationship with Edward had begun.

After the party that night he and I stayed up almost the entire night talking, getting to know each other. Neither of us made a move beyond holding hands but I told him my entire romantic history. He already knew that my marriage had fallen apart less than a year ago and that Jacob and I should never have gotten married. I was never abused, emotionally or physically, just neglected. Jacob spent more time getting his garage up and running and then physically managing the place than he did with me. I always felt like he was married to that business and that I was just the mistress. I felt unloved and underappreciated and after a few years in that relationship, I thought that was what I was meant to have. Our marriage was in shambles less than six months after it started and then a year after it began, I was filing for divorce. The divorce was finalized six months later and that led me to my life as I currently knew it.

I learned that he had never been married or even engaged. He did have a serious relationship with a girl he met in undergrad named Irina, but she changed into the type of woman he avoided once she found out about his trust fund. That was partially why he moved back to Seattle, to get away from her determination to become the next Mrs. Cullen.

We learned a lot about each other that night and by the next day I counted him as one of my best friends. Two weeks later when he asked me to dinner, and I accepted. Our relationship after that was a whirlwind. He was the most attentive, loving, and caring man I had ever known. He showed me from day one that I was cherished and that he was going to be the one to show me just how much I deserved it.

After my massage I met back up with Alice and Esme for our mani-pedi's. We were chatting with the esthetician, when I heard my iPhone ping with the iMessage notification. Alice grabbed my phone out of the pocked of my robe cause my hands weren't free.

"Oh Edward sent you a text and a picture."

She turned the phone to me so I could read the text before she opened the picture.

_**Since I can't be there in person, I thought I'd send you a part of me. This same part of me will be inside you later tonight Sweetheart—all the way inside you and you'll fucking love it. I love you Isabella…see you at the altar. –xoxo E**_

I sighed a happy sigh because I knew just how much he loved me, and he showed me everyday. Then I felt my face heat up just the way Edward strived to make happen all the time, because I couldn't wait to feel that part of him inside me. All nine inches of that part.

"Do you want me to open the picture for you too?" Alice asked with a smile.

I wasn't thinking when I answered her, still a little lost in thoughts of Edward's cock. "Yeah, sure. Thanks, Alice."

A second later a loud screech filled the room. "MY EYES, MY EYES. Oh. My. GOD. I'm blind, I'll never be able to see again. Brain bleach… do they make brain bleach?" Alice was screaming. Everyone in the spa stopped what they were doing and just stared at her.

Esme hopped out of her chair and put her hands on Alice's shoulders and shook her. "Mary Alice Cullen, what the fuck are you doing?" She asked in loud whisper.

"Mom you don't understand. I. AM. BLIND. And it's all Edward's fault!"

"Come now, it can't be that bad. Give me that phone." She pried the phone from Alice's clenched fist.

"Um. Esme, I don't think you want to look at…." I tried to stop her, I really did. But she was fast.

"Oh dear lord." She whispered, a light blush coloring her cheeks. She handed me the phone and then smiled widely at me. "Well my dear Bella, I must say like father, like son. I am going to assume you have no issues in the bedroom with that one."

I flushed crimson and choked back a laugh.

Once Esme had Alice settled back down, and the attention in the room was no longer focused on us; the pampering continued. I got lost in thought again as my feet were being massaged and tidied up.

A week after our first real date, we were settled in my apartment watching movies when he started to run his fingers up and down my arm. Just light caresses but I could feel them through out my whole body. I shuddered and he stopped.

"Cold?" He asked as he pulled me closer to him.

"Not really. Just a shiver."

He smiled and leaned over and kissed me. I lifted my hand to the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me to deepen the kiss.

"Mmmm my Bella." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. "I love your kisses so fucking much." He whispered against my lips. I gasped because I knew he had a dirty mouth, it hadn't come out that often, but when it did, his voice felt like it was talking directly to my pussy. I was drenched and all he said was fuck. I squirmed a bit on his lap and felt him smile.

"Oh baby, you like it when I swear don't you?"

Instead of answering him, I just shoved my tongue into his mouth. He groaned and pulled me impossibly closer to him. His hands were running up and down my back until one rested just above my ass. He pulled me down harder into his lap and I could feel how hard he was in his jeans. I moaned loudly and ground myself down on him. The friction caused a jolt of pleasure to shoot through my body and my head fell back. His lips never left my body. He continued to kiss along the column of my neck down to the top of tank top. His tongue ran along the top of my bra and back up my neck. We were both panting as I continued to grind down on him.

"Oh baby, if you don't sop that I am going to come in my pants." He said though pants.

"Well, we don't want that do we?" I asked equally out of breath. Much to his dismay I climbed off his lap, but then grasped his hand and pulled him off the couch. "Come with me."

I led him to my bedroom and pushed him onto the bed.

He grinned up at me. "Oh baby, what are you going to do to me?"

"You'll see." I said with a smile and pulled my tank top over my head leaving me standing there in just my yoga pants and pink cotton bra. His hands immediately went to my breasts and he swirled his thumbs around my nipples. My head fell back again and I placed my hands on his shoulder.

"Mmmmm Bella, maybe I should be doing something to you. Do you want me to make you come? I never did get a chance to do what I promised the night of my party."

I groaned and he pulled me back down on top of him and his hands snaked around to my back and he skillfully unclasped my bra and pulled it down. "Oh baby, you have a perfect set of tits. They fill my hands perfectly."

He rolled us over and pinned me to the bed as he attached his lips to one of my nipples. I moaned loudly and felt him smile against my skin. "That's it baby. Be as loud as you want, I want to hear what my touch does to you. "

His hands slid down my body and slowly crept under the waist of my pants, his fingers dancing over where I wanted him to touch me the most. I was so close to begging when I finally felt the tip of one of his fingers slide across my clit. I was so worked up already that my hips shot off the bed.

'Oh baby, you are so wet for me already." He slowly lowered himself down, kissing along my torso until he reached my belly button where he swirled his tongue. He then hooked his thumbs in the top of both my yoga pants and my panties and slid them down my legs. "Oh Bella, you really are wet for me. You're just glistening!" He groaned and placed a kiss at the top of my bikini line. "Do you want me to make you feel good baby? Do you want me to make you come?"

I just whimpered and nodded. He dove in, his tongue working over my clit and two of his fingers pushed into me. "Mmmm you taste even better than I imagined." He mumbled against my skin. I didn't take long, with his touches and his words I was exploding against his mouth.

He looked up at me with a huge smile, my wetness shinning on his lips. I tugged on his hair and pulled him up my body to my mouth and shoved my tongue down his throat. I didn't particularly like the taste of myself, but at the moment, I didn't care. I could feel Edward hard against my thigh and rubbed myself against him. He groaned loudly.

"I am so hard for you Bella, can you feel what you've done to me?" He asked as he pushed his erection into my thigh.

"Edward, " I sighed. "You're wearing way too much clothing." He jumped off the bed and quickly shed his clothes, leaving his grey boxer briefs on. I shook my head and pointed to them, "Uh uh, those go too."

He gave me a smirk and pulled them off too. I gasped when I took in his naked body. I knew he would have an amazing body, but my imagination was nothing compared to the real thing. He was like a god, chiseled from stone. I took him in from head to waist, cause once I reached his hard cock standing and pointing directly at me, I couldn't look any further. He was so very hard, thick and long. For a brief second I worried about him actually fitting inside of me. But it quickly passed as he lowered himself to covering my body.

"What do you want to do Bella? Are you going to make me come too?"

"I want you inside of me." His eyes showed shock for a brief second.

"Are you sure baby? I don't want to rush you into anything." He said as he ran a finger along my cheek.

"I am more than sure. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you right now. Please, Edward. Make love to me."

"Don't beg sweetheart. You never have to beg with me. Do you have protection? I'm clean, but I don't want to put you in an awkward position just yet."

"I'm good, I mean, I'm clean too, and I just got my shot last month. But if…" He covered my mouth with his, ran his hand down my body to my knee and pulled it up over his elbow and lined himself up. He pushed into me slowly and we both whimpered at the connection.

"God, Bella. You feel even better than I ever thought possible. It's like your pussy was made for my cock." He reattached his lips to mine and started pumping in and out slowly. It didn't take long for his stokes to speed up and for another orgasm to wash over me. I clenched around him, crying out his name and watched in fascination as his face went from a look of concentration to pure pleasure and my orgasm coaxed one from him. He threw his head back and roared my name before collapsing on top of me, both of us panting.

"Wow." Came from both of us at the same time. He gave me a lazy satisfied smile as he pulled out of me and rolled onto the bed beside me. We both let a breath out at the loss of contact. He kissed my temple and stood up.

"Be right back." He went into the bathroom to clean up and came back with a warm washcloth and cleaned me up. He tossed the cloth into the laundry basket and climbed back in bed beside me. He pulled me close and kissed me tenderly.

"That was beyond amazing Bella. I've never felt that good before."

"You and me both." I smiled and placed a small kiss over his heart. He pulled a bit closer and we dozed off.

We arrived back at the Cullen's with enough time to finish getting dressed. Rose was waiting for us at the front door with a huge smile on her face.

"You ready to become the next Cullen?" She asked as she pulled me in for a hug.

"So ready. How were the boys this morning?" I asked. She had stayed with Emmett and Edward the night before to make sure they got up and moving on time.

"Hung over." She said with an evil grin. "I think those idiots tried to drink each other under the table."

I just shook my head, knowing Emmett, that was most likely exactly what happened.

Esme ushered us into her bedroom because it had the largest spot to get me into my dress and to accommodate the photographer. Rose had gone to change into her bridesmaid dress and when she returned she had Emmett with her. He had a small package for me.

"This is from Edward." He said with a smile and then left the room.

I eagerly accepted the package and ripped off the paper. Inside was a small jewelry case, I popped open the lid and gasped. Inside was a heart shaped pendant lined with small sapphires and diamonds with a white gold "C" in the center of the heart. It was stunning and shocked me that it had matched what I had given Edward for his wedding gift. Rose had made sure to give him the platinum cufflinks with a "C" engraved in the center this morning before he got dressed. The pendant also matched out wedding colors. We had chosen dark sapphire blue with silver accents. Alice, my maid of honor was wearing a Sapphire blue gown and Rose was wearing a silver gown. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were wearing dark grey suits and their ties were striped with sapphire blue and silver.

After Esme helped me put the necklace on, she squeezed my shoulders and stepped back to allow Rose and Alice to help me with my dress. As I stood there watching them button up and tie the blue and silver sash around the back of my dress, I remembered the last few months of my life with Edward.

A month after our first date, he told me loved me. He didn't shout it from the mountaintops; he didn't even take me out to dinner. We were just making a light lunch in his apartment one Sunday afternoon when he gathered me in his arms and kissed me. The look in his eyes was one of hunger, lust and love. He tenderly kissed my lips and smiled down at me.

"Bella, I have been meaning to tell you something for a while now." He said as I slipped my arms up around his neck.

"What's that?" I asked as my fingers slipped into the hair at the nape of his neck.

His head lolled to the side as I lightly scraped my nails along his scalp. "Oh my Bella, I love you. I love you so much. I think I fell in love with you the night we met."

My mouth flew open and I gasped. Not because I was shocked that he said it, but that he was voicing exactly what I had been thinking from that night as well.

"Oh Edward, I love you too, so much!"

Two months after our first date, Edward asked me to move in with him. I was reluctant at first, but after a long talk with Emmett, (Yes… Emmett) where he told me to follow my heart and not my head, I accepted. Living with Edward was as easy as breathing. He continued to show me that I was loved by him and that he would never neglect or ignore me like Jacob had. He constantly reassured me that he loved me and that he always would.

Three months after our first date and a month after we moved in together, he asked me to be his wife.

We were wandering along Lake Washington in Mt. Baker Park when he pulled me to a beautiful spot over looking the lake and sat us down on a bench.

"Bella, do you know how happy you make me?"

"If it's anywhere near as happy as you make me, than yeah, I have an inkling." I said with a smile.

He slipped off the bench and got down on one knee in front of me, I let out a startled gasp as he stared to speak again, "Well I can honestly say that no one has ever made me as happy as you make me. You are the brightest light in my life. I love you more than I ever thought possible and I need to show you every day just how much that I do. My beautiful Bella, I can't imagine another day in my life without you in it. Will you do the extraordinary honor and become my wife. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

There was not a single second of hesitation. I just started to cry and choked out "Of course, Yes. I'll marry you."

His answering smile was beyond beautiful. It was like I truly had made him the happiest man in the world. We were quickly engulfed in the arms of our family. My dad included. Edward had actually asked him for my hand and he happily gave his blessing. My Dad and the Cullen's were ecstatic when Edward told them he was going to ask me to marry him, and even more so when he asked if they wanted to witness it. Everyone was so happy for us, but Alice was dismayed when we told her we didn't want to wait long to get married. But she pulled it off. Now here I stand three months later at the back door of the Cullen's house, my Dad beside me, ready to walk me through the garden, down the isle to my life, my love and my future.

"Don't let me fall Dad."

"Never Bells." He placed my hand in the crook of his arm and led me outside to the garden in the back yard.

I took a deep breath and looked up at the small crowd that was there helping us celebrate our big day. I smiled softly at everyone there. I looked towards the end of the makeshift isle and saw Edward. He looked so handsome in his dark grey suit and blue striped tie. I could tell that he had tried to tame his unruly hair. But the smile on his face took my breath away. I still could not believe that he was mine and was going to be mine for the rest of my life.

My Dad led me down the isle and my smile only got wider the closer I got to Edward.

"You look absolutely breathtaking." He whispered in my ear as my dad placed my hand in his.

I blushed. "Back at you handsome."

We turned back towards Pastor Weber and he walked us through the traditional wedding vows. Edward's hand caressed mine as he placed my wedding ring on my finger and a triumphant smile spread across his face as I said, "I do". When Pastor Weber said it was time to kiss the Bride, I didn't even have a chance to gasp before Edward had me in his arms and was leaning me back for a kiss that was far too passionate for public. But I couldn't find it in me to care as I gripped the lapels of his jacket and kissed him back with equal passion.

We broke apart as the crowd started whistling and laughing at us. I blushed as we turned back to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to present for the first time. Dr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." The crowd cheered and we both chuckled when Emmett started whooping and jumping like he was at a rock concert.

We quickly walked back up the isle and back into the house. Edward pulled me into his arms and smiled down at me. "I love you so much, Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you too, Dr. Cullen." He kissed me again and then took my hand and pulled me into the laundry room. I heard the door close and the click of the lock sliding into place. I turned back to Edward and the look on his face took my breath away. He was looking at me like I was something to eat and I was immediately turned on.

"Dr. Cullen, what do you think you're doing?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. He leaned over and ran his tongue over the top of my breasts and down in between. I felt my head fall back and I involuntarily moaned.

I didn't quite hear what he said, something along the lines of me teasing him with my breasts all during the ceremony and him trying to hide his hard on from Pastor Weber. All of the sudden I felt Edward lifting me up onto the washing machine. I almost squealed in surprise and then he ducked under my dress.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Get out of there, we don't have …" I didn't get to finish my sentence because all I could think and feel was his tongue on my clit. All that came out of my mouth was incoherent words as he worked me over.

Then he started talk and I lost it. He said he needed to feel me come on his fingers and asked if I wished it was his cock. As soon as he said cock I was gone. I felt my orgasm wash over me. I don't even know what was coming out of my mouth all I know is that I was loud. Then all of the sudden I felt another wave hit me. Once I came down from my second orgasm, I was panting. I felt him give me an almost chaste kiss and then he removed himself from underneath my dress. He grabbed a clean towel out of the dryer and tenderly cleaned me up.

"Oh my God Edward. I can't believe you just did that. Alice is going to kills us. You know that right?"

He snorted a laugh. "Like I give a shit. I wanted to taste that pussy so I did. End of story. Are you saying you didn't enjoy that? Because I would beg to differ." He said with a cocky grin.

I just shook my head. "I didn't say I didn't like it Edward. God you are insatiable. But now, I'm sure I have that thoroughly and freshly fucked look. Our grandchildren will love seeing that in our wedding pictures."

I pulled him closer for a hug and felt that he still had a huge problem in his pants. I snickered.

"Bella, you look beautiful, as always. Do you feel what you do to me? You're off the hook right now because of time constraints but later on, you will be taking care of this problem I seem to have."

"Oh Handsome, you can be rest assured I will take very good care of you. I love you so much Edward. Thank you for this beautiful life. I'm not sure what I would have done if I hadn't met you."

I could tell he was about to lean in and kiss me again, and I was going to attack his lips, but at that moment there was a bang on the door.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Isabella Marie Cullen!" Esme yelled. I pulled back from Edward as she kept yelling. I heard her say she had Jasper keeping Alice occupied and that the photographer was waiting. I glanced at Edward and we both burst out laughing.

"Well doc, you heard her. We better get a move on. If she has to come back it won't be pretty."

"Truer words were never spoken baby. After you my beautiful bride." Edward held the door open for me and we re-entered the kitchen. Emmett was standing there and I felt myself blush again.

"Whoa there Bella, You look..." He paused for a second and looked at Edward. "Gorgeous as usual." Then he gave me a dramatic wink. I blushed then grinned when I heard Rose slap him upside the head.

Alice found us as soon as we stepped back outside. The look on her face was scary. She pulled me away from Edward to touch up my makeup and fix my hair. She didn't say a word, just kept shaking her head.

Photos were taken and then the reception in the back yard began. It was a beautiful evening spent with our family and close friends.

We were spending the night at the Fairmont Olympic that night. I had never stayed there before, but Alice assured me that it was beautiful. It helped that it was also close to the airport so that we could get there in the morning for our honeymoon flight. I didn't know where we were going, Edward had planned the whole thing wanting to surprise me.

I didn't care where we ended up, just as long as we were beginning our lives together.

15

15 


	2. Chapter 2 EPOV

*****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT*****

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so excited to bring this story to you in collaboration with my very sweet friend, AlbertaGirl78. We hope you enjoy going on this journey with us! BPOV will be penned by AlbertaGirl78 while EPOV will be penned by myself, CullenSweetheart. Many thanks to our fantastic banner maker, **_**Marie Carro**_**! So here we go with Edward's side of the story from Chapter 1.**

EPOV

"Edward! Edward, wake up you cock sucker! We gotta get your lousy ass married off today. Get outta bed Assward!" I groaned when I remembered I was at Rosalie and Emmett's house in their guest room where I had stayed last night after my bachelor party. Jesus why did I let Emmett and Jasper talk me into an all- night drinking party? I knew better. But against my better judgment I went along with their plan and now my mouth feels like I have cotton balls stuffed in it and I'm pretty sure I look like something the dog threw up.

"Ok dickhead, I'm up. Now shut the fuck up."

"Pussy. Can't hold his liquor and it's somehow MY fault? Come on Dr. Cullen, it's time for your shower. Rosie went to get us some greasy food to help with your hangover." He was standing right outside the guest room door yelling at the top of his lungs. I shook my head knowing he was doing it on purpose just to fuck with me. I had told my mother over and over that she really should have drowned him at birth. He was my older brother and I loved him but shit, a little Emmett goes a long way if you know what I mean.

The big oaf finally left the doorway and I stood up from the bed and stretched. Walking into the bathroom I caught a glimpse of myself. I had to stifle my laugh when I took in my appearance. I definitely looked like something the dog threw up. I was paler than usual and my hair, well that son of a bitch always had a mind of its own, but this morning it looked like I had been electrocuted. I wondered out loud if Bella would be ok if I just left it as it was and showed up at the wedding looking like this. Bella. Isabella Marie Swan. Just the mention of her name has the butterflies in my stomach moving and grooving. Today, she would finally become Isabella Marie Cullen. She was the woman that made my life complete in every way and I loved her more than I could express with words.

Stepping into the hot shower, I began to reminisce about the day I met Bella. I fell completely in love with her that very day. She had just come out of a divorce and was trying to start her life over. She and my little sister Alice had been best friends since their last two years of college, where they were roommates.

I had just finished up my residency in Chicago and moved back home to Seattle where I had landed a job at Harborview ER. My sister insisted on throwing me a party because well, that's what she did. You haven't partied until you've had the Alice Cullen Experience. That party was the night my life began. Right there, in my mother's kitchen Bella Swan walked directly into my heart. I had to chuckle when I remembered the first time I made her blush. Making Bella blush is one of my favorite past times. I know, it might make me a bit of a douche, but I live for that shit. She's beyond beautiful as it is, but add that amazing blush and I'm a goner. We had been chatting about the party and I asked her if she was going to be there for it when it began later that night. She said she would and that Alice had told her if she didn't come she would be disowned. I couldn't help myself when she left it wide open for me. I leaned down in her ear and whispered that I was sure I could make her come tonight. I smirked at her and walked upstairs to get ready, leaving Bella with her mouth open and blushing.

Later that night when the party was in full swing, I was getting a refill on my beer when I spotted Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley across the room. Apparently my mother had invited their parents and those two had decided to tag along. I loved my mother more than anything, but sometimes her meddling was a little too much. I had known Lauren and Jessica for a while but never dated either of them seriously. It didn't take long to figure out that they were more interested in my last name and the fact that I had a black American Express Card and a trust fund. That seemed to be the story of my dating life. I had one serious girlfriend before Bella. Irina and I met when I was an undergrad in Chicago. We were exclusive for a little bit when it became clear to me that she was only interested in my money and trying to become Mrs. Cullen. We broke it off and I never looked back.

The water had turned cold and brought me out of my memory lane trip so I rinsed off quickly and stepped out of the shower to towel off. A thought struck me at that moment and I couldn't help myself. It was no secret that I was a bit of a pervert, most especially where Bella was concerned. Again, anything that would earn me that blush was worth it. I ran back out to the room and grabbed my iPhone. I knew I couldn't see Bella before the wedding but that didn't mean she couldn't see me, or at the very least, her favorite part of me. Quickly I summoned up a vision of the last time Bella had given me a blow job. The girl had skills. I remembered looking down at her on her knees with my hard cock gliding in and out of her delicious little mouth. She looked up at me with those gorgeous chocolate eyes and winked while she moaned and swallowed all of my nine inches. Yeah, that did it. I was now rock hard and ready for my close up. I palmed my cock and stroked it a few times to make sure it was steel-like and aimed the camera on my phone. _Click click_

_**Since I can't be there in person, I thought I'd send you a part of me. This same part of me will be inside you later tonight Sweetheart—all the way inside you and you'll fucking love it. I love you Isabella…see you at the altar. –xoxo E**_

Ok. Now what do I do with this monster? Yeah, brilliant plan there Doc. I briefly thought about taking care of the problem quickly but decided against it when I heard Emmett pounding on the door. Well that worked. Apparently the cure for a hard on is Emmett. Who knew?

Several hours later we were downstairs at my parents' house while the girls were upstairs. I was wearing a dark grey suit with a silver and blue striped tie. Bella had chosen dark blue and silver as our wedding colors so the bridesmaids' dresses were the same color as the ties the groomsmen wore. Bella's dress had a dark blue and silver sash around her waist that tied in the back. Of course, this had been explained to me so I could coordinate my men per Alice's orders. I wasn't allowed to see Bella's dress.

Jasper and Emmett were by my side helping me get dressed. I had given Emmett Bella's gift to take to her and Rosalie had just come in and given me my gift. Bella had gotten me a beautiful set of platinum cuff links with a "C" on them. Apparently we were thinking along the same line because I had gotten her a sapphire and diamond heart pendant with a "C" in the middle of it.

"So little brother, it's almost time. You ok?" Emmett had his arm around my shoulder while Jasper sat in front of me smirking.

"Yeah man, absolutely. I'm perfect. I'm ready to get this show on the road." A knock on the door made me jump and both Jasper and Emmett cracked up. A moment later my father entered the room.

"Son, can I have a word with you in private?"

"Hey Dad, I think ol Eddie boy has already had the sex talk, but if there's something you'd like to know I could fill you in." Emmett never failed to make me laugh when I needed it the most.

"Thanks Em, but uh, I'm the one that taught you idiots everything you know, now I'd like to have a word with Edward. You and Jasper go check on the women and see if they are ready."

The others left and it was just my father and I in the room. If there was going to be a time when I became emotional it was going to be with Carlisle.

"So how are you doing son, really?" He touched me on the shoulder and I momentarily felt like a little boy again.

"I'm good Dad. Really good. Bella is everything I have ever dreamed of."

"She's a wonderful woman Edward and your mother and I are so glad you found each other. You and Bella remind me a lot of Esme and myself. The love you share is one for the ages. Anyone can clearly see that. If you'll allow me to give you one piece of advice, cherish Bella with your whole heart Edward. Never fail to tell her how much you love her and will always need her. You know Bella has had a hard past. Her ex left her scarred emotionally. But Edward, his loss is your gain. I don't mean to sound cliché but it's the truth. Just love her son, love her with all your might and give her the life she deserves. I love you Edward and I'm so very proud of you as a man and as my son. I know you will make a wonderful husband and someday a wonderful father."

I couldn't help the tears that escaped at his words. I hoped I could be the kind of husband he had been. I always stood in awe of my parents' relationship. Theirs was a deep abiding love that never faltered and always persevered. "Thank you Dad, I love you too."

Emmett returned and told us it was time to make our way to the altar. I couldn't wait to see Bella and start my life with her.

Alice had transformed the backyard into a magical wedding wonderland. It was beautiful and I tried to memorize everything as I took my place beside Pastor Weber with Emmett beside me as my best man and Jasper beside him. The music changed and my mother was seated first. We had invited Bella's mother, Renee and her husband Phil but they declined the invitation. It was no shock to anyone but I knew deep down it bothered Bella. Her stepmother, Sue was seated next and soon Alice and Rosalie had made their way down the aisle to the altar. In the next instant, the traditional Here Comes The Bride began and a vision of white engulfed my entire world. Escorted by her father Charlie, Bella seemed to glide down the aisle, her eyes set directly on mine. Both of us were smiling widely and I had never seen her look more beautiful.

When Charlie placed Bella's hand in mine, I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You look absolutely breathtaking." Ah, there's my favorite blush.

"Back at you handsome." She gave me a small wink and all my nerves calmed immediately. The rest of the ceremony was pretty much a blur. I couldn't take my eyes off Bella. It all became extremely real to me when I placed that platinum wedding band on her finger, and when she slid mine on too.

"And by the power vested in me, by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Dr. Cullen, you may kiss your bride." Thanks Pastor Weber, that's all I need. I grabbed my wife by the waist and pulled her to me while I dipped her back so fast she had to grab the lapels of my jacket to hold on. The kiss was way more passionate than it should have been in public but I could give a rat's ass. I was finally married to this beautiful creature. We finally broke apart when everyone started giggling and we heard my stupid ass brother whooping and hollering like he was at a damn Rolling Stones concert. Emmett Cullen, always the life of the party.

We turned back to Pastor Weber and he placed his arms around both of us and gently faced us to the audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to present for the first time, Dr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" Another round of applause erupted as Bella and I began to make our way back into the house for the pictures to begin. As soon as we crossed the threshold into the kitchen, I pulled Bella into the laundry room and closed the door. Sliding the lock firmly into place I turned to my blushing bride and began to move toward her like a panther stalking an unsuspecting deer.

"Dr. Cullen, what do you think you're doing?" I wrapped my arms around her waist and immediately dipped my face into her fanfuckingtastic cleavage. I ran my tongue all over the tops of her beautiful tits and down in between them. She threw her head back and moaned quietly and it was all I could do not to hike up that fucking dress and impale her with my cock.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, I am feasting on these perfect breasts. The very same ones that teased me throughout the ceremony. Thanks for that by the way. You have no idea how difficult it is to stand in front of Pastor Weber with a hard on. Me thinks you need to be punished Isabella." I lifted my wife gently and placed her on top of the washing machine. She squeaked in surprise when I began to duck underneath her layers of dress.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Get out of there! We don't have…oh my God…Mmmmm…shhhiiittt…." At that precise moment, my tongue had finally made contact with her clit. I sucked that little darling into my mouth slowly as I pushed two fingers into her soaking wet entrance and began curling them. I had to hurry because Lord knows Alice and my mother would be looking for us very soon. It was a good thing I knew Bella's body better than I knew my own. I could get her off in a matter of moments if I had to. Hey, that's the pros of being a doctor. I knew my way around a pussy. No, I'm not a gynecologist but whatever. I'm qualified and I've never had any complaints.

"Come on Mrs. Cullen. Show the good doctor what a good girl you are and come for me. I need to feel you squeezing my fingers with that tight pussy Bella. You look so fucking gorgeous sitting up there flushed and needy. You wish it was my cock don't you dirty girl?" I felt her walls begin to clench so I shut the hell up and began my tongue and finger assault all at the same time. Seconds later Bella was drenching me with her arousal. I lapped that shit up like a man possessed.

"Fucking motherfucker shittttt Edddwaardddd! I'm commmm…" My wife shattered again and I felt like the Orgasm King of the World. I continued to lick her slowly as she came down easy. Once she relaxed I removed myself from under her wedding dress and grabbed a clean towel out of the dryer to wipe my face and her thighs off.

"Oh my God Edward, I cannot believe you just did that. Alice is going to kill us. You know that right?"

"Like I give a shit. I wanted to taste that pussy so I did. End of story. Are you saying you didn't enjoy that? Because I would beg to differ." I helped her down off the washer and swatted her ass as she began to rearrange her dress.

"I didn't say I didn't like it Edward. God you are insatiable. But now, I'm sure I have that thoroughly and freshly fucked look. Our grandchildren will love seeing that in our wedding pictures." She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I pressed my still prominent erection into her stomach.

"Bella you look beautiful, as always. Do you feel what you do to me? You're off the hook right now because of time constraints but later on, you will be taking care of this problem I seem to have."

"Oh Handsome, you can rest assured I will take very good care of you. I love you so much Edward. Thank you for this beautiful life. I'm not sure what I would have done if I hadn't met you." I was just about to kiss her all over again when someone began to pound on the door relentlessly.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Isabella Marie Cullen! If you two are in there in my laundry room doing God knows what, please remember to clean up your damn mess. And hurry the hell up. The photographer is waiting and I have Jasper distracting Alice so this is your only warning. Now…MOVE IT!" Esme Cullen was not one I wanted to screw with. Bella and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Well Doc, you heard her. We better get a move on. If she has to come back it won't be pretty."

"Truer words were never spoken baby. After you my beautiful bride." I opened the door and Bella found her way out first with me quickly following behind. When we entered the foyer and found the entire wedding party waiting for us, we shared a smirk and wink and proceeded to get the pictures taken.

"Whoa there Bells, you look…" Emmett began to speak and I silenced him with a look and a raised eyebrow. "Gorgeous as usual." He made a big production out of winking at Bella. She blushed of course and Rosalie landed a hand upside the back of his head.

Several hours later we were in our suite at the Fairmount Olympic sharing a bubble bath in the Jacuzzi tub. The hotel was close to the airport since we had to catch a seven a.m. flight to Venice, Italy. Bella had told me once very early in our relationship that her dream was to go to Italy. She loved the history and romance that Italy offered and my entire mission in life was to make Bella happy and give her everything she desired. We would be spending a week in Italy and from there we would be traveling to Paris for another week. I couldn't wait to spend an entire, uninterrupted two weeks wrapped around my wife.

"What are you thinking Beautiful?" Bella was laying against my chest sipping a glass of champagne and running her hand up and down my arm that rested on her stomach.

"I'm thinking that my life is absolutely perfect. I never dreamed I would have this kind of happiness Edward. Because of what Jake and I had, I thought that's all there was to marriage and loving someone. I mean, my parents were no great example, so I thought being loved by someone was what I saw in front of my eyes. But you showed me what it truly means to be loved and feel cherished. I can't imagine it gets any better than this. I'd marry you over and over again Edward. There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep you happy and to give you just as much as you give me. I'm yours Edward Cullen. I'm so very much yours." She reached up and cupped my face in her hands as she turned around and straddled me. I was so caught up in what she had just told me, I barely realized that I had tears running down my face.

"My God Bella, I love you. I love you more than the air I breathe. You keep my heart beating Sweetheart. Until my dying breath, I will do everything in my power to make your life perfect. I want to have babies with you, I want to grow old with you. I never want to be without you Sweet Girl. I love you so much." I kissed my wife with all the passion and emotion I was feeling and couldn't help the sob that escaped me. That made Bella cry and we turned into a couple of crying, emotional fools. It was that moment that I realized I would do anything for this woman. I would probably kill for her, I know I would die for her, and I would go to my grave protecting her heart. Life and love didn't get any better than this moment. I knew it would never end and I thanked every higher power for bringing me this beautiful creature.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! The next chapter will be from AlbertaGirl78 in BPOV. Happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 BPOV

**A/N Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer – I just like to have fun and make Edward talk dirty to me.**

**I am so glad that you guys are enjoying our new little fic. Here is the honeymoon from BPOV. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 – BPOV

The morning after the most wonderful day of my life and an emotional night, I woke up in the arms of the man I was truly meant to spend the rest of my life with. Over the last six months he had told me several times how much he loved me, but last night we both cried tears of joy as we poured our hearts out to each other. After our soak and emotional moments in the Jacuzzi, Edward helped me out of the tub, tenderly dried me off and made me love me slowly. Whispering how much he loved me with each thrust of his hips and caress of his fingers. I had never felt more cherished or wanted in my life.

I glanced at the clock on the bedside table and noticed that it was almost time for us to get up. We had to be at the airport by 7 and it was already 5. I stretched and went to sit up, but Edward's arms tightened around me.

"Where do you think you're going Mrs. Cullen?" He asked with a sleep-roughened voice.

"I was about to go have a shower. We have to leave in about an hour."

His eyes opened and he grinned at me. "Mmm wet Bella… Care for some company? Conserve water and all that?"

I giggled. "Well we should be environmentally conscious and all."

I received another grin and then he moved so fast I didn't even have a chance to gasp before he had me in his arms and we were heading toward the bathroom.

"Well, aren't you an eager one this morning." I laughed.

"I am always fucking eager for you beautiful. Besides, I've been awake for the last half hour listening to you sigh and moan in your sleep. I'm amazed I was able to keep my cock away from you for this long."

He lowered me to my feet and pushed himself into my lower back. "See how fucking hard I am for you and you didn't even realize you were doing it? Just one little moan from you and I am so painfully hard that I could pound nails into steel."

I moaned as he leaned over and started the water in the shower. "Now my beautiful wife. We are about to have the best fucking shower ever known to man."

He lifted me again and placed me under the warm stream of water. He climbed in behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist. He turned me towards him and dipped his head to kiss me passionately. His hands slid up my back to the nape of my neck as he tilted my head under the stream of the water. His fingers ran through my hair to make sure it was wet then he grabbed the shampoo and tenderly washed and rinsed my hair for me. He did the same with the conditioner. I returned the favor, scraping my fingernails across his scalp as I did. Knowing full well that he loved the feel of my nails on his skin.

Once I was done with his hair he grabbed my body wash off of the ledge and squirted a liberal amount into the palm of his hand. He rubbed his hands together to create a lather, he turned me around so that my back was to his chest and then he started running his hands up and down my body. He paid special attention to my breasts and then my ass. He rinsed his hands a bit and then started to caress my skin again. This time along my belly button and then lower. As soon as his fingers came in contact with my lower lips I moaned loudly. I was so turned on that one little flick of my clit and I would be sent over the edge.

I felt his lips graze my ear. "That's it baby. You fucking love when I touch you, don't you? Oh baby, you're so fucking wet for me right now. What do you want me to do to you? Do you want my fingers to fuck you? Or do you want my cock? I can give you both my love."

I moaned loudly. "Oh Isabella, you know how fucking much I love your moans, but that didn't answer my question." His fingers continued to tease me without actually touching where I needed him to.

"Both Edward, both. Please."

"You never have to beg baby. Just tell me what you want and it's yours, forever."

His fingers then swept over my clit and I felt my whole body tense and a wave of pleasure tore through me.

He moaned in my ear. "Yeah that's it baby. You know what my fingers can do to you."

He dipped two fingers in my wetness and ran his thumb over my clit. I didn't even take a minute before my orgasm was washing over me. My legs trembled and he massaged my clit slowly as I came down from my high.

"God, Bella. You are so fucking beautiful when you come." He kissed me tenderly one more time before turning me to face him. "Now my sweet girl, I am going to fuck you hard against this wall." He gripped the back of my thighs with his long fingers, lifted me up and pressed me to the cold wall of the shower. I gasped as I felt his long, hard cock slip into me. He threw his head back and moaned.

"Fuck Bella, you are so fucking wet and tight. It's like you were completely made for me."

"You, only you Edward. For the rest of my life." He kissed me hard and then started driving himself into me. It wasn't long before I was shattered from another orgasm caused by Edward's cock and his filthy words.

"Fuck, you like it when I drive my hard cock into you, don't you?" He grunted as my body squeezed around him. "Oh yeah, that's it. Fuck, squeeze my cock baby, just strangle it."

A few more thrusts and some more dirty words and he spilled into me. A moment later he slowly lowered me to my feet, both of us panting. I looked up at him and smile spread across my face at the same that one spread across his.

"Wow." We both said, the smiles turning into silly grins.

"How does it get better every fucking time?" He asked as he pulled me back under the stream of water to clean us up.

"I don't know baby, but I'm not going to question it."

We quickly finished our shower and got ready to head to the airport. We checked in for our flights.

"Amsterdam? Is that where we're going?" I asked. Excited that it was Europe, but not sure if I wanted to spend the entire two weeks in the Netherlands.

"No, that is just a layover. From there we fly in to Venice."

"Italy? You're taking me to Italy for our honeymoon? " I was bouncing on the balls of my feet I was so excited.

Edward smiled over at me as he pulled me into line at Seattle's Best for a coffee. "Why, hello, Alice. I didn't realize you were coming with my wife and I on our honeymoon."

I was too excited to feel offended by that comment. "I can't believe you're taking me to Italy. I have ALWAYS wanted to go there. The culture, the history. Oh I can't wait. Thank you baby, thank you." I had thrown my arms around his neck and was peppering him face and neck with kisses. The clerk at the coffee shop clearing her throat interrupted us. I blushed and pulled away from Edward. The clerk gave me a bit of a dirty look as she turned her attention toward Edward.

"How can I help you?" She purred at my husband. My eyes widened a bit at her tone and Edward noticed when I stiffened beside him. He just smiled down at me and slipped his arm around my shoulders.

"I would like a large coffee with room for cream and my _beautiful wife_ would like a large frozen hazelnut cream latte." I loved when he emphasized beautiful wife.

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his lips lightly. "Thank you baby. You know how much I love hazelnut."

The girl just snorted under breath and finished our order. I was glad she wasn't making my drink; I was worried she would spit in it.

We made our way to our gate and settled in while we waited to board. I was so excited about going to Italy that I was vibrating. Edward placed his hand on my knee to stop it from shaking and just gave me a grin.

"I take it you're happy with the first destination of our honeymoon?"

"First?" I asked confusion lacing my voice.

"Yup. We are staying in Venice for two days, Verona for another two, then we fly to Rome for the last three days in Italy."

"But that's only a week. I thought we weren't due back here for two."

"Patience beautiful one. The second week we will be in Paris."

I gasped. "Italy and France? Oh my God, Edward." I could feel the tears building in my eyes. The only two countries I had been dying to visit and we were going to see both over the next two weeks.

"Shhh. You deserve it. I love you so much Bella. This is my thank you for marrying me."

My tears flowed freely and he gathered me in his arms. I was not only the happiest woman on the planet, but also the luckiest. I don't know what I did to deserve Edward, but I was not going to question it. "Thank you, Edward. I would have been happy in cabin in Alaska for two weeks, as long as I was with you, but this is just amazing. I love you so much. Thank you."

Our flight boarded just a few minutes later. The trip to Amsterdam was almost ten hours, but we were able to keep each other occupied. I think Edward paid the flight attendant to leave us alone for a few hours. I fell asleep for the last 4 hours of the flight; Edward had to wake me when we were landing. The layover was just under two hours, but didn't seem that long because we had to go through customs before making our way to our connecting flight.

When we finally landed in Venice, my body felt like I had mainlined caffeine. I was beyond excited. We shuffled though Italian customs and I was awed listening to Edward speak Italian to the customs officers.

"I knew you could speak Italian, but hearing it is another thing all together. That is so sexy." I sighed as we made our way to a cab.

"It is, is it?" He asked with a smirk. "Hmmm, Bella, sto andando a prendere a nostra camera d'albergo e vaffanculo così difficile. Sarete urlando il mio nome e mi pregava di farvi venire." Was whispered in my ear.

My knees almost gave out. "Wh..what did you say?"

"Oh baby. I said…. Beautiful, I am going to take you to our hotel room and fuck you so hard. You will be screaming my name and begging me to let you come."

My mouth went dry; in either language that made me want to tear his clothes off and take him right then and there. He saw the look on my face and gave me a smug smile. The bastard knew exactly what he was doing to me. I took a deep breath and climbed into the cab. My thoughts of torture to my husband were lost as I caught sight of the city as we left the airport and started moving along the freeway.

The hotel was amazing. Edward had reserved a room at The Hotel Carlton. It was right along the Grand Canal and our room had a beautiful view of the Canal. I stood at the window in our room staring in awe as Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you happy?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Oh Edward, I am beyond happy. This is phenomenal. Thank you." I said with a sigh and a huge smile as a leaned back into his hard body.

'Bella, ti amo più di quanto le parole potrebbero mai esprimere. Più che anche le mie azioni potrebbero mostrare. Ho intenzione di amarti per il resto della mia vita, e non solo. Permettetemi di fare l'amore con te, mostrerò quanto sei importante per me e per la mia anima."

I didn't have to ask what he had said; I could feel the emotions in his words as he gently pulled me to the bed. He slowly removed my clothing kissing each part of my body as it was revealed. Then he lowered me to the bed and made love to me. I could feel him pour his heart and his soul into each movement and touch.

Several hours later we emerged from our room and went to explore the city. I couldn't get over the sense of history I felt everywhere we went. Over the two days we spent in in Venice, Edward made sure we experienced as much as we could. The food, the culture and a gondola ride. Several actually. It was the easiest way to get around the city. When we left for Verona I was sad to say goodbye to the fist Italian city I had visited.

In Verona we stayed in a beautiful little Bed and Breakfast. Edward booked it because he knew that one of my favorite stories was Romeo and Juliet and the B&B was very close to Juliet's house. I think I filled an entire memory card with photos of Juliet's house and the area surround it.

We were just getting ready to head to the airport for Rome when my ears started to buzz. I shook my head a little and looked over at Edward. He was talking but I couldn't quite hear him.

Suddenly I jolted a bit and opened my eyes. The buzzing was actually Edward's cell phone ringing on the bedside table and I was in bed in our room in Paris. We had arrived late last night and I was exhausted. I barely had enough energy to give my wonderful husband a kiss good night before we crashed.

"Ugh, Edward. Answer your phone." I groaned and buried my face in my pillow.

He grumbled and I felt him roll over to grab his phone. "Grrr, it's Alice."

I pulled my face out of the pillow just far enough to see with one eye. I looked at the clock. "What the fuck, doesn't she realize it's not even 5 am here?"

"Alice? What the hell!" Edward exclaimed into the phone. I heard Alice reply in her usual hyper voice but couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Oh fuck, are you serious? You weren't there when it happened were you?"

That made me bolt upright on the bed. I looked at Edward with concern. He placed his hand on my thigh and rubbed lightly.

"No Ali, we aren't upset. As long as you're okay, that's all that matters." He paused again. "We will be on the first flight out. As soon as I have them booked I will give you a call."

My eyebrows shot up into my hairline. What the hell happened?

"It's okay Alice. Seriously. We will probably see you tomorrow sometime." He gave me a look that said he would explain soon. "I love you too little sis. Bye."

As soon as he hung up the phone I pounced. "Edward? What's going on?"

"Well babe, it seems that our apartment was broken into sometime early this evening."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Is Ali okay? She wasn't there was she?" Panic was bubbling.

"No baby." He soothed as he pulled me onto his lap. "she and Jasper had gone out for dinner with Tanya and her new toy. When they got back the door was ajar. Jasper wouldn't let Alice even go over the threshold and they called the police. But they need us there to see what's actually missing. All they could actually tell was the living room TV and the stereo."

I calmed as soon as I knew Alice and Jasper were fine. "And she thought we would be upset about this?"

"She did. But I assured her we're not."

We quickly got out of bed and onto the computer to re-arrange our flight home We were able to get out seats changed for a flight leaving Paris at 10 that morning. I was disappointed that I wouldn't get to see the Eiffel Tower or the Arc de Triomphe, but Edward assured me that we would come back again one day.

By the time our flights were arranged and Edward had called Alice back it was already 7. Edward decided that since we didn't actually know when we were going to be able to return to Paris we needed to have French sex before we left. He pulled me into the shower and used his tongue over every inch of my body.

An hour later when we got into the cab my body was happy and mushy. Our flight from Paris to London was quick. We had enough time to grab a coffee and a quick snack before we boarded the plane headed for home. I was nervous about what we would walk into when we got home. I didn't have a lot of valuables, but there were a few pieces of old jewelry in a box on our dresser that were from my Grandma Swan and there were not replaceable. Edward did a wonderful job of occupying my mind on the flight.

"Baby, calm down. I can feel the tension rolling off of you."

"I'm trying. But all I can think of is my necklace and earrings that Dad gave me when Grandma passed away. I didn't even think to ask Alice if she could check on them."

"She said that I didn't look like they went beyond the living room, so I 'm sure they are fine."

"I hope so. I can't lose them. They mean so much."

"I know love. But we are several thousand feet in the air and there isn't much we can do right now. Do you want me to help you take your mind off of it?" He asked with a wink.

"And how do you propose you would do that?" I asked, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Well, first I'm going to ask the flight attendant to bring us a blanket because my wife is a bit chilled. Then I'm going cover you up with said blanket and you will then remove those pretty panties I know you're wearing and I will put them in my pocket."

I was already panting. He just gave me a knowing smirk and pushed the call button. The flight attendant quickly came over to us.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked, her eyes raking over Edward. He just smiled at me.

"Yes, my wife is a little cold. Could you grab us a blanket please?" He looked up and gave her a smile.

"Oh, of course. One moment sir." She said in what I assumed she thought was a seductive voice. Whore.

Edward grinned down at me. "Baby? Is there a reason you whispered whore under your breath?"

I blushed cause I didn't think I had said that out loud. "Sorry. It just gets really annoying when women like that hit on you, even after you basically say you're married."

His grin just got bigger. "Bella, my love. Are you jealous? Of someone I didn't even notice?"

"Maybe." I said with a slight scowl.

"Oh, baby. In about five minutes you will know you have nothing to be jealous of. It's going to be you that will be coming around my fingers, and it's going to you that I am going to taste when I suck my fingers into my mouth after."

I shivered a little at that and a moment later the flight attendant returned with a blanket.

"Here you go sir. And if you need _anything _at all, feel free to let me know."

I just pulled the blanket out of her hands and smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh don't worry honey. He will be well taken care of on this flight. By me, His _wife_!"

She blinked at me few times before narrowing her eyes just a bit then turned and walked back to the front of the plane.

"Mmm Bella, that was so fucking sexy. I'm going to show you just how sexy I thought that was."

He spread the blanket over both of our laps and instructed me to remove my panties. I handed them to him with a smirk. He winked and slipped them in the front pocket of his jeans. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Bella, so fucking much."

"I love you too." I sighed as I felt his lips touch my skin again and then his fingers slipped up my thigh. He wasted no time and immediately dipped two fingers into my wetness. I gasped and he groaned.

"Fuck, you're so wet. I wish it was my cock pushing into you right now and not just my fingers." I whimpered as he started pumping two fingers in and out of me and then shuddered a little as his thumb started rubbing slow circles around my clit.

My head fell to his shoulder and I closed my eyes. His hand was barely moving so it probably just looked like I was dozing beside him.

I felt myself getting closer and closer to my release. Then he started with the dirty words. "Yeah that's it baby. Fuck, I can feel you getting wetter, hotter. You're so fucking tight too. I can't wait till I get you home and into our bed so I can fuck you properly. Do you want that Bella? Do you want me to fuck you in our bed as your husband? The first time in our bed with you as my wife?"

He could tell I was close. He captured my mouth with his and captured my moans with his tongue as I climaxed around his fingers. Then he did exactly what he said he would. He pulled his hand away from my pussy and brought the two fingers that were inside me to his mouth. He moaned as sucked my orgasm off his fingers.

"Fuck, you always taste so good." He moaned in my ear. Once I could talk again, he helped me clean up. Handed me my panties and I went to the washroom to clean up a bit more.

When I got back to our seats, the flight attendant was there and it sounded like she was trying to convince Edward that she could really attend to him. I stood far enough away that she couldn't see me, but close enough for me to hear what was being said. I could see the side of Edward's face and he did not look happy.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you Dr. Cullen?"

"No, thank you." He said in his I would rather not talk to you voice. She didn't even notice the tone.

"I could show you where the private washrooms are at the front of the plane. They are a bit larger than the others as they're for the pilots and staff."

"Look… Misti is it?" Her face brightened when he said her name. "I am a _very happily _married man. I do not need your services for anything other than serving me a drink and some food. Beyond that, my wife is more than anything I will ever need. Now if you choose to keep pestering me, I will be forced to speak to your supervisor, and we both know you do not want that."

I approached them as he finished his spiel. I had a huge smile on my face. I mean, I knew Edward loved me, but hearing him tell off the bimbo like that made me feel warm inside. "Is there a problem here?" I asked as I slipped back into my seat.

"Nnnnooo. Mrs. Cullen. I was just asking your husband if I could bring him or yourself a drink."

I smiled at Edward. "No thank you. But I am sure there is another gentleman somewhere on this plane that would be willing to let you show him that larger washroom you mentioned."

Her eyes widened and her face paled as she turned and took off back to her spot at the front of the plane.

"Fuck I love you." Edward said as he barked out a laugh and pulled me closer to plant a kiss on my lips.

"Gotta make sure she knows that you're mine and only mine."

The rest of the flight was uneventful. Well, other than the fact that we did put the blanket to use again when I repaid Edward the favor and gave him a fantastic hand job.

My thoughts drifted back to our apartment when we began our descent into Seattle. Alice met us at baggage claim and greeted us both a tight hugs.

"Bella! You have to tell me everything about Italy. I am soooo sorry that you didn't get to see Paris. You don't hate me do you?"

I laughed and pulled her in for another hug. "No Ali. I don't hate you. It's not your fault that some idiot decided that our apartment was ripe for the picking."

"Oh thank god. I am so sorry." She kept apologizing the entire way back to our apartment. As soon as we walked in the door, we did a quick inventory. The TV, blu-ray player, Edward's brand new stereo were gone from the living room and the computer monitor from the office was also gone. For some reason they didn't take the computer itself. Walking into our bedroom I was hesitant to look in my jewelry box.

"Do you want me to look?" Edward asked from the doorway when he saw the conflict on my face.

"Please?" I asked with a small smile.

He came over to stand beside me and opened up the jewelry box. He pulled out the pieces I was hoping were still there and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god." I said with a cry.

"Baby did you bring the locket I gave you for your birthday with you?" He asked as he moved things around in my jewelry box.

"No, the only jewelry I brought was the necklace you gave me for the wedding. Why? Isn't it there?"

"No it's not here. It's weird. All of your more expensive pieces are there, and your Grandma's stuff. But that seems to be the only thing missing."

"Well it must be here somewhere. It's obvious whomever was here didn't even make it to the bedroom. Your new iPad that you forgot to take is still on the bedside table and the TV is still here too." I said looking around the room.

"True enough. Okay. If you can't find it, let me know. We will add that to the report we have to fill out."

We filled out the police report the next morning. It had been discovered that the lock on our apartment door had been jimmied. So we had that replaced and Edward also had someone come in and install a security system.

After that our life fell into a quiet routine. Edward never wavered on his attention. I always knew I was loved and wanted. Every day I could feel my heart healing more and more from the neglect I suffered through with Jacob. Edward was my perfect match and I was looking forward to seeing where our lives took us.

13


	4. Chapter 4 EPOV

*****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT*****

**A/N: Thanks for hanging in there with us and following along! Hope you enjoy reading Edward's point of view as much as I love writing it! Thanks to Albertagirl78 for taking this journey with me! –Shannon(CullenSweetheart)**

EPOV

The morning after our wedding, I woke up very early. I was so excited to take Bella on our honeymoon. I had been able to keep the entire thing a secret from everyone. She had wanted to go to Italy for a long time and I knew she wanted to go to Paris as well. I did everything in my power to make those dreams a reality because my wife deserved it. Her marriage to Jake had not been what she deserved. Bella is a good person with a wonderful heart and a beautiful soul. Jacob Black broke her. He broke her heart and he broke her spirit. If I had to spend the rest of my life making her whole again, I would do it. She had given me her trust, her heart, and her everything and I treated all of it like the true gift that it was.

I laid in bed with Bella in my arms for a long time. I loved looking at her and could hardly believe that she was mine forever. I chuckled when she started talking in her sleep. She often did it and sometimes it was rather amusing. When she started to moan though, shit got serious. Her moans were directly connected to my cock and my cock was directly connected to her pussy. Well, in a few moments he hoped to be. Because I'm a shithead, I pretended I was asleep when Bella began to stir around. I knew it was nearly time for us to leave for the airport but I couldn't help messing with her a bit. She stretched and went to try to sit up in the bed when I tightened my grip around her waist.

"Where to you think you're going Mrs. Cullen?" She looked back at me and smiled.

"I was about to go have a shower. We have to leave in about an hour." My cock twitched at the mental image she had just provided me.

"Mmm wet Bella. Would you care for some company? You know, conserve water and all." I briefly wondered if that excuse ever worked for any motherfucker that used it to get into the shower with someone else. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm all eco-friendly, green is good as much as the next guy, but let's be honest here. I'm a man. I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world. I have just taken vows and have a piece of paper that says I'm allowed to make her mine over and over again at any time. Ok, so our marriage license doesn't exactly say ALL that, but you get my point right?

Our shower was amazing. No, scratch that. It was orgasmic. Yeah, that's better. _You really have a way with words Cullen_. We made it to the airport and it was time for Bella to find out our destination. Once we checked in for our flight, Bella looked at me with wide eyes.

"Amsterdam? Is that where we're going?" She was bubbling with excitement.

"No, that's just a layover. From there we fly into Venice." I sat back and waited for the squeal.

"ITALY? You're taking me to ITALY?" She was bouncing on the balls of her feet and my pixie sister flashed in front of my eyes. Bella had been spending too much time with Alice lately.

"Why hello Alice. I didn't realize you were coming with my wife and I on our honeymoon." Bella playfully slaps my arm as I pull her in line at Seattle's Best to grab some coffee while we wait to board our flight.

When I placed our order, the barista was a little more than friendly and Bella wasn't impressed. It always made me laugh when she got territorial where I was concerned. Once we got our drinks and settled in our seats I figured I'd let Bella in on the rest of our honeymoon plans.

"I take it you're happy with the first destination of our honeymoon?" She looked at me with confusion as she swallowed the sip of her hazelnut drink she had just taken.

"First?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. I smirked. I love it when a plan comes together.

"Yup. We are staying in Venice for two days, Verona for another two, then we fly to Rome for the last three days in Italy."

"But that's only a week. I thought we weren't due back here for two."

"Patience beautiful one. The second week we will be in Paris." This was better than I had expected it to be. The look on Bella's face was worth everything I had gone through to get this done. She was so excited, telling me that those two places were among the only ones she had ever really wanted to travel to. I told her this was my way of thanking her for marrying me. I would give her the world if I could because she deserved it.

Finally it was time for us to board our flight. I had my own hidden agenda for this 10 hour timeframe. I had always wanted to join the Mile High Club. I knew Bella would be leery of doing it, but I also knew how to convince her. I, Dr. Edward A. Cullen was a master of persuasion.

We got seated in our luxurious first class seats. Bella looked around in complete awe.

"Edward this is amazing. Have I told you how much I love you?"

"You have actually, but if you feel the need to tell me again I wouldn't be opposed to hearing it." I touched her cheek softly and brought her to me for a chaste kiss.

"Well, I love you more than anything in this world." Just then the flight attendant came by to ask if we needed anything else before takeoff. I smiled and told her that we were fine. When she winked at me before she left I heard Bella snort.

"What's so funny?" She looked at me like I had ten heads.

"Not a thing Edward. Nothing at all." She smiled at me and snuggled down into the seat. We napped for a couple of hours and were awakened when our plane encountered some turbulence. Bella was wide eyed and looked scared. I decided this was the time to see if I could get her to agree to my sexy idea. Just the thought already had my cock twitching in my jeans.

"Sweetheart, are you ok? You're not afraid are you?"

"Yes! I hate flying anyway but turbulence makes me nervous."

"Well, I think I may have something that will take your mind off of the flight. Would you be interested in hearing about it?" She looked at me speculatively and raised an eyebrow.

"What did you have in mind Dr. Cullen?"

"Well, see there is this exclusive club, The Mile High Club, perhaps you've heard of it? I've always wanted to join but never had an opportunity to do so. What do you say Mrs. Cullen? Wait, you aren't by chance already a member are you?" The thought had never crossed my mind that Bella could in fact already belong to this club. I'd have to kill the motherfucker she joined with if that was the case.

"Edward! No way. You can't be serious. We cannot have sex on this airplane. No way." She crossed her arms and shook her head. Oh Sweetness, have you learned nothing since we've been together? I was going to have to put my plan into action. I grabbed her arm and began kissing her at her wrist, slowly moving up to her elbow and back down again. Goose bumps appeared on her skin so I knew I was getting her.

"Please sweetheart? Don't make me beg Bella. I'm not above begging you to let me into that sweet pussy. I bet it's already wet isn't it?"

"Ed…wwaard…" She paused to clear her throat. "Baby, you know, you don't play fair." She crossed her legs and squeezed her thighs together. Gotcha baby.

"Isabella, here's what is going to happen. You will stand up and go to the first class bathroom. Once you are safely inside behind the locked door, you will remove your panties, unbutton your blouse and unclasp your bra. I'm going to assume it's the front clasp one I bought you? Next you will wait for me to knock on the door. While you wait, you will begin to rub your clit, slowly Isabella. Do not insert your fingers. If you make yourself come before I arrive you will be punished. Are we clear?" She loved when I used my Dominant Edward voice.

"Yyyes sir." Her eyes were dark and hooded and I gave myself a mental high five.

"Go ahead baby. I'll be there in five minutes." I swatted her on the ass and settled back into my seat, my cock already rock hard with anticipation.

You wouldn't think five minutes was a long time. That shit felt like five hundred minutes. I was working myself up into a frenzy just imaging what was going on inside that bathroom. I could picture my wife with her skirt pushed up to her waist, her shirt and bra hanging open and her beautiful tits exposed. She would be propped up on the sink and her fingers, they would be slick and shiny with her arousal. Fuck, I needed to get to her now. I unbuckled my seatbelt and fought everything in myself not to sprint up to the bathroom. I made it to the door and knocked gently while I looked around to make sure no one was watching. Most everyone was asleep and the flight attendants were nowhere to be found. I heard the lock slide and I opened the door and quickly entered. I was assaulted with the scent of Bella's arousal and inhaled deeply.

"Fuck baby it smells like you in here. Have you been rubbing that delicious little pussy like I told you to?" I moved to kiss her neck.

"Look for yourself sir." She held up two fingers and rubbed them against my lips. I quickly sucked her essence off them and I may have moaned. Our kisses were rough and passionate.

"Isabella, open those fucking legs for me. Wider. I need them as wide as they'll go so I can slam my big cock into your tight pussy. Fuck baby you're making me crazy."

"Come on Edward, you talk a big talk don't you? Now you need to walk that walk you sexy bastard." Holy shit, where did THIS Bella come from? Fuck.

"Oh you want it like that huh? Well fucking hold on to me because I'm about to fuck you until you don't remember your name." I quickly unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them and my boxers down to my ankles. I lined up my cock and impaled my wife in one hard thrust.

"Fuck yeah Edward, let me have it. Come on Cullen. Let's see what you got." I was never so turned on in my life. I'm not sure what had gotten into Bella but I was going to make sure she kept this persona. I grabbed her hips and thrust hard into her making her gasp with each movement.

"I feel you baby, I feel your pussy squeezing me." I reached down and began to rub furious circles around her clit. After two more hard thrusts, I felt Bella pulsing around me at the same time she moaned.

"Mmm Edward….I'm gonna come…..shit!" She was spiraling over the edge and took me with her.

"Fuck Sweetheart….Shittttttt!" I filled her with my release in several long spurts. Our breathing was labored and we were both completely spent. I kissed my wife on the forehead gently. "That was insane baby. God I love you."

"Me too Edward. You are amazing." She kissed me hard. "We need to get out of here before we get caught." She winked at me as I helped her refasten her bra and then tucked myself back into my jeans.

"I'll go out first, wait a couple minutes and come out. And Bella, you might want to attend to that hair. You have that freshly fucked look again." I smirked at her.

"Ha, if that's not the pot calling the kettle black! You walk around with sex hair 24/7!" She winked at me as I closed the door behind me.

The rest of the flight was uneventful. After our layover in Amsterdam we were off to Venice. We slept for pretty much the rest of the flight, me waking up just as the announcement was made to fasten safety belts to prepare for landing. I woke up my beautiful sleepy bride and told her we were about to land.

We shuffled through Italian customs and I was glad I had brushed up on my Italian before we got married. Bella knew I could speak it but had never heard me. I exchanged a few words with the agents and turned to look at my wife.

"I knew you could speak Italian, but hearing it is another thing all together. That is so sexy." She looked at me with so much desire in her eyes I couldn't help myself.

"It is, is it?" I asked with a smirk. "Hmmm, Bella, sto andando a prendere a nostra camera d'albergo e vaffanculo così difficile. Sarete urlando il mio nome e mi pregava di farvi venire." I whispered in her ear.

I could see her knees nearly give out. "Wh..what did you say?"

"I said…. Beautiful, I am going to take you to our hotel room and fuck you so hard. You will be screaming my name and begging me to let you come."

She didn't say another word to me. I could tell my words affected her deeply because she shivered as she stood next to me while we waited for our luggage to be loaded into the cab that would take us to our hotel.

Finally we arrived at the Hotel Carlton, which was located right along the Grand Canal. I tried to pick the best hotel available as I wanted Bella to thoroughly enjoy our stay. Once we got settled into our suite, I went to the bathroom to freshen myself up a bit. When I emerged, I found my wife standing at the window looking out at the city. I had never seen her look more beautiful. The late evening light cast amazing shadows on her silhouette and I found myself in complete awe of her. How had I gotten so lucky? Quickly I moved behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned back into my shoulder and sighed.

"Are you happy?" I softly kissed the shell of her ear.

"Oh Edward, I am beyond happy. This is phenomenal. Thank you."

I whispered more Italian words in her ear quietly as my hands roamed her delicious body. Gently I began to remove her clothes, making sure to kiss and worship each inch of skin as it was revealed. She turned in my arms and kissed me deeply, wrapping her arms around my neck. I picked her up and carried her to the bed, softly placing her in the middle where I made love to her for the remainder of the evening and early into the next morning. I let sleep claim me as the sun barely began to peek into the curtains. Never in my life had I been so content and happy. I would make sure this would last forever. It would always be like this where Bella and I were concerned. Nothing could ever come between us.

The next week went by quickly with Bella and I enjoying the Italian part of our honeymoon. We bought several souvenirs and took many pictures. I think Bella's favorite part was in Verona. I had booked us into a little bed and breakfast located very near Juliet's house. I am referring to Juliet, as in Romeo and Juliet, which was one of Bella's favorite stories of all time. She filled up an entire memory card taking pictures of the house and surrounding areas. Rome was next on our itinerary and we had never eaten so much in our lives as we did over the three days we spent there.

Our flight arrived in Paris very late at night. We arrived at our hotel and immediately crashed into bed. I think I was asleep before my head hit the pillow and I basically had to carry Bella to bed. My bride was exhausted.

I woke up the next morning listening to some strange buzzing noise coming from the bedside table. In my near comatose state I managed to realize that it was my cell phone. Who in the fuck was calling me on my damn honeymoon at 5 in the fucking morning? Somebody better be dead. Bella stirred beside me.

"Ugh, Edward. Answer your phone." She groaned and buried her head in her pillow.

"Fuck, it's Alice." My sister better have a good explanation for this.

"Doesn't she know it's not even 5 a.m. here?"

"Alice? What the hell!" I exclaimed into the phone. I knew Bella could hear Alice's reply in her usual hyper voice but I doubted she could understand what she was saying.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I know it's early there and I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important. Someone broke into your apartment earlier this evening." Alice was almost hysterical.

"Oh fuck, are you serious? You weren't there when it happened were you?" Bella sat up and stared at me. I gently rubbed her thigh to let her know it was ok.

"No, thank God. Jasper and I had gone out to dinner. Edward, I'm so sorry. I hope you and Bella aren't mad at me. I really am sorry. I feel awful."

"No, of course we aren't mad Ali. The main thing is that you weren't there when it happened. We'll be on the first flight out. I'll call you once I have them booked. Can you tell what might have been taken?"

"The TV in the living room is gone and it looks like your stereo is gone too. That's all that sticks out immediately. I'll wait to hear from you and Jazz and I will pick you up at the airport. Please tell Bella I am so sorry. God, I hate that I had to interrupt your honeymoon. The police need you two to come and let them know what all has been taken. I'm sorry Edward. I love you very much."

"It's ok Alice, I love you too little sis. We'll see you soon." I ended the call and turned to find a wide eyed Bella.

"What happened Edward? Is Alice ok?"

"Sweetheart, it seems like our apartment was broken into sometime late last evening."

"Oh my God, is Alice ok? She wasn't hurt was she?"

"No, she and Jasper had gone out to dinner. When they returned back the door was ajar and Jasper didn't let Alice enter. They called the police right away, but we need to get back home because they need us to tell them what is missing. Alice said she could tell right away that the living room TV and stereo were gone."

"And she thought we'd be upset with her?"

"She did, but I assured her we weren't." Bella calmed down once she realized that Jasper and Alice were ok. I immediately began making calls to book us on the next flight home. Bella was a little sad that we wouldn't get to see Paris now, but I promised her we would come back. Maybe we could celebrate our first anniversary here.

With our flights booked and our bags loaded, we headed to the airport. Both of us were in a hurry to get home and find out what had been stolen from us. Bella worried about the jewelry her Grandma Swan had left to her. It was very old and could not be replaced. I sent up a silent prayer that it was left alone.

Several hours into the flight Bella and our overly flirty flight attendant had shared some words. Apparently my wife had her fill of the woman's less than honorable intentions where I was concerned and politely told her to leave me the fuck alone. I had to admit, it stroked my ego when a woman found me attractive. But the thing that turned me on the most was how fuckhot it was when Bella got possessive of me. That shit turned me on like a light switch. Because I'm a straight up pervert and can't keep my hands to myself, I asked for a blanket for my wife. Once "Misti" brought us the blanket and was successfully dismissed, I covered Bella and myself up and proceeded to finger my wife until she was coming undone around me in her seat. Smiling like the smug bastard that I am, I kissed Bella on the lips and settled in for a nap. It wasn't long before I woke up receiving the best hand job on the planet. I looked over at Bella, not saying a word, and she didn't even acknowledge me. She kept reading her book with one hand while her other one moved up and down my shaft until I was spilling my release all over her hand and the tissues she held. She's always so prepared.

"Damn baby, fuck. I think I like waking up like that." She winked at me and called the flight attendant over to give her the wadded up tissue.

"Excuse me, Misti, could you be a dear and throw this away for me? My husband and I had a little mishap." Bella smiled warmly at the woman that had gotten under her skin. I nearly lost my shit when Misti held out her hand and accepted the spunk-laced tissue, realization dawning suddenly on her face. She quickly recovered and nodded at my wife as she walked off.

"You are one unbelievably sexy woman Mrs. Cullen." I kissed her soundly as we descended into Sea-Tac to make our way home.

Alice and Jasper met us at the airport and Alice was still worried we were upset with her. Once we assured her we weren't she calmed down. When we arrived at our apartment I began to make a list of items that were missing. The TV and stereo were indeed gone from the living room along with the Blu-Ray player. From the office they had taken the computer monitor but left the computer.

I found Bella in our bedroom, hesitantly looking at her jewelry box that sat on the dresser.

"Do you want me to look?" I asked her from the doorway.

"Please?" She asked me with a small smile.

I opened the jewelry box and pulled out the pieces she had been worried about. She visibly relaxed and sighed.

"Oh thank God." I pulled her into a hug as I continued to look through her jewelry.

"Baby, did you bring the locket I gave you for your birthday with you?"

"No, I only brought the necklace you gave me for our wedding. Is it not in there?"

"No baby, it's not here. It's so weird though. Your most expensive pieces are still here." I shrugged and went back to the list I was making, adding her locket to it.

"It has to be somewhere Edward. I mean, your new iPad that you forgot to take with us is still right where you left it on the bedside table. It seems like they didn't make it too far past the living room."

She was right. Whatever had been on the minds of the person or persons that broke in here had obviously been in the living room. We wrapped up the list and filled out all the paperwork we needed. The police assured us they would let us know if and when they found something out.

In the next few weeks, I had an entire security system installed and replaced the items that were stolen from us. Life seemed to settle into a nice routine after that, with me keeping a tight schedule at the hospital and Bella settling into her job easily. Being married to her was proving to be absolutely wonderful. Our lives were perfect and I knew our future looked bright. I tried to make sure I showed Bella everyday how much I loved and cherished her. I never wanted her to feel anything less than perfect, which is exactly what she was to and for me.

**A/N: Gotta hate it when a robbery interrupts your damn honeymoon! And maybe the flight attendants on future flights should beware of Mrs. Cullen and her "tissues"! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Reviews are better than joining the Mile High Club with Edward! LOL…well maybe a close second?**


	5. Chapter 5 BPOV

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer is the brain behind Twilight. I just play with her characters and make them do what I want. **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Shannon (CullenSweetheart) and I have been having such a great time getting this story together for you. We have exchanged hundreds of emails over the last couple of months and the product is a fantastic new friendship and this story. **

**The drama of this story is going to start soon. A little bit in this chapter and it will grow from here. **

**I hate to beg…. But please read and review. Reviews are what keep this story going! **

**ENJOY!**

I always Do – Chapter 5 - BPOV

"Sweetheart, I'm home." Edward whispered in my ear and then lightly kissed my forehead. I smiled softly and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was just after 10 pm. I must have dozed off waiting for Edward's late evening break call.

"You're early!" I said with a huge grin, "I thought you were stuck at the hospital till after midnight."

"I was, Marcus had to come in early to consult on a case he was working on last night and told me to take off early."

"I love it when you get to come home early!"

"Me too." He kissed me on the lips and smiled down at me. "And I have the next 72 hours off and I am going to show my wife just how much I love her."

I smiled and kissed him again. After six months of marriage, he still had not failed to show me just how much he loves me. Even in the simplest way, a phone call while on his break at work, a text when ever he has a chance, a kiss on his way out the door, I could never doubt his love for me. I sighed and snuggled into his arms.

"So Garrett's wife Kate had the baby." Edward said into my hair.

"Oh, what did she have?" I smiled cause I knew where this conversation was leading. He hadn't brought it up since just after we were married, but I knew how much Edward wanted children.

"A little girl, they named her Bree. Garrett brought her into the hospital to show her off this afternoon. She has a head full of blonde hair, big expressive eyes; she is the sweetest little thing."

"I bet. Hopefully she looks like her Mother. Garrett is a great guy and all, but I would pity a little girl that would be stuck with his nose."

Edward let out a loud bark of laughter and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Beautiful, I want to ask you something." He said with nerves filtering through his voice.

I tilted my head to look up at his face. I could see the apprehension on his face. I reached up, ran my fingers along his jaw and smiled. "You can ask me anything handsome."

He took a deep breath and smiled down at me. "Baby, what do you think about trying to start a family sooner rather than later?"

I smiled brightly at him. "You mean like go off of my birth control and start trying to have a little Cullen?"

"That is exactly what I mean." His smile mirrored mine.

"Well, what would you say if I told you I was due for my shot two weeks ago and didn't actually go for it?" I knew he would be happy. Every time I saw him look at a baby or small child a look of longing would cross his features.

A look of slight shock mixed with confusion crossed his face for a brief second, and then his smiled almost blinded me. A moment later I was pinned and he was kissing me everywhere.

"So, we're officially trying to make a baby?" He asked excitement filling his voice. I couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across my face and I nodded.

"Well then, lets practice!" And he pounced.

A few weeks later Edward's 30th birthday rolled around. He was going to be getting off work early and asked me to meet him for lunch at the hospital. I had not been by in several weeks so I agreed.

I pulled my car into the underground parkade and made my way to the elevators. When I walked up, Heidi, one of the nurses from the ER was waiting as well. I nodded my head in acknowledgement and then pulled my phone out to send a quick text to Edward to let him know I was on my way up.

The elevator arrived and both Heidi and I walked in. Just as the door was about to close I heard someone calling out to hold the elevator. Heidi caught the door and another woman ran in.

"Oh! Thanks, Heidi." She said out of breath. She must have been a newer nurse because I didn't recognize her and she was in a fairly new pair of dark blue Harborview nursing scrubs. She was fairly pretty, with longer dark blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and pale blue eyes.

"Hey Gianna." Heidi said with a smile.

Gianna smiled politely at me and turned her attention back to Heidi.

"So, I'm not normally one to brag, but you will never guess what happened to me on one of my shifts last week." Gianna said in an excited voice.

"What's that hon?" Heidi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So I was working the overnight and had to change cause some brat puked all over me. I went into the on-call room to change and I guess I forgot to lock the door, cause when I was just about to pull my top on, standing there in just my bra, the door swung open and there stands Dr. McHottie Cullen. Oh. My. God. I just froze cause just looking at his gorgeous green eyes and high cheekbones made me drool. Well; he noticed right away that I didn't have a shirt on… and I swear he stood there, looked me up and down and then he licked those beautiful pouty lips. Ungh, I wanted to jump on his dick right then and there."

"Holy shit Gi! What did you do?" Heidi whisper yelled. She knew very well that they were talking about my husband.

"Well, I got all bold and said, 'So Dr. Cullen. You see something you like?' and he didn't say anything at first, all he did was palm his himself through his pants. I almost died." Gianna said in an almost breathless voice.

"Wow." Heidi said glancing at me out of the corner of her eye. "What happened next?"

Gianna giggled. "He said that if he didn't have to be back on the floor in 10 minutes he would show me just how much he liked what he saw."

I almost snorted at that. But I didn't want to bring attention to myself. I knew she was full of shit. Just trying to be like one of many slutty nurses who thought they had a chance with my husband. But I knew better, I was the only woman he saw that way, and he showed me that almost every night.

The elevator dinged, singling that we had finally reached the main floor. The elevator doors opened and across the hall, leaning against the admitting desk was my beautiful doctor. I heard Gianna sigh when she spotted him. She stepped out of the elevator first and greeted him.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen." She practically purred. "Are you working the afternoon shift today?"

"Oh, Hello, Rianna." He replied, getting her name wrong. This time I did snort, especially after I saw the seductive smile fall slightly from her face. Edward heard me and looked up right into my eyes, a huge smile spread across his face.

I swept past Gianna and Heidi and walked into his arms. As he wrapped his arms around me I smiled up at him and said loud enough for Nurse Slutty to hear, "Hello, Dr. McHottie."

"Hello my beautiful wife." He leaned down and kissed me like he hadn't seen me in days. "I missed you baby." He whispered.

I heard an indignant huff behind me and Edward straightened up to see Gianna and Heidi still standing there.

"Can I help you ladies?" He asked with an authoritative tone.

Heidi said no, then bid a quick goodbye to Gianna and took off down the hall. Gianna looked me up and down and smirked.

"I didn't realize you had a girlfriend Dr. Cullen." I snickered at the tone of voice she was using. Trying so hard to be alluring.

"Oh, I don't have a girlfriend." A triumphant smile graced her face; she thought he was going to deny me even though his arm was curled tightly around my waist. But her smile quickly fell when I placed my left hand on his chest showing off my wedding and engagement rings. "Rianna, this is my amazing wife Bella."

"Wife? But no one mentioned that you're married." She said indignantly, sounding a bit like a 13-year-old girl.

"Well, my personal life is not any of your business nor is a part of orientation for your job."

She huffed, quickly turned away from us and then followed Heidi down the hall.

Edward glanced down at me. "Dr. McHottie?"

I giggled. "Sorry, baby. I had to. I over heard Nurse Slutty trying to say you offered her a romp in the on-call room and that's what she called you when she started her tale."

His eyes went wide before he barked out a laugh. "Seriously?"

"Yup. I'm actually really glad you were standing there when I got off the elevator. It was much easier putting her in her place that way. I didn't want to have to punch her in the face for lying about my husband that way."

Edward laughed again, took my hand and led me down to the cafeteria. We grabbed lunch to go and headed up to the on call rooms to eat. He knew they wouldn't be in use at that time of day, so we would be able to enjoy our lunch in peace.

Once we were finished and the garbage thrown away Edward glanced at me with a smile. "So Rianna said I offered her some fun in here?" He asked with a smirk glancing around the room.

I laughed and told him exactly what she had said.

"I'm so glad that you know I would never, actually _could_ never do that to you."

"I know. That's why it was so much fun putting her in her place." I smiled at him and gave him a peck on lips.

"But ya know, her idea has some merit."

"Huh"

"Well baby, these rooms are very convenient if say…a Doctor and his amazingly sexy wife were in here. Alone. With the door locked."

I flushed as soon as I figured out what he meant. "Why, Dr. Cullen. Are you trying to say that you want to have sex with your wife in the on-call room at your place of employment?"" I asked innocently.

"That is exactly what I am saying." He pulled me into the little room with the single bed, closed and locked the door. Before I could say a word, my top was pulled over me head and Edward's lips were on mine. I moaned loudly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Shhh baby, as much as I love your moans, we need to be quiet. Anyone could walk by and hear us."

He lowered me to the small bed and covered me with his body. His fingers deftly slipped up my back and unhooked my bra.

"Fuck baby, you are so beautiful. I still can't believe you're mine."

"Always yours Edward. Forever."

"Just like I'm yours. Now, I am going to do to you what that nurse could only dream I would even think of doing to her. Do you want me to fuck you baby? Or do you want me to go slow?"

I whimpered, "Oh god. Please, Edward."

"Remember what I've said many times baby. You never have to beg. Just tell me what you want, and you can have it." His fingers slipped under my skirt and skimmed my thigh. "Do you want me to make you come with my fingers first? I know you like that." He reached the apex of my thighs and discovered a little bit of his birthday gift.

"Fuucccckkk baby. No panties? You've been bare under this little skirt for the last hour?"

I just nodded and bucked my hips into his hand. "Edward. Please baby. I need you. Make me come, fuck me."

He groaned loudly. "Oh baby, I am going to make you feel so fucking good."

His fingers finally reached where I needed them the most. He pushed two of his long digits into my pussy and he moaned again.

"Oh baby, you're so wet. Am I the one who makes you this wet?" His thumb circled my clit and he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of me. "Are you going to come for me, my dirty girl?"

I whimpered and moaned at the same time as his fingers started going a bit faster. He curled them slightly and found the spongy spot of tissue deep inside me and massaged it. I gasped, my body tensing in pleasure.

"Yessssss. Right there. Fuck baby, I love what your fingers do to me." He captured my mouth with his and kept pumping his fingers in and out and rubbing my clit. It didn't take long before my entire body froze as my orgasm washed over me.

We were both breathing heavy as I came down from my high. I rubbed my fingers over his cock through his scrub pants and smiled up at him. "Would you like me to repay the favor Dr. Cullen?" I asked with a coy smile.

"Oh baby. I would love for you to return the favor. What are you going to do? Are you going to suck my cock? Or are you going to let me fuck you till you're screaming my name?"

I shuddered. I loved his filthy mouth, the words he only said for me. No one outside of our relationship would believe me if I told them that reserved, shy, quiet, clean cut Dr. Cullen had the filthiest mouth when it came to our sex life.

"Well, baby. Since it is your birthday. How about you choose. Do you want me to suck you until you come, or do you want my pussy to milk your cock for all its worth?"

He sucked in a breath. I didn't talk dirty very often, but I knew he loved it when I did.

"Fuck baby. I want that pussy. Take that skirt off so I can see you glistening for me."

I stood and quickly took my skirt off as he took removed his scrubs. He was standing there in just this grey boxer briefs and I stilled for a second admiring my husbands perfect body as he slipped the boxers over his hips and let them fall to the floor. I sighed and smiled at him as he pulled me back into his arms. He laid down on the bed and pulled me down on top of him.

"Ride me baby." He whispered against my lips.

I lifted myself up and then came back down hard on his cock. We both gasped at the contact and his hands immediately found my hips. He stilled me for a moment.

"Fuck, I love you so much Bella."

I grinned down at him. "I love you too Handsome." Then I started to move.

He was impossibly hard inside me. It didn't take long before his dirty words and the thrust of his hips sent me over the edge once more.

"Oh yeah baby, milk my cock, Fuck that feels so fucking good." He moaned as my orgasm squeezed him. "I'm so fucking close baby. I am going to come so fucking hard. You did this to me. I love it when you fuck me baby."

I shuddered once more as another climax came out of nowhere. "Fuck. Oh BELLLLLLAAA!" He roared as he released deep inside of me.

We're both panting and sweating but smiling at each other.

"Happy Birthday baby." I whispered against his jaw.

"Indeed." He said with a chuckle. We laid there for a few moments letting our breathing even over and our heart rate slow down. "Lets hop in the shower and clean up." He said and sat up with me still on his lap. He pulled me into the tiny shower stall and we quickly shower, dry off and re-dress. We didn't bother with our hair. Edward's was lost cause and mine would take too long to dry. I would just have to suffer with the freshly fucked look until I could use the brush I kept in my car.

We walked out of the on-call room hand in hand, goofy smiles plastered on our faces. Edward turned to close the door and we both heard a gasp behind us.

Gianna was standing about 10 feet away with a look of shock on her face. I could tell she knew exactly what we had been up to and from the look in her eyes; she was jealous.

"Can I help you Rianna?" Edward asked.

"It's Gianna," She said with a scowl; "and I was coming to look for you Dr. Cullen. I didn't realize your _wife_ was still here with you." She scoffed a bit on the word wife.

"Well, seeing as I was off duty over an hour ago, there is no need for you to actually be looking for me. Dr. Hunter is on duty for the rest of my shift, and it has been noted on the roster. There is no need for you to be down this hallway as your job is in triage, and I know for a fact that you started less than an hour ago. So I suggest you head back to your post and do your job." His voice was strong and full of authority and it made me want to slam him down to the floor and ride him again.

Gianna's eyes went wide and I could see tears forming as she quickly turned and went back the way she came.

"Fuck, Edward. That was hot! You need to use that voice at home." I purred up at him.

He just laughed, grabbed my hand in his and headed towards the elevators. We separated in the garage to get our separate cars and I followed him home.

That night we had dinner with the Cullen's and officially announced that we had decided to try and get pregnant. Esme was almost hysterical; she was so excited to become a Grandma. Even though we had to explain to her that we weren't pregnant yet and that we had JUST started trying. She didn't care. Alice was almost as excited as Esme. She made me promise that if we had a girl, she could teach her to shop and how to plan a party. Edward vetoed that one. He didn't want to go broke before our little girl was 10. Emmett, of course, had to comment on the trying aspect, adding a wiggle of his eyebrows to his comments. Which earned him a much-deserved slap to the back of the head by Rose.

When Edward and I got home that evening, we were both a bit tired, but it was too early for bed. I decided to go through the mail and get some bills out of the way so that I didn't have to think about them later. The utility bills were all in both our names but Edward insisted on taking care of those, so I set them aside but the water bill caught my attention.

It was addressed to Edward Cullen and Isabella Black. What the fuck?

"Edward. Come look at this." I called from the office.

"What's up baby?" He asked as he walked into the room.

"Am I seeing things?" I said handing him the bill. His eyebrows bunched together as he looked at the envelope.

"What the hell?" He asked glancing back up at me.

"I don't know. Hydro has always said Bella Swan. We never did change this one to Cullen after the wedding."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and went into the filing cabinet to pull out the last few bills. Each one was addressed to Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. Not even Isabella, but Bella. "I know I haven't called and changed that and I sure as hell would NOT change it to Black."

"Well I am going to get to the bottom of this. Is customer service 24 hours?"

I opened up the bill to look for the customer service phone number. "It is."

Edward took the bill and pulled out his cell phone. He was on hold for a few minutes before he was connected to the billing department. He put the phone on speaker.

"Seattle Public Utilities, Billing department. How can I help you?" A pleasant female voice asked.

"Yes. I would like to enquire about a name change on my Water bill."

"I can help you with that sir." She asked for our account number and names on the account.

"Well sir. According to our records, you called on the 3rd of June and requested that the name of Bella Swan be changed to Isabella Black. " Edward looked pissed.

"Are you sure it was me?"

"Yes sir. The call was taken at 2:40 pm on the afternoon of June the 3rd. The clerk that recorded the call wrote and I quote. 'Edward Cullen called to change secondary account holder's name from Bella Swan to Isabella Black. Reason: legal change of name."

"Well I can assure you that I made no such call. That name needs to be changed. But not back to Bella Swan. Ms. Swan is now Mrs. Cullen and it needs to read Edward Cullen changes secondary account holder's name from Bella Swan to Bella Cullen. I would also like a note placed on the account that without security questions that is not to be changed again."

"Yes sir." The woman on the other end of the line actually sounded scared of Edward. They then set up several security questions to ensure it didn't happen again.

I sat down on the couch in the office and watched Edward as he finished up the phone call. He smiled at me as he wrote down the answers to his questions to be put into a document on our computer later.

Once he was off the phone he sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Edward. What the hell?" I wasn't mad at him, but I couldn't figure out how the hell my former married name ended up on one of our personal bills.

"I don't know baby. You don't think Jacob would do something like that do you? To fluster you for some reason?"

"I don't think so. I mean he wasn't even that mad when I filed for the divorce. He was upset, and tried to demand that I call it off. But I don't think he would pull shit like that." My mind was reeling. I knew Jacob was capable of retaliation. But why start now; over a year after it happened?

"Well. Keep an eye on any other mail that comes in. If your old married name pops up. Let me know. I will get to the bottom of it. Now _Mrs. Cullen_, let's go to our bedroom and finish celebrating my birthday." He said with a smirk after emphasizing the Mrs. Cullen part.

"Yeah, I still have to give your birthday blow job."

He gave me a huge smile, scooped me up in his arms and carried me to our bedroom. It was a very good thing that neither of us had to work the next day, cause I gave him his birthday present a couple of times throughout the night.

**A/N: Mmm fun times with Dirty Talking Docward in the on-call room. I could get behind that! **

**I wanted to claw Gianna's eyes out when I was writing this! But she was needed for the story line. **

**The drama has kicked up a little bit in this one. All will be revealed in time. We have a special out take that will be posted after Chapter 8 goes up. **

**We have finally settled on an update schedule. My chapters – Bella's POV - will be posting on Friday's starting with this chapter and Shannon's chapters – Edward's POV – will be posting on Saturdays. **

**Thank you for continuing to read, review, favorite and Follow! I smile every time I receive an alert! **


	6. Chapter 6 EPOV

****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT****

**A/N: One review I read said that our chapters were being too repetitive and they found themselves skimming over my chapters. We have tried very hard not to be repetitive as neither of us enjoy a story like that. I only tried to keep some things the same and offer Edward's own version of events. Going forward, I will try not to repeat BPOV so much. I hope this makes my parts of this story easier and more interesting to read. Sorry for any confusion! – Shannon (CullenSweetheart)**

Practice. Practice makes perfect. I was beginning to love that motto. When Bella told me she had not renewed her birth control shot and decided to try to have my baby, I thought my face was going to split open from my smile. I love Bella more than my own life and the thought of her having my baby does things to me that I can't explain. So, I was making sure we practiced as much as possible. Bella had visited me at work a few times in the last several weeks. One time in particular was drilled into my memory. We had um.._practiced_ in one of the on call rooms. Being a doctor definitely had its strong points.

The hospital was keeping me extremely busy. It seemed like there was always an accident or some kid shoving rocks or peas up his or her nose that kept me hopping. One night last week, a young woman had come in with abdominal pain and some bleeding. She told me she was twelve weeks pregnant and was worried she may be having a miscarriage. We immediately did an ultrasound and found a strong little heart beating furiously. The joy on the young woman's face was magnificent. We were able to get her stabilized and admitted her for observation. She thanked me profusely as she inquired if I had any children. I couldn't help the smile on my face when I told her that my wife and I were just starting to try to become pregnant. She wished me luck as they wheeled her up to a room. I told her I'd come check in on her tomorrow before I started my shift. Dealing with this young lady made me think about Bella. I hoped the pregnancy would be uneventful and easy once it occurred. I prayed it would be.

Dropping off the last chart at the nurse's station I chatted briefly with Marcus, who was the doctor coming on duty when I left. As we were talking, I felt a warm body very close to my back. Before I could react, I felt female breasts rub against my shoulder blades. Spinning around on my heels I was face to face with Gianna, or Nurse Slutty as Bella called her.

"Oh Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry. I was trying to drop off Mrs. Wilson's chart and when I leaned over I lost my balance." She smiled up at me trying to look attractive. She looked like a rabid warthog.

"Rianna, I'm not sure what it's going to take, but if you do not stop attempting to throw yourself at me at every turn I will speak with your supervisor and have you reassigned. For the last time, I am a very happily married man. The chances of me doing anything of a sexual nature with you are less than slim to none. You've seen my wife, why would I want anyone else? Now, I suggest you drop off your chart and tra-la-la your happy little self back to your assigned station. Have a pleasant evening." I turned my back on her to see Marcus fighting hard not to laugh. I winked at him and bid him good night as well.

"My fucking name is Gianna, Dr. Colon." She stomped off in the opposite direction, her pony tail swinging violently from side to side. I glanced back at Marcus.

"Did she just call me Dr. COLON?" I smirked and barely contained my laughter.

"Yes she did. She absolutely did." His chin was quivering as he tried to control himself.

"Well, I guess it's fitting. I have been told I can sometimes be a real ASS!" That did it. Marcus lost it and so did I. Oh my God, I needed that.

I was on my way home when the sounds of Bella's personal ringtone blared through my iPhone. I chuckled out loud every time it played. _Cherry Pie_ by Warrant. I thought it was fitting seeing as she tasted better than cherry pie.

"Hello Beautiful" I always answered her calls like this.

"Hello yourself Handsome. Are you on your way home yet?"

"I am Sweetness. I just pulled out of the parking garage. Did you need me to pick something up on the way home?"

"Actually yes if you don't mind." Suddenly her voice held a tinge of nervousness.

"Bella, is everything ok? Your voice sounds shaky." I tightened my grip on my steering wheel and prepared to get home as fast as I could if need be.

"Well, I'm not sure how to say this. I mean, it's probably nothing and I'm technically not late until tomorrow. But my breasts hurt really badly and I have been so tired this week. Shit, Edward, I am probably getting all worked up over nothing." Her verbal diarrhea left me in shock.

"Baby, are you trying to tell me you may be pregnant?" I tried to hide my blossoming excitement. I barely heard her whispered response.

"Yes."

I stopped by Rite-Aid on the way home and bought ten pregnancy tests. Ok, so maybe I overdid it just a little bit, but whatever. I had told Bella that I would also bring home dinner, so I stopped at our favorite Chinese take-out place and got her usual, Orange Chicken and Wonton Soup, and my Seafood Fried Rice with Hot and Sour Soup. When I pulled into our driveway I noticed a dark sedan parked down the way a bit. It wasn't that unusual for cars to be parked along the curbs but for some reason, this particular car bothered me. I shrugged it off and hurried inside to my beautiful wife. She met me at the door with a tight embrace and a less than chaste kiss.

"Mmm baby, as much as I love this, let's get inside before I throw you down on the sidewalk and hump you shamelessly within an inch of your life." She smiled at me and I swatted her gorgeous ass as I closed the door behind us.

"That definitely sounds like something worth exploring Dr. Cullen." The little minx took the food from me and carried it to the kitchen to set it out for us to eat.

"So I stopped by the drug store and bought a couple tests." She stilled immediately and nodded her head. I walked over and put my arms around her waist. "Talk to me baby. How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. I mean, I want to be pregnant so badly Edward. I am working myself up for it and could possibly get a big fat let down. I have tried to stop getting excited but I can't." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I rubbed her back gently trying to sooth her.

"Bella, either way we'll be fine. If you aren't pregnant this month, we'll try again. We'll keep trying until it happens. You're young and healthy, we have plenty of time Sweet girl." I kissed her forehead. "And besides, I may have bought ten pregnancy tests, so we have ten tries." I winked at her as I ran my hands down her arms.

"Let's eat Handsome. I'm starving. And Edward, really? Ten?" I shrugged my shoulders and tried to give her my little boy smile. She rolled her eyes and laughed as we dug into our food.

I had to get up early the next morning to start my shift so Bella and I decided we would wait to take the test. She decided since she wasn't actually late yet, she would wait until she was a week late. Then if she hadn't started her period she would test right away. I took my shower and put on my scrubs, ran my hands through my fucked up hair and called it good. When I bent down to kiss Bella goodbye she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down hard, making me have to brace my arms on either side of her shoulders.

"Come here Dr. Feelgood. I'd like a proper goodbye kiss." She traced my lips with her tongue and my cock immediately stood erect in my scrubs.

"Fuck baby, you need some of this cock this morning?" I quickly pulled my scrub top off and began lowering my pants and boxers. It didn't take much to get me going at all where my wife was concerned.

"Yes Edward, I fucking need that big cock in my mouth and in my pussy. I need it so bad." Son of a bitch, I wasn't sure what had gotten into Bella but I fucking loved it. Early shift be damned.

"Dammit woman, you make me so fucking hot so damn quickly. What do you need Bella? Tell me what you want Sweetheart and I'll give it to you. Anything baby." I was lined up between her luscious thighs with my hard cock rubbing her wet folds. God she was soaked.

"I need you to fuck me Dr. Cullen. Fuck me HARD EDWARD." She looked into my eyes, her own dark and hooded with lust.

"You want to be fucked this morning baby? I think I'm your man. Give me those fucking legs." I got up on my knees and grabbed her behind her knees, dragging her closer to me and threw each leg over my shoulders. My cock was throbbing as I slid deeply into her with one hard thrust.

"Fuck yes Edward. Just like that. Hard. Fuck me hard." She was pushing up against each of my down strokes, making me go deeper each time.

"Baby, I'm not going to last long if you keep that up. Shit you feel so goddamned good. Who's cock is fucking you Bella? Who owns this tight wet pussy?"

"You do Edward. Yours. It's yours." She was panting and I could feel her orgasm building. She was squeezing me with each thrust and I was fighting to hold off my own orgasm. I never allowed myself to come until Bella did. That shit just wasn't right. Any man that came before his lover wasn't a good partner. Period.

"Come on Beautiful, I need you to come for me. Fucking come for me baby." I yelled as I felt it. Bella's orgasm came hard, each pulse of her muscles squeezed my cock impossibly harder.

"Shhhiiiitttt! Edddwwarrrd!" She writhed below me and I lost my shit. My release spilled deep inside her pulsing over and over filling her up.

"Belllllaaa!" I roared as I climaxed. Bella was watching me as I came and I kept my eyes locked with hers.

After a few minutes our breathing evened back out and I looked at the clock noticing I had to start my shift in fifteen minutes. I kissed Bella on the nose as I withdrew my now softened cock and stood up beside the bed. I walked to the bathroom and returned with a warm washcloth and gently cleaned my gorgeous wife.

"Mmm thank you Edward. I woke up so damn horny for some reason. I knew you were going to leave soon so I had to take a chance. I'm sorry I made you late." She actually looked sorry. Well, I couldn't have that.

"Bella, any time you feel the need to fuck my brains out, please do not hesitate. I don't care if I'm late as hell. Being buried balls deep in your sweet pussy is worth it." I kissed her on the nose and went back to the bathroom to clean myself up and get redressed.

When I arrived at the hospital I quickly signed in for my shift and noticed I was only about ten minutes late. Not bad Cullen. You made it and you have a goofy sexed up grin on your face. Life is good.

About half way through my shift I was paged to the second floor nurses station. When I arrived I found Rosalie waiting for me.

"Rose, what a nice surprise. How are you? Everything ok?"

"Oh yeah, I was just here for my Well Woman Exam and I wondered if you had time to go grab some coffee or something?"

"Sure, that sounds great actually, I haven't had any lunch yet and I'm starving. Can I buy you lunch?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely! I thought you'd never ask!" She winked at me and punched me lightly in the arm. I loved Rosalie. She was such a no nonsense girl and tough as nails. Anybody that could regulate my big brother like she could was alright in my book. I placed my hand on the small of her back as I guided her to the elevator. Just as we rounded the corner, Gianna and Heidi were walking toward us. The little devil sitting on my shoulder spoke up and I had to listen to him. He acted like such a little shit. I leaned close to Rose's ear and whispered quickly.

"Follow my lead ok? The nurse on the right is Gianna. She's the one that won't stop throwing herself at me even after I've told her I'm not interested." Rose looked up and saw the two of them and immediately tucked her arm inside mine and leaned her head on my shoulder. We ended up waiting for the elevator beside Gianna and Heidi. I could see the smirk on Gianna's face. It was obvious she thought she was catching me in the act. Rosalie is a beautiful woman and is absolutely playing it up for me. I looked down at Rose and winked.

"Thanks for meeting me today Rosie. I really needed to see you."

"Oh Eddie" she purred "you know I'll always COME when you call. I had a wonderful time. I'm so glad Bella agreed to this." I almost lost it but quickly composed myself. I chanced a look at Nurse Slutty and she was seething. Heidi chose that moment to clear her throat. I looked away from Rose and at them.

"Hello Heidi, Rianna. Beautiful day isn't it?" I felt Rose's body shaking trying to hold in her laughter.

"Are you going to introduce us to your _friend_ Dr. Cullen?" Skankanna asked. Not missing a beat, Rose stuck out her hand and spoke.

"Rosalie Hale-Cullen, it's nice to meet you, Rianna is it?" I had to look away.

"No, actually it's not. It's Gianna. Wait, your last name is Cullen too?"

"Yes, I'm married to Edward's brother Emmett." Gianna's eyes widened as she made some sort of kinky conclusion in her fucked up head. Just then the elevator dinged and the doors opened. I motioned for all the ladies to enter ahead of me. As Rose walked in front of me, I swatted her on the ass, making her yelp.

"Oh EDDIE! STOP IT NOW!" Rose was earning her lunch, that was for sure.

"Sorry baby, you know I can't let that ass walk by me without tappin' it." Gianna began to cough and choke loudly.

"Rianna, are you ok? Got something caught in your throat?"

"Ok, you have got to be kidding me. You're fucking your own sister in law? And your wife is ok with it? Yet you won't give me the time of day? What happened to happily married?"

Before I could say anything the elevator doors opened and Heidi dragged Gianna out as quickly as she could. We watched them as the doors closed and when Gianna turned around to look at us, Rosalie pushed me back against the wall and made it look like she was kissing me passionately. In actuality she had her face in the crook of my neck and was laughing hard while I lowered my head to make it look like I was kissing her. Once the doors closed completely we both lost our shit.

"Oh my God Edward that was fucking awesome!"

"Thank you for helping me with that! Fuck, I love watching that bitch squirm. You just earned yourself a steak Mrs. Cullen."

"Fuck yeah I did. Thanks_ EDDIE_." She snickered.

"Ok, enough of that shit. Let's go."

We made our way to grab some lunch at a local steakhouse. On the way back we decided to stop at Starbucks for a drink. We got in line and I told Rosalie to go grab us a table and I would get our drinks. She found one over in the corner, a little out of the way. I was glad for the small break from the chaos that was Harborview ER.

I paid for our drinks and waited for them to be made. I noticed a guy sitting off to the side near where Rose was. He was a Native American man, well-built and dressed in a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. Something about him reminded me of that dickhead Jacob Black. He wasn't bothering Rosalie, but for some reason, he had my guard up. I felt like he was watching me too. As I walked over to the table with our drinks, he got up and moved away, heading toward the bathroom. I shrugged it off thinking I was being paranoid.

Rosalie and I enjoyed our coffees and I needed to get back to work so we cut our visit short. I thanked her for spending the afternoon with me and we hugged while we stood at the table. I walked her out and opened my car door for her. We made it back to the hospital and I walked her to her car where she told me thanks for lunch and gave me a peck on the cheek. Emmett was a lucky guy. His Rosie was one in a million and I was so glad she was my sister in law. She brought out the best in Emmett and my big lug of a brother was so happy. His ex- girlfriend, Senna, had really done a number on him. Rosalie came along just when he needed her and he's never looked back. They were absolutely meant to be.

The next week went by quickly with me having to pull three double shifts because one of the doctors had some minor surgery and wasn't able to work for a few days. I covered for him. By the time Saturday night rolled around, I was dead on my feet when I walked through my front door just slightly after eleven p.m. My gorgeous wife was asleep in the recliner looking rumpled and adorable. I kissed her softly on the forehead as I slid my arms under her knees and gently picked her up to carry her to our bed.

"Edward?" She opened her eyes and inhaled deeply, letting a soft sigh escape her lips.

"I'm home baby girl. Let's get you to bed." I heard her soft snore and chuckled as she was already back to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and reached for Bella, but all I found was an empty, still warm spot where my wife was supposed to be. I sat up in the bed and stretched my sore muscles. Just as I stood up, the bathroom door opened and Bella stood in the doorway staring at me. In her hand was a small stick with a pink cap on the end. Oh shit.

"Sweetheart, is that what I think it is?" I walked slowly toward her.

"Yes." She looked up at me, tears welling up in her eyes as she handed me the test. Taking a deep breath, I looked down to see two pink lines.

"Bella?"

"It's positive Daddy."


	7. Chapter 7 BPOV

**A/N I don't own Twilight, that all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The amazing woman who created Edward Cullen in her mind…. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! The drama picks up considerably in this chapter. With Shannon's (CullenSweetheart) chapter tomorrow, you will most likely be shocked. Sunday we have an outtake for you that I wrote. It's not from Bella's POV, but it will give a lot of insight into things that have happened in the story so far.**

**Please read, review, follow and favorite. Those alerts tell us to keep going with this story!**

I had been feeling off for a couple of days. All I wanted to do was sleep and my breasts were beyond sore. I didn't want to get my hopes up but I was really thinking that I was pregnant. I wasn't even late yet, but my hopes were soaring. I didn't want to get Edward excited but I needed to tell him what I thought. So I called him when I knew he was just getting off work.

To say he was excited was an understatement. He brought home ten pregnancy tests. I just laughed when I looked in the bag he handed me. The grin on his face was priceless and made me love him just a little bit more. We decided not to do a test that night and wait till my period was actually late.

When Friday rolled around I was completely exhausted. Edward was working that afternoon shift and wouldn't be home until after 10. I curled up on his recliner in the living room with a book and must have fallen asleep. I woke briefly when I felt him lifting me into his arms. He carried me to bed and I was back to sleep before he had the covers pulled over me.

I woke the next morning to my stomach rolling. I barely made it to the en-suite bathroom before the contents of my stomach reappeared. I decided then that I should take a test. I cleaned myself up, brushed my teeth and then peed on the white and pink stick from one of the many boxes underneath our sink. Three minutes later I was holding something that would change our lives. It was positive. I was pregnant. Edward and I were going to be parents.

I stepped back into our bedroom to see Edward just waking up. He always looked so sexy sleep rumpled with bed head. His eyes locked on the item in my hand.

"Sweetheart, is that what I think it is?" He asked quietly as he started making his way toward me.

I felt the tears burning in my eyes. "Yes." I whispered.

He looked down at the stick in my hand and must have seen the two pink lines that basically yelled YOU'RE HAVING A BABY.

"Bella?" He asked astonished.

"It's positive Daddy."

"We're pregnant?" He asked.

"We are baby." I didn't even get the sentence finished before he was crashing his mouth to mine and swinging me around the room.

We spent over an hour celebrating, first in our bed, and then in our shower. I didn't think I had ever seen Edward that happy. After our shower, he wanted to take me to lunch to celebrate publically. Over our drinks and food Edward filled me in on his day at work on Friday. When he told me what happened after Rosalie showed up to go for lunch with him, I lost it. I was laughing so hard that the other patrons in the restaurant were looking at us like we were crazy.

"Oh, baby. When we see Rose tonight, please remind me to thank her. Damn I would have loved to see Gianna's face when she found out that Rose is your sister in law."

"It was pretty fucking funny. I don't think she will bother me anymore."

"Well just warn her that your PREGNANT wife will throw a smack down if she doesn't back off."

He just snickered at me. "I love it when you're jealous." I just glared at him but was actually fighting a smile.

When Monday rolled around, I called and made an appointment with my doctor to confirm the pregnancy. I let Edward know the date because he wanted to be there. I lucked out and got an appointment for Wednesday of that week. I sent Edward a text to let him know so that he could arrange his break around the time of my appointment. He replied with a big happy face and an I love you.

Wednesday arrived and I had taken the day off work so that I could get some running around done before my appointment. I sent a text to Edward to let him know I was at the hospital and to meet me in the cafeteria cause I needed something to drink. I greeted a few of Edward's co-workers as I walked through the cafeteria to the cooler where the drinks were stored. I was bending over to grab an apple juice from the bottom shelf and out of the corner of my eye I saw a very familiar figure across the room. By the time I straightened and turned my head he was striding out the exit. I shivered a little in apprehension as I thought, 'Why would Jacob be at the hospital?'

My nerves calmed immediately as I felt Edward's warm arm wrap around my waist.

"There's my beautiful wife." He kissed me lightly on the lips and smiled.

"Hey Handsome. I just need to pay for this and we can head upstairs."

He pulled the drink out of my hand and strode to the cashier. I just followed shaking my head. I couldn't even pay for a juice if he was present.

In the elevator I told him that I saw Jacob in the cafeteria.

"I kind of hope he didn't see me. For a while after I moved out of his house he tried contacting me on several occasions, almost demanding that I don't go through with the divorce. I would rather he didn't know where I am. "

"Well don't worry sweetheart. We both know he can't have you back. You're my wife now and you're pregnant with our baby. Not much he can do about that."

I smiled and kissed him. He always knew exactly what to say to calm me and to make me swoon.

The appointment with my doctor was routine. Blood was drawn and confirmed I was indeed pregnant.

Dr. Banner ushered us into his office and smiled across the desk. "So according to the date of your last period and all of the other information you gave me. You conceived June 20th and you're due on or around March 13th."

My eyes went wide as I glanced over at Edward. He gave me a huge grin knowing exactly what day that was. He snickered a little bit and looped his arm around my shoulder. Dr. Banner gave Edward an odd look.

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Oh nothing sir; it's just that June 20th is my birthday. I'm just pleased to know that my Bella got pregnant on my birthday." He said smug grin stuck in place.

I just shook my head. He knew very well that not only did we conceive on his birthday; that was also the day we had some fun in the on-call room to spite Gianna. How was I going to tell my child that he or she was conceived in the on-call room at Harborview Medical Center?

As soon as we were out of earshot of Dr. Banner I gave Edward a swat on the arm. "That wasn't funny you ass. We are so NOT telling this baby where he or she was conceived."

"Why not baby? It's unique. How many of his friends are going to be able to say that their mom and dad created a perfect combination of the two of them in an on-call room at the hospital?"

Damn that man and his perfect words. "A perfect combination of us?" I asked with tears immediately gathering in my eyes.

"Of course baby" He said as he pulled me into his arms; "I just hope he or she is lucky enough to get your gorgeous chocolate brown eyes." Then he kissed me far too passionately for public, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

Edward had to head back to work and I had the afternoon free so I thought I would do some grocery shopping. I stopped at the Whole Foods a few blocks from home and picked up a few things for dinner and a few staples we were missing around the house. When I was getting back in my car I looked across the street and swore I saw Jacob again, but this time a passenger in a dark blue car driven by his friend Embry. I knew that Jacob still lived across the city, and Embry lived on the La Push reservation, so why would they be in my neighborhood? It creeped me out a little bit, so I hopped into my car and got home as quick as I could.

When I got home I sent Edward a text to let him know that I saw Jacob again. He called me as soon as he could, and this time he sounded a bit worried.

"Where did you see him?" was the first thing he said when I answered the phone.

"I was just walking to my car outside of Whole Foods when I happened to glance across the street and he was sitting in the passenger side of his friend Embry's car."

"Did he follow you from there?"

"I don't think so. They were on the other side of the road facing away from the direction to our place. I jumped in the car and took off. Unless Embry was able to turn around right away, there was no way they followed; I was pulling into the garage less than 5 minutes after I pulled away."

"Are you okay sweetheart?" He asked trying to sooth me a bit.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine. It just creeped me out seeing him twice in one day like that. I don't see him anywhere for over a year and then I'm seeing him everywhere."

"Well keep your eyes open and if you see him again, let me know right away. Today could have just been a coincidence. Whole Foods isn't that far from the hospital. But I don't want you to let your guard down either."

"I won't. Anyway, on a happier note, I was thinking on inviting everyone over for dinner Friday night to share the news. For now I just want the family to know. What do you think?"

"I think that is a great idea sweetheart. Are you inviting your Dad and Sue as well?"

"I am, hopefully they can make it. I'd rather tell them in person that they're going to be grandparents, than over the phone."

"Well if they can't make it, we can always drive out to Forks this weekend. This is my weekend off."

We finished up our phone call and I called everyone. Dad and Sue were able to make it, which made me very happy. We could tell everyone that matters our good news all at once.

A couple of hours and a nap later, I was just getting ready to make dinner when the phone rang. I didn't recognize the number or the area code, so I almost didn't answer it.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively.

"Isabella? Is that you honey?" asked a voice I had not heard in a long time.

"Mom?"

"Oh hi honey. I am so glad I was able to track down your number. How are you?"

"Um, I'm fine mom. What are you calling for?" I had not heard from my mom since just before I left Jacob. She was always Team Jacob, so we had a big blow out when I told her I couldn't handle being neglected anymore and that I was leaving.

"Well, I figured that after a year and a half you would want to talk to me again. Your old number was disconnected, so I called where you work and they gave me this number. How have you been honey? Did you come to your senses and stay with Jacob?" I sighed loudly.

"No mother. In fact I moved out of his house less than a week after I spoke to you last."

"Isabella." She said sounding pissed off. "Why would you do that? That boy loved you and could take very good care of you. So what if he was barely home. Do what I do when Phil is out of town, find someone else to warm your bed for a short time."

"MOTHER!" I was so shocked.

"What, a woman has needs. If your husband makes a decent amount of money, but has to be away from home to do it. Fulfill those needs anyway you can."

"Look mom. I left Jacob a long time ago. I've moved on. Which you should know, you were sent an invitation to my wedding almost 8 months ago. "

"You've remarried already? Were you seeing him before you left Jacob?"

I sighed again, "No mother. I never cheated on Jacob. I actually met Edward 6 months after my divorce was final. We've been married since the beginning of December."

"What does he do? Can he support you? Did you sign a pre-nup?" She started rattling off stupid questions.

"I am not answering any of those questions. It is none of your business. All I will tell you is he treats me wonderfully, I have never been more loved, more cared for and more happy than I am when I am with Edward. That is all you should care about. I don't even know why you're even asking. You haven't been around most of my life. Why all of the sudden?"

"Look here young lady. I am still your mother."

"NO, you stopped being my mother the moment you walked away from me and Daddy when I was 10 years old."

I heard the distinctive click of the other line being disconnected. She hung up on me and I didn't even care. I just hit the end button on my end, shrugged my shoulders and went back to making dinner for Edward and I. Edward got home at his usual time and I went to the entry to meet him. He had a strange look on his face that I couldn't quite place.

"Hi baby, welcome home." I said with a smile.

"Hi Sweetheart." He bent over to kiss me and smiled, but it almost looked forced.

"What's wrong?"

"This was hanging on the doorknob." He held up my locket that had been missing since the break in that caused us to cut our honeymoon short.

I gasped. "Oh my god, I didn't think I would ever see that again." Tears filled my eyes.

"Sweetheart, I think we need to bring this to the police." He said seriously.

"Oh, why?" I asked shocked.

"Look at the photo inside. It was one of us kissing in my parent's back yard wasn't it?

"It was. One of my favorites." I opened up the locket and gasped again. It looked like someone had burned Edward's face with a cigarette and a big red line was drawn between the two of us.

I dropped the locket, fell to the ground and started to sob. Edward immediately scooped me up off of the floor and carried me to the couch. He started rubbing my back and talking softly to try and sooth me. It worked and my sobs turned to sniffles in just a few minutes.

We quickly had a bite of the dinner I made and then took the locket to the police station. Our file from the break in was still open and they added the locket to it for evidence. We were asked a few simple questions, including if we thought we knew who would do this. After seeing Jacob that after noon, I gave his name immediately.

We went home and Edward held me most of the night while I had a very restless sleep. I decided that unless something else came up, I was not going to let this affect my life. I could not let stress and anxiety get to me for our baby's sake. Edward reluctantly agreed.

A few days later I was prepping the appetizers for our family dinner/announcement when the doorbell rang. My Dad and Sue had arrived. Sue had been in my life for as long as I could remember, first as the wife of my Dad's best friend Harry, then as Dad's friend when my mother left and he needed someone to help out with my female problems. When Harry passed away just after I turned 18, it was hard on Dad, but he stepped up and gave Sue a shoulder to cry on. They were strictly friends for quite a while, but I remember going home the Christmas before I was set to graduate from college and I could see the love they had for each other painted across their faces. They had been more than friends for just a few weeks. 6 weeks later on Valentines Day they were married. They were perfect for each other and I was happy my Dad was no longer alone.

I opened the door and Sue engulfed me in a hug. "Hi sweetie. So good to see you."

I smiled warmly at her and then got pulled out of her arms into my Dad's. "Hi my girl."

"Hi Daddy." I whispered, tears starting to fall.

"Hey now. What's with the tears?"

"I'm just happy to see the both of you. I love you Daddy."

"Oh, I love you too my girl." Edward walked in the room and greeted Dad and Sue.

Edward ushered my parents into the apartment. Edward grabbed my Dad a beer and they went into the living room, probably so he could tell Dad that I had been seeing Jacob around the area and about the locket. Sue followed me into the kitchen to help with all the food. An hour later, everyone else started to arrive. Carlisle and Esme greeted my Dad and Sue like they were old friends and it warmed my heart. Emmett and Rose were next. Rose immediately started teasing Dad about his moustache. It seemed Rose was the only person in existence who could make my Dad blush. Not that I blamed him, Rose is an amazingly beautiful woman. Alice and Jasper were the last to arrive. Something was up with them. Jasper, normally the calm, cool and collected kind of guy was a bit agitated and somber. Even Alice wasn't as perky and happy as she normally is. I decided I would ask her about it after dinner.

Everyone loved the food I had prepared; no big surprise, Emmett had enough to feed three people. Just before we served coffee, Edward squeezed my hand and smiled at me. I nodded. It was time for our announcement.

Edward stood at the head of the table and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"So I am sure you are all wondering why we asked you here for dinner tonight. It may not seem like a special occasion, but to Bella and I, it's huge." He squeezed my hand again and pulled me up to stand beside him. He swung his arm around my shoulder leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I love you, do you want to say it, or do you want me to?"

"You please."

Everyone was looking at Edward and I expectantly. "Well; we wanted to share with our family that in mid March we will be welcoming a new Cullen to the family. Bella's pregnant!"

A huge gasp sounded around the table before yells and screams of joy reached my ears. Esme bounded around the table and scooped me into a hug. Alice was close behind sandwiching me between herself and her Mom. Dad looked so happy and he even had a tear rolling down his face. Everyone was congratulating us except for Jasper. He was smiling, but as he stood back from the crowd, his smile didn't reach his eyes. I didn't know what was going on with him, but I did see that Edward noticed as well. His brow furrowed a bit as he looked at Jasper.

After everyone calmed down the girls pulled me into the living room and peppered me with questions. I saw Edward pull Jasper out on to the balcony, most likely to talk about what was going on. Alice still seemed a bit off, but not as dramatically as Jasper. I hoped nothing was wrong with their relationship. They had not yet set a date for their wedding, but I knew they loved each other immensely.

**A/N YAY, baby Cullen on the way. It also looks like Jacob is up to something doesn't it? Anyone have a guess as to what? And what the heck is up with Jasper and Alice, the news that was shared should be joyous and exciting, and not cause Jasper to be somber. **

**The next chapter from EPOV written by CullenSweetheart will post tomorrow and it will give you some answers. **


	8. Chapter 8 EPOV

*****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND I JUST PLAY AROUND WITH HER CHARACTERS*****

**A/N: You guys have been awesome with your support and your reviews. Hang on folks, this story is about to launch into a whole different world! Ally and I are having so much fun with this! She's amazing and I'm glad she was brave enough to collaborate with me! TeeHeeHee!**

JASPER POV

The sun was shining and it was a beautiful Seattle morning. I was wearing a very big grin on my face this morning because the love of my life had awakened me with an intense blow job. Hey now, I know that's not the gentlemanly thing to say but shit, I can't be the Southern charmer all the time, and that Alice Cullen had my damn number. I couldn't wait to marry that little lady.

I arrived at my office downtown in fifteen minutes. I loved the fact that I lived so near my job. It sure made things easier. Locking up my truck and turning on the alarm I jogged to the elevator just as my paralegal, Angela was pushing the button for our floor.

"Well good morning little lady." Angela had worked for me for the past three years and had been the perfect addition to my law practice.

"Good morning Jasper!" She smiled brightly.

We arrived at our floor and as Angela settled behind her desk I continued on to my office, leaving the door open. I began sifting through my emails, answering those that seemed most important first and then moved on to the mail Angela had put on my desk yesterday afternoon.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. After grabbing a quick bite to eat I settled into my office chair to read through a brief of my latest case when my intercom beeped.

"Yes Angela?"

"Jasper, I have Benjamin Amun on line one for you. He says it's urgent." I frowned slightly. Ben was the district attorney for King County and usually if he was calling me personally it was not a good thing.

"Thanks Ang, I'll pick it up from here. Put him through please."

"Jasper Whitlock"

"Jasper, Ben Amun here. How are you?"

"I'm fine sir. How are you?"

"Jasper I'm going to cut right to the chase here. We have a problem."

"Oh? What's going on Ben?"

"Judge Jane Volturi has been removed from the bench indefinitely. We have uncovered a murder that she tried to cover up after a drug deal gone bad."

"Son of a bitch. Damn, that's a shock Ben." He was quiet for a moment; almost too quiet. I wondered if I was missing something.

"Jasper, any rulings she handed down from the date of the murder to last Friday when all of this came to light are now considered null and void. I believe this situation involves four cases you represented. The murder happened a little over two years ago."

"Oh Jesus, that is bad. Let me get a pen here and jot down some notes. Do you have the specific cases? If not, I can have Angela look into it. I suppose I'll need to go over them and notify the clients. Shit, this could be disastrous."

"I do have that list. The first one is the Ramsey-Slade divorce, then the Jones-Gifford annulment, next is the Brantley custody hearing, and the last one is the most recent, the Swan-Black divorce."

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, I feel like I'm going to pass out. My mouth is dry and I'm suddenly sweating.

"Uh, Ben, what was that last one again? I'm not sure I heard you correctly." _Please be wrong, please be wrong._

"Oh, yes the Swan-Black divorce." Motherfucker!

"Yeah, that's what I thought I heard. Ok. Thank you for letting me know Ben." He says something else, but I don't hear it. I feel like there is a thousand pound elephant sitting on my chest and I can't breathe. Bella is still married to Jake. Their divorce decree is null and void. Her marriage to Edward isn't legal. Oh my God.

Angela walks into my office and stares at me. Apparently I said all that out loud.

"Jasper, is there anything I can do for you?" She approaches me with caution.

"Uh, you know what, I think I'm going home Ang. Can you handle things here?"

"Sure Jasper. Go do what you need to do." Her words hit me like an anvil to the face. I have to tell Edward and Bella that they aren't really married.

Twenty minutes later I am walking through the door of my home. Alice is sitting at her drawing table working on her latest creation. She looks up and smiles wide, clearly not expecting me home. I walk quickly to her and scoop her into my arms, inhaling her scent deeply trying to calm myself.

"Whoa Jazzy, I guess you missed me? Did you come home for more of what you got this morning?" She wiggles her eyebrows at me and I force a smile.

"No darlin', although I very much appreciated that. I wasn't feeling well so I came on home. I'm gonna go upstairs and take a hot shower."

"Do you want some company hotstuff?" She knows I can't resist her.

"Sure doll, come on." I hold my arm out to her as she clicks the TV off and comes to me.

Once we are in the shower, I let the hot water hit my back and I will the heartache I am feeling away. Alice is lovingly stroking my back.

"Jazz, I know something is wrong. Will you please tell me?"

"Darlin' it's not something I want to talk about just this minute. But I promise I will tell you after our shower."

"Well ok, but I have something really awesome to tell you and I don't think I can keep it inside any longer." My little pixie is bouncing up and down in the shower smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"It sounds like good news, and I definitely could use some of that after the day I have had so far. Lay it on me sweetheart." I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her gently on the neck. She turns to give me better access.

"Ok, so Bella called earlier. She said she and Edward would like the entire family to meet at their place tonight for dinner. She said they have some big news to tell us. Jazz I just know they are going to announce that Bella is pregnant. I can feel it! And I'm so excited!"

I release Alice and step back away from her because now I feel like I may puke.

"Jasper, are you ok? Baby what's wrong? You look like you need to…." She squeals as I throw the shower door open and lunge for the toilet, making it just in time for my breakfast and lunch to make a grand exit. I can't stop dry heaving even after the contents of my stomach are all gone. Alice, bless her heart is standing over me, naked and dripping wet running a warm towel over my shoulders and back. She says nothing, knowing that I like to be left alone when I'm not feeling well. Finally I am able to hoist myself up to sit on the toilet. She kneels in front of me looking like I just kicked her puppy. I need to tell her.

"Alice baby, what I have to tell you is….God, it's something I never dreamed I would ever have to tell anybody. Promise me darlin', you have to keep this to yourself until I can figure out how to tell them." I grab her hands between both of mine.

"Please tell me. I'm scared Jazz." Her beautiful eyes fill with tears and it breaks my heart. I reach down and wipe away what has fallen with my thumbs as I bring her forehead to my lips and kiss her.

"Baby, I received a very upsetting phone call today at work. Judge Volturi has been removed from her bench for good. Do you remember who she is?"

"Sure, she was the judge that granted Bella her divorce."

"Right." I take a deep breath. Here we go. "Well, they found out that she had been involved in a murder cover up, some sort of drug deal gone bad or something. Baby, the murder was uncovered last Friday. Any rulings she made between the date of the murder and last Friday are now considered null and void. The murder happened a little over two years ago." I waited and watched her expression carefully. After a few seconds, her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. She knew.

"No Jazz. Please tell me you aren't saying what I think you are saying. Please. Not now."

"I'm afraid so sweetheart. Bella's divorce is invalid. She and Jacob are still legally married, so her marriage to Edward…"

"Isn't valid." I nodded slowly and hung my head.

"Ali, if you're right about Bella possibly being pregnant, how can I tell them this?"

"We have to Jazz. They have to know." It's like I can see when she steels her resolve. Her shoulders square, she wipes her eyes and stands up, offering me her hand. "We'll go to dinner tonight and celebrate a baby on the way if that's what the news is. If not, we'll celebrate whatever news they have for us. We'll get through tonight and figure out how to tell them tomorrow."

All I can do is nod my head again. God I love this woman. I can't imagine my life without her.

EPOV

Sharing the news about our baby with our families was a magical moment. Bella was absolutely glowing and I couldn't erase the stupid grin from my face. Everyone seemed so happy for us and couldn't wait to meet the newest Cullen.

Bella and I had noticed that something seemed a little off with Jasper and Alice. I locked eyes with Jasper a couple of times during dinner and after our announcement and he just looked so sad. I decided I would pull him out on the balcony and see if he needed to talk.

"Hey Jazz, you need another beer man?"

"Sure, that sounds good Edward." He gave me a weak smile. I grabbed two fresh beers and walked out to the balcony, motioning with my head for him to follow me out.

"You know, I can't help but notice that you and Alice seem a little down tonight. You guys are ok aren't you?" He took a big swallow of his beer and nodded his head.

"Yeah, we're great. I love that woman more than I ever thought possible. She's everything to me."

I patted him on the shoulder. "I feel ya man. I know exactly what you mean. Bella, she's….."

"Everything to you."

"She really is. I'm a lucky bastard. I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world and now she's giving me a child. Life is perfect from where I'm standing."

"Edward, shit. Look, I need to tell you something ok. It concerns you and Bella and it's pretty bad. Given Bella's condition, I think it would be best if I tell you first and then together we'll figure out how to tell Bella." Ok, I didn't like the direction this conversation was taking. I downed the rest of my beer and put the bottle on the ground.

"Fuck Jasper, what is it? Does it have something to do with Jacob fucking Black?"

"Actually yes, it does." He runs his hands through his blonde locks and tugs harshly.

"Bella has seen the bastard around town twice now. So help me Jasper, he better not come near her. What the fuck does he want?"

"Look, I don't know if Jacob is in town but this does concern him. Fuck I hate this shit." He takes a deep breath and downs the rest of his beer. "I got a phone call from the D.A. He told me that the judge that granted Bella's divorce was involved in some kind of murder cover up. She's been removed from the bench indefinitely. The murder happened a little over two years ago and she was removed last Friday."

"Ok, so what does that have to do with me and Bella?"

"Edward, the law states that when something like this occurs, any ruling made by that judge from the time of the offense until it is brought to light is considered null and void." I nearly collapse when I realize the magnitude of what he has just told me.

"Don't fuck with me Jasper. This isn't what I would consider funny AT ALL." I feel murderous as I look into his eyes. Why the fuck would he tease me about something like this?

"Edward, I wish I was trying to be funny. I hate having to tell you this shit."

"Just to be clear, you're telling me Bella's divorce decree means nothing? You're telling me that my wife ISN'T my wife at all? That she is still legally married to Jacob Black?" I feel like I'm dying. I literally feel my heart shattering and I see my perfect life crumbling around me.

"Goddamn it. Fuck. Yes Edward. I'm so sorry."

"Jasper? What am I going to do now? How can I tell Bella?" Before he can say anything, I look up to see my father, Emmett, and Alice standing in the doorway with horrified looks on their faces. I turn back around to look out across the balcony and glance down to see my wedding band. The weight of this news hits me all at once like a ton of bricks. I don't even realize what's happened when I hear a savage, ear splitting growl erupt from my own chest as I sink to my knees on the balcony. Immediately I am engulfed by Emmett, Jasper, and my father. I vaguely remember hearing my father's voice whispering words in my ear. I'm lying in his arms like a small child and I'm sobbing uncontrollably.

"Edward! Baby! What's wrong? Talk to me!" I turn away from my father to find Bella on her knees with both of her hands on either side of my face. Her brown eyes are full of worry and she's crying. I launch myself out of my father's arms and grab Bella in my arms, holding her tightly.

"Oh God baby! I fucking love you Bella. I won't let him take you away. You're mine. You and our baby are mine now. He doesn't get a second chance. He fucked up. He ruined what he had. MINE!" Bella looks so confused and it's then I realize that she doesn't know what's going on. _Real good job there Cullen! Way to break it to her easy you fucking douche_.

Jasper bends down and touches Bella on the shoulder. "Come here Darlin'. Let's get you a chair over here ok? Then I promise, we'll explain everything." I watch as Bella looks back and forth between me and Jasper. Reluctantly I let her go as Jasper helps her stand and hands her off to Charlie. He leads her to one of the lounge chairs near the balcony doors. I realize I need to fucking man up and take care of my wife. My chest tightens as I realize that Bella isn't legally my wife. Fuck that. I have to push my feelings aside and get my shit in line for Bella.

Making my way to where she is seated, I lift her out of the chair and sit down in it with her in my lap. My arms are tight around her waist and I am rubbing her still flat stomach letting the feel of her so close to me soothe my aching heart. Everyone is now standing out on the balcony waiting patiently for an explanation. I look up at Jasper and nod my head asking him with my eyes if he will explain. I chance a look at Bella and her eyes are wide with panic.

"I love you baby. I love you more than life itself." I bring her lips to mine and kiss her softly as a sob escapes my lips.

"Edward, please tell me what's wrong." Her bottom lip quivers. Thankfully Jasper finally begins to speak.

"Look everyone, shit. This is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do in my entire life." Alice walks over to him and puts her arms around his waist giving him the courage he is looking for. He leans down to kiss her forehead. "I received a phone call today that disturbed me more than I can say." He turns his attention to Bella. "Bella darlin', do you remember the judge that granted your divorce? Judge Jane Volturi?"

"Of course Jasper." She still looks confused but resigned to let Jasper finish.

"I was informed that she had been involved in a murder cover up. The murder occurred a little over two years ago and was just brought to light last Friday. Honey, any rulings made by her during that time period are now considered null and void." There is a collective gasp from everyone and then all eyes fall to Bella and myself. I turn her chin to look into her eyes at the exact moment realization dawns on her. She slowly brings her hand to cover her mouth and her eyes widen in shock. I close my eyes and feel them welling up with tears. The sob that escapes Bella's throat shatters the thread of calm I am desperately holding on to.

"No! No Edward. Please baby….no. Jasper, please tell me this is a sick joke. I am Mrs. Edward Cullen. CULLEN! My husband is Edward. I am 100 percent completely and irrevocably in love with Edward. We're having a baby Jasper. I can't still be married to Jacob fucking Black."

"I'm so sorry Darlin'. I will do everything in my fucking power to get this handled quickly and quietly. All we have to do is go back to court. You and Jacob will sign the papers again, I'll file them and it will be a done deal. After the waiting period, you and Edward can have another ceremony and make it legal. I'll get you through this Bella, Edward. If it's the last thing I do."

My mother is sobbing into my father's chest, Rosalie and Emmett are holding each other quietly, Charlie and Sue are standing beside the chair Bella and I are sitting in with their hands on both of our shoulders. Bella is softly crying while I stroke her hair.

"Sweetheart, I promise you, Jasper and I will fix this. You ARE my wife Bella, in every sense of the word. We got married in front of God and our families. In March, we're going to have a baby. Jasper will make all of this go away baby. I promise." She nods her head and buries her face in my neck. Alice bends down beside our chair and gently rubs Bella's back.

"Bella, I am so sorry. My Jazzy will take care of everything ok. I want you to take care of you and this precious baby. No worries ok?"

"Ok Alice. Thank you. Jasper?" Bella raises her head and holds her hand out to Jasper.

"What do you need Darlin'?" He kneels down beside Alice.

"Make it go away ok? Whatever you have to do, just make it go away. Edward and the baby are my life now."

"Don't you worry that pretty little head honey. I promise to always take care of you. You're family." He nods his head at me and we have a silent conversation with our eyes.

Everyone thanks us for dinner and tells us not to worry about anything. Ha, easier said than done. I sent Bella to have a shower while I cleaned up the kitchen. My mind was racing as I tried to digest the events of this evening. I hadn't meant to break down like I did and I feel weak because of it. Bella needs me and I have to be a tower of strength for her. My blood begins to boil as I think back on all the events leading up to this discovery. The break in, Bella's name changed on our water bill, her locket, the fact that she's seen HIM around here lately. I know that Jacob Black is behind this somehow. Why now? He had Bella in his life, as his wife and he CHOSE to throw that away for his own selfish ass benefit. Well, now it's too late. He can't have her back. I won't allow it. Bella is mine and is carrying my child. She has my last name and it may not be legal yet but as soon as we're able to, it will be made that way. I dare that motherfucker to try to mess with her. As sure as I stand here this day, I will stop at nothing to protect what's mine, and I very much mean NOTHING.

**A/N: So the plot thickens! Bella and Edward aren't legally married. Who thinks Jacob is behind all the problems our newlyweds and soon to be parents are dealing with? It broke my heart to write this chapter. The way the Cullen men surrounded Edward as he had his breakdown really got me emotional. Let's see how our favorite couple weather this storm. Please review, favorite, and follow. It makes Ally and I so happy each time we receive a notification and inspires us to keep on going! Smooches to all!**


	9. Outtake Jacob

**A/N: I do not own Twilight… That honor belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just enjoy playing with her characters (especially Edward)**

**So here is a special outtake for all our lovely readers! It answers some questions as to what is going on with Jacob and why he is behaving the way he is. This isn't the last Jacob POV – the next one won't post until closer to the end of the story.**

**We wanted to address a few reviews that we've received regarding the reason the Swan-Black divorce was not considered valid. Yes, we have taken creative liberties with it. Please remember this is fiction and not based on real life. I actually took the basic idea of the validity of the divorce from a novel I read several years ago. Almost the same thing happened to a Judge in that book as in our story, except in the novel it was an adoption and not a divorce. So please remember, this is called FanFICTION for a reason. **

**And enough of the rant... on with the story. **

**This outtake was written by AlbertaGirl78 with A LOT of input from CullenSweetheart. Enjoy!**

OUTTAKE – Jacob's POV

It had been a little over seven months since I let her walk away from our marriage and out of my life. It was not my choice. She went behind my back and filed for divorce and calmly told me that she was not going to change her mind. If I had not been so busy getting my life in order, getting my garage up and running, I would have forced her to stay. But as it was, I could never get home. Something or someone from the garage took up most of my time. It had been that way since we first met, so I didn't know what changed and she wouldn't even discuss it with me.

By the time I was able to focus on anything outside of my life and career the divorce had gone through and I couldn't find her. She had changed jobs and I had no clue where she was living. I needed her back, I need a beautiful woman on my arm at events promoting my growing business and I need a body in my home cooking my dinner, washing my clothes and giving my body pleasure. Isabella was always a good lay, quiet and a bit stiff at times, but she always felt good wrapped around me; so I couldn't really complain.

It was late September and I was downtown for a meeting with an ad agency to promote the garage when I walked into the little mom and pop coffee shop a block down the street. I was in line waiting to order when I heard Bella's laugh. I looked all over the shop and spotted her on a couch practically sitting on some guys lap. The guy looked like a total pussy. Like the kind of guy you saw advertising some frilly smelling cologne. I stayed quiet in line, watching them and tensing with anger every time he touched my wife.

I had just ordered my coffee when he stood up. Fucker was tall; at least a couple of inches taller than me but was dressed like a preppy. Black dress pants, a green button up shirt and a tie. Looked like an accountant or something. He reached his hand out for hers and pulled her up from the couch. In typical Isabella fashion she stumbled and almost knocked the guy over. I would have been pissed, but the fucker just laughed and wrapped his arms around her. When she smiled up at him and then kissed him, I almost lost it. I stormed out without even waiting for my coffee.

It took me a couple of weeks, but I found out who that douche was that was kissing my wife. Of course he had to be a fucking Cullen. Alice Cullen was the bane of my existence when Isabella and I were together. She was always filling Isabella's mind with nonsense. I would bet my garage that she was behind my divorce. Now Isabella was apparently dating one. Dr. Edward Cullen. I had only ever met Alice, so I had no clue who he was. But Alice was probably fucking happy that her _best friend _was dating her brother. Again, Alice probably set the whole thing up. I can only imagine what she said to Isabella to convince her it was a good idea to leave me, and then she probably set her up with the good doctor.

After I found out that the douche was a Cullen, I made it my mission to break them up and as soon as I succeeded I would swoop in and be the shoulder I knew Isabella would need to cry on. She would be so overwhelmed and happy that she would be able to do nothing but take me back. My plotting began right away. I hired a Private Investigator who also happened to be my good friend Embry. I talked him into following Cullen around until he had something I could use against him. Money was no object. I wanted the money shot.

Well money shot I got all right. Fucking Embry. He sent me a handful of pictures of Isabella and Cullen making out in his pretty boy Volvo. One shot she is kissing his neck and then next she must have been sucking him off cause his fucking head was thrown back against his seat and a look of pleasure spread across his fucking face. I never let Isabella suck me off; she tried once but was so sloppy and messy that I didn't even enjoy it. From the look on his face in that picture, she must have improved or he was just so happy to be getting a blowjob that he didn't care if she sucked at it.

Two months later Embry was still following Cullen around. The guy was either squeaky clean or knew how to hide his indiscretions. There was no fucking way Isabella would be able to keep a pretty boy like that happy for very long. I got the latest set of pictures and was shocked at what I saw. Isabella and Cullen were in a park surrounded by several people. The only ones I recognized were her father, Charlie and Alice Cullen. And from the fucking rock on her finger Cullen must have just proposed. I was so fucking mad.

To blow off some steam that my anger at the situation had caused I hit up a bar close to my apartment. I needed something other than my hand to get me off. I sat at the bar for about an hour when a familiar face approached me.

"Jacob Black? Is that really you?" The woman asked. She was hot. Long black hair, dark eyes, and a fantastic ass.

"Yeah, that's me. Do I know you?" Her face was slightly familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Yeah. Leah, Leah Clearwater. We went to high school together. You used to hang out with my brother Seth."

"Holy fuck. Hey!" I swept her in my arms. Seth was my best friend until he decided to go across the country for college. We lost touch after a few months. I always thought his older sister Leah was smokin'.

Leah and I talked most of the night, getting caught up. By the end of the night she was flirting and I wanted to get my dick wet. So when she asked if I wanted to go to her place for coffee, I jumped at the chance. She distracted me slightly from my plans to get Isabella back, but not completely. I knew I only had about a year before they would get married, and I wanted to end them before they had a chance to actually do it.

Leah actually became a great substitute for Isabella. She gave a mean blowjob and was willing to warm my bed even if I was stuck at the garage. She was not the type of girl I could have on my arm all the time or long term, but she was a good filler.

I wanted to shake Isabella and Cullen up, so when I found out he was planning on taking her away for a couple of weeks, I paid off some guys to break into their apartment. I told them to only take big-ticket items for themselves, but I wanted anything that looked like it could be of sentimental value for myself.

Two weeks before the break in was scheduled to happen, I wanted to get away for a bit myself. Leah convinced me that we should go to Vegas for the weekend. Gamble a little, drink a lot and see the sights. I thought why the hell not, could be fun. Well when I woke up that Sunday morning wearing a ring on my left hand I flipped. Leah and I had gotten married. She was ecstatic. Of course she was, my garage was making a shit load of money and my investments were paying off and like a fucking idiot, I married her while I was drunk and no pre-nup signed. I was royally fucked!

Once we were back in Seattle, I grudgingly let her move into my place. With no pre-nup she could take half my garage, and there was no fucking way I was letting that happen.

Embry came to me a few days before the break in was scheduled with some more photos. I was shocked to see Isabella in a wedding gown and Cullen in a suit going into the Fairmont Olympic. There was no fucking way she had married the douche already. It had only been 3 months since they got engaged. There was no way they could plan and execute a wedding that quickly, especially if Alice Cullen was involved in the planning. I did some searching the next day and found the announcement. They had in fact gotten married. Fuck, was she seeing him before she left? Is HE the one who convinced her to leave me? FUCK. I was so pissed off. How could she do that to me? What an embarrassment. If anyone in my business circle found out that my wife had remarried less than a year after she left me, what would they think? I would be painted as the pussy, I would be the one who couldn't keep his fucking wife in line so she stepped out on me and is now married to the douche that stole her from me. Fuck, they were going down.

I made sure that break in would shake them up. The guys I hired took all the big electronics from the living room, anything that could earn them a few bucks for their time, I instructed them not to take anything that could be identified easily in a pawnshop, like the computer. Cullen had enough money where he could probably have a tracking device installed on it or something. They called me while going through the bedroom and asked about jewelry. I instructed them to take only items that looked like they would be symbolic to a woman. They swiped a locket that had a picture of Cullen kissing Isabella in it. That I wanted, I would figure out what to do with it later.

The break in worked to interrupt their fucking European honeymoon, but didn't seem to faze them any other way. I had to amp up my game if shaking them up and ending their _marriage_ was going to happen. I had no worry about it hurting my conscience, she was mine first and I was going to get her back.

I had Embry follow him some more. I needed dirt. I even took to sitting in the cafeteria at the hospital once in a while watching him interact with the other staff. He acted like he had a stick shoved up his ass most of the time. It was almost like he was perfect for Ms. Goody Two Shoes. Almost, I was the perfect one for her, she was mine first.

Leah started getting suspicious when I wouldn't be home after work. I just told her I was having beers with Embry, which he backed me up on. She even stooped as low as calling Embry on his cell and getting him to give me the phone. Which was fine, cause I was usually with him trying to see if he was missing anything. His dark blue Seabring was so non descript that no one even noticed us sitting a couple blocks up from Isabella's apartment a few nights a week. I saw the both of them coming and going a lot. She was looking really good even though she had put on a bit of weight. But it made her boobs look fantastic. She looked happy too, which was okay, because I was going to make her even happier when she was with me again.

One afternoon about 4 months after Isabella got married, I was sitting having a coffee and watching Cullen in the cafeteria at the hospital I noticed one of the new nurses drooling over him. Fucking pussy didn't even notice. She was smoking hot too. Big boobs, perfect tight little body, and her ass was even better than Leah's. Which I hardly saw anymore cause she refused to have sex with me now. She just wanted to spend my money. After Cullen left the room the nurse sighed like she was pissed off. I decided to approach her, she may benefit my plans.

"Hey, it's a bit crowded in here. Mind if I sit here?" I asked as politely as I could.

She looked up at me and her eyes went a bit wide. That's right honey; I'm fucking hot.

"Oh, Um. Sure." She blushed as I sat down across from her.

"I'm Jake." I said extending my hand towards her.

"Gianna." She smiled seductively at me.

We got to talking and agreed to meet for coffee outside of the hospital after her shift the next day. After that we met a few times, I could tell she was beginning to trust me so I inquired about her staring at the doctor in the cafeteria the day we met.

"Oh. That was Dr. Cullen. So hot, but so stuck up. I wish someone would remove the stick he has shoved up his ass. All I want is a little play, maybe get pregnant with his baby and then I'm set for life."

I snorted a bit at that. "Why? Is he loaded or something?" That was one thing I had never thought to look into, his financial records.

"I don't know for sure if it's a rumor or not, but apparently he has a rather large trust fund. Like millions of dollars large." She whispered.

"You're shitting me?" She shook her head in the negative. "Hm, so why do you think he isn't interested in fucking you? I mean you're hot. He's gotta be blind or stupid if he doesn't want to get his rocks off with you."

"I don't know. He's probably gay or something." She said with a sour face.

I snorted again. "No, he isn't gay. But he does have a girlfriend" It made me sick to my stomach to think of Isabella as anyone's wife but my own.

She muttered something under her breath that sounded like "Of course all the good fucking ones are taken."

"But I have a plan that could open him up for you." I said with a smile.

She was interested so I ran though my plan. She would wait in the parking garage on a day that I knew the girlfriend would be showing up at the hospital, and start a conversation with her. Telling her how she fucked the good doctor in the on call room on one of their night shifts together. Or if there was a co-worker around, talk to them loud enough for the girlfriend to hear and automatically assume that he was cheating and then dump him. It was a great plan and if I knew Isabella, it would hit her self-esteem hard and she would believe every word. She would end things with Cullen and I could sweep in and comfort her.

I didn't know for sure if Gianna could be believable when talking about bedding Cullen. So I wanted to do something to shake them up just a little bit. Put a crack in their proverbial foundation. So I intercepted their mail and found out where their utilities came from. I called the water company, pretending to be Cullen and changed the billing names. She obviously went back to her maiden name after the divorce because the name on all of their joint bills was Bella Swan. Fuck I hated that nickname. I could never call her that; she was always Isabella to me. So I changed her name to Isabella Black. Lets see how long it took for them to notice that. Just one little thing to let them start seeing that she belongs to me and she always will.

Two weeks later I had my opportunity to instigate the plan with Gianna. I over heard Cullen talking on his cell phone outside of the hospital. He must have been talking to Isabella because he was saying shit like Sweetness and baby girl. Fuck he made me sick. He told her that he had arranged for the afternoon off work and wanted her to come meet him for lunch before he had to leave. I called Gianna right away and she agreed to the plan. She would be in the parking garage just before noon. She now knew what Isabella looked like and would wait till she saw her before she approached.

Little did I know that Isabella wouldn't believe the shit Gianna was spewing. Gianna called me freaking out, calling Isabella a cunt and Dr. Cullen a bastard who didn't have two fucking eyes in front of his face. Then she proceeded to tell me that not only did Isabella not believe that she fucked Cullen in the on call room, that she caught THEM coming out of the room looking freshly fucked. To say I was pissed was an understatement!

I made sure to keep Embry following Cullen, I knew I would catch him doing something that would cause Isabella to be heartbroken enough to let me comfort her and win her back.

I knew I finally had him when Gianna called and said she saw Cullen with some blonde woman near the elevator at the hospital making out. I didn't even let her finish her thought, didn't even wait to see if she knew who the blonde was. I interrupted her and made sure that Cullen and the blonde had left the hospital together. She tried to say something else, but I just hung up and immediately called Embry. He confirmed that the good doctor was having lunch with a gorgeous blonde woman and they seemed very affectionate with each other. I was in my fucking glory when he emailed me pictures later that night of Cullen and the Blonde having coffee together. Sitting so close they looked like they were cuddling, then the fucking money shot! He got them kissing by her car after they finished their coffee. It was time to start making my move. I whooped so loud that I woke Leah up. She came up behind me while I was on the computer and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"What are you so happy about baby?" She asked her voice scratchy and gravelly from sleep.

"None of your business." I shot out. She stiffened and sighed.

"Jacob. I know you're not very happy in our marriage, but you need to know that I am in this for the long haul. I love you, and I want us to work. So please give me so slack."

I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face. I didn't want any problems with Leah. So I relaxed my body and made her think I was conceding. I could feel her smile as she pressed her lips to my neck.

"That's better. Now come to bed. I'm going to show you what a good wife I am." And man did she ever. She was like a fucking hoover that night. My dick had not been that happy in a long time.

A few days later I was in the cafeteria of the hospital again when I saw Isabella walk in. She walked over to the coolers and was reaching for a drink when I saw her tense up. I knew she saw me, and I wasn't quite ready for that yet. So I got up and walked out of the cafeteria hoping she would think she was seeing things. I called Embry to come get me since he had dropped me off this morning before he had some things to do. He wouldn't be able to pick me up for a half hour, so I found a place to sit where I knew Isabella wouldn't see me if she were to leave the hospital in that time.

Embry pulled up on time and I hopped in. Just as we were pulling away I saw Isabella drive out of the parking garage and drive away. I was curious to see what she was up to so I had Embry follow her. She went into a grocery store not far from the house she lived in with Cullen. I made Embry find a spot across the street to park so that I could see her when she came out. It didn't take long. She walked out of the store with a few grocery bags and she was just a few feet away from her car when she looked up directly into my eyes. Fuck.

She looked freaked out, hopped in her car and took off like a bat out of hell. By the time Embry got the car started and turned around, she was nowhere to be found. Her car was not in the driveway of the house like it usually was and I had no clue where else she would have gone. I knew then I needed her to know that she was mine. I made Embry run me home so I could get my car and the locket that I had been saving for a special occasion. I had "altered" the picture that was inside so that Isabella would know she didn't belong to Cullen. She was mine and always would be. I got back to her house about an hour later, parked a few blocks away and walked up to the door. I couldn't hear anything inside and I couldn't see into the garage to know if her car was there or not. So I hung the locket on the doorknob and wandered back to my car to wait.

About an hour later Cullen pulled up. He stopped and looked at the necklace dangling from the knob, plucked it up and opened it. I was upset about that. I wanted Isabella to see the photograph that was in it. I had fun with that. I pried it out of the locket, took one of Embry's cigarettes and burned a hole right where Cullen's face was, then I took a red sharpie and drew a line between the two them. She needed to know that they would not be together long and that was one way to symbolize that.

About a half hour after he arrived, I saw the door open again and this time Isabella came out, tear streaked face. I was triumphant for a second before I saw Cullen come out right behind her and pull her close as they walked to his car. He helped her into the car then got in himself and they took off. I follow as close as I could but kept going when they pulled up to the local police detachment. That I was not expecting. I thought it would cause a fight between the two of them and one of them would leave the house pissed off at the other.

The next Monday I put in an appearance at the garage. Leah was there doing some stuff in the office for me, which was one thing Isabella never did. The garage was always my domain; she'd rather have her nose stuck in a book than come visit me at the garage. I played the dutiful husband and gave her a kiss as I walked into my office. I had been at work for about an hour when my cell rang. I recognized the number; it was my lawyer Sam Wolfe. I answered immediately.

"Black." I barked into the phone.

"Jacob, It's Sam. How've you been?"

"Not bad. The garage is doing well, life is pretty good."

"So. I'll cut right to the chase here. I just got a call from the DA for King County. I have some news regarding your divorce from Isabella."

"Go on." What the fuck was he bringing that up, the divorce would mean nothing soon when I convinced her to remarry me.

"Well it seems that the judge that signed off on your divorce has been removed from the bench. She was caught in a murder cover up and has been charged."

"And why the fuck are you calling me about this?"

"Well it seems that the murder took place approximately two years ago, and any rulings she signed off on between then and now are considered null and void."

"So what are you saying?"

"Well Jacob, it would seem that your divorce from Isabella Swan was not legal. You and Ms. Swan are still legally married."

"Holy fuck, are you serious?" My mind started going a mile a minute. I wouldn't have to convince her of anything. She was still my wife.

"I am 100% serious. I am going to assume that from the tone of your voice that you are happy about this?"

"More than you can imagine Sam. I am in the process of trying to win her back."

"I see, well then my next bit of news will not please you."

"What's that?"

"Well it seems that the DA Mr. Amun, contacted Isabella's lawyer first. Mr. Whitlock was contacted on Friday. He tried to contact me as well, but I was away from the office. So along with the phone call from the DA, I also have paperwork from Mr. Whitlock on behalf of Isabella Swan-Cullen requesting a new divorce immediately."

"Her FUCKING. NAME. IS. ISABELLA. BLACK." I growled. "I do not want Cullen anywhere on any paperwork that has to do with my marriage to her."

"Well Jacob, I hate to tell you this, but Isabella was remarried several months ago, and even though that marriage is not considered legal, her name change to Cullen is. So any new documents regarding a divorce will contain the name Cullen."

I felt myself vibrating with anger and before I could figure out what I was doing, my phone connected with the wall across the room.

She was not Isabella Cullen, she was MY WIFE. MRS. ISABELLA BLACK and she will know that very soon.

I stalked out of the office. Ignoring everyone as I made my way to my car. I was going to find Isabella and talk sense into her and make sure she knew she was MINE.


	10. Chapter 9 BPOV

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Edward just likes me enough to do what I ask once in a while. **

**Thank you so much for all of your support. A lot of you want some bodily harm to come to Jacob. Well I can tell you that after this chapter you will want that even more!**

**Yes we had some questions about the issue of the divorce not being valid, but again, we took creative liberties and outcome worked very well for our story line. **

**Please continue to read, review, and favorite. **

I always Do – Chapter 9

I stretched my hand out to Jasper and looked into his sad, tear filled eyes. I wanted to yell at him and beg him to tell me that it wasn't true. But I could tell just from the defeated look on his face, the spark missing from his eyes that it was true. He fell to his knees beside me and squeezed my hand.

"Make it go away, ok? Whatever you have to do, just make it go away. Edward and the baby are my life now." I said through my tears.

He nodded and a determined look entered his eyes. "Don't you worry your pretty little head honey. I promise to always take care of you. You're family."

He squeezed my hand reassuringly and straightened up. Alice was beside him a second later and he wrapped his arms securely around her. Edward's arms tightened around me and I felt his lips on the top of my head. Suddenly I remembered what has been happening over the last few weeks. The piece of mail with my former married name, seeing Jacob around my neighborhood and the locket on our doorknob.

I gasped and I could feel panic rising in my chest. "Jasper, do you think Jacob already knows about the divorce?" I heard Edward suck in a breath at my question.

"I don't know. Why, do you think he may know?" Jasper stood and sat down on the coffee table in front of us.

"Well some odd things have been happening." I looked to Edward and he quickly filled our family in on what had been happening.

"Well, it does sound like he may know. But according to the DA, Jacob's lawyer had not yet been contacted. He could have heard some other way. For now would you like me to look into a restraining order?" Jasper asked with concern.

"I don't think that's necessary yet. But if anything else happens, then yes." 

I could feel Edward tense up when I said no. 

"Bella, I think you should look into now. We can't take this lightly."

Jasper shook his head, "No, she's right. We don't have anything concrete that we could use against him to get the restraining order."

I could feel a growl vibrate in Edward's chest. "Then what the fuck should we do? I won't let him near her."

"Well to start, first thing Monday morning, I will file new divorce papers on Bella's behalf. And make sure you keep me posted on anything you find suspicious. I mean the smallest thing. We need to document every thing. When you come in on Monday morning to sign the new papers, we will write up a statement regarding everything that has already happened."

Edward squeezed me and kissed the top of my head. "Don't worry baby. We will figure this shit out. Nothing will break us."

I nodded and nuzzled closer to him.

After everyone left, Edward sent me to the bedroom to have a shower while he cleaned the kitchen. I let the tears fall again while I was in there and vowed to myself that I wouldn't cry over anything to do with Jacob Black anymore. Edward and I will never be apart. He loves me and no matter what, things will work out for the best.

When I stepped out of the shower I could hear Edward slamming things around in the kitchen. I knew he was pissed off, but at least I knew it was at the situation and not me. I pulled on a tank top and a pair of sleep shorts and went to the kitchen to try to calm my wonderful husband. I didn't care if the stupid situation we were in meant we were not legally married, he was and always would be my husband.

When I walked into the kitchen he was standing facing the sink, leaning on his hands that were spread across the counter. I stepped up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his back. He gave me a sigh that sounded like it was caught between anguish and contentment. One hand came up to rest on both of mine that were clasped around his stomach and he rubbed them.

"I love you Bella."

"I know Baby, I love you too. More than anything."

He turned around and gathered me in his arms for a hug. He kissed me tenderly then pulled me up into his arms and carried me to the bedroom. He set me down on the bed and quickly changed into pajama pants and climbed into bed beside me. He pulled me into his arms again. We just laid there in each others arms for several hours that night. Neither of us said a word, we just savored every moment we had together.

On Monday morning, Edward arranged for someone to take his shift at the hospital and I called in a personal day to work. He took me to Jaspers office and I signed the papers to request a new divorce. Jasper also took both of our statements regarding the strange things that had been happening and added it to my file. If Jacob was up to something and decided to contest, we already had a file going that would benefit me. Jasper tried to assure me that everything would work out.

I spent the next few weeks stressed out and always looing over my shoulder. Edward wasn't any better. He tried to hide it from me and was only letting me see his strong side. Jasper had not yet heard anything from Jacob's lawyer regarding the divorce and he was giving him another week or so before he called him directly.

I kept thinking that I was seeing Jacob every where I went. At the grocery store, across the street from my office, out of the corner of my eye when I was in line at the coffee shop. Everywhere. I didn't know if I was actually seeing him or if I was going a little bit crazy from stress. I told Edward and he kept his calm façade and he called Jasper and put him on speaker.

"Jazz, Bella thinks she keeps seeing Jacob around."

"Thinks she sees him or does she actually see him?"

"That's what I'm not sure about. I am almost positive it was him standing on the corner across from my office building when I left yesterday afternoon, and I am pretty sure I saw him walking past the coffee shop by the hospital when I was meeting Edward for lunch last week. But he hasn't approached me."

"Well, we will add your suspicions to your file. On another note, I've finally heard from Sam Wolfe, Jacob's attorney. It would seem that Jacob is contesting the divorce this time. He claims that Jacob wants to try to make things work."

I felt Edward stiffen beside me and I lost my breath.

"You have to be fucking kidding me?" Edward growled out.

"Sorry, Edward. I'm not. I have replied and said there is no way that Bella would want to even try that. I have made sure that they know she has remarried and even though your marriage is not considered legal, it will be as soon as you are able."

"Do you think that will work?" I asked my voice shaking a bit from nerves.

"Well, he can contest it again, but once we get it before a new judge and he or she rules in your favor. Jacob won't have a choice."

"And do you think the judge will rule in Bella's favor?" Edward asked and I could hear slight fear in his voice.

"Well I can't guarantee 100% that yes, the judge will grant the divorce. But just for the fact that the first divorce was granted close to two years ago and the fact that he didn't contest it then. Add on the fact that Bella has moved on and remarried and is now pregnant. I couldn't see a sane judge ruling against her."

Edward let out a little sigh of relief and I smiled slightly at him. "Thank you Jasper. I think you put both of us a bit at ease. Now when do you expect to hear back from the other attorney?"

"I gave him ten days. After that I go directly to a judge. If he contests a second time, I will make arrangements for us to meet with Jacob …"

"No fucking way Jasper. Bella is not going anywhere near that bastard." Edward practically yelled into the phone. I put my hand on his forearm and rubbed lightly.

"I know you don't want her anywhere near him Edward. But if he continues to contest, it's inevitable that they meet in person. It will be in a boardroom at my office, with me and his lawyer. So she will not be alone with him, even for a second."

"Jasper? If it does come to that, can Edward be in the room with me as well?" I knew I wouldn't be able to keep calm if he wasn't in the room with me.

"If that is what you want, I will make it happen." Edward calmed considerably after Jasper assured us that he could be in the room with us.

We had ten days to sit and wait for something to happen. I was so stressed out that Edward and Alice were concerned about me. Edward especially. It had been a week since Jasper told us about Jacob contesting and I was slowly freaking out. I was in the bedroom pacing and chewing on my thumb nail when Edward walked in.

"Bella, sweetheart, you need to relax. The stress and anxiety is not good for you or the baby." He said gently and pulled me into a hug.

The weight of everything hit me and I nearly collapsed as sobs started to pour from my chest. Edward laid me gently on the bed and crawled up next to me. Just letting me cry as he rubbed my shoulders and my hair. When I finally calmed down he smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Feel any better?

"Actually a little bit." I said, my voice scratchy from my crying jag,

"Good. Now are you really going to continue to let him affect you like this?"

I sighed. "I don't want to, but what if he keeps drawing this out? What if, god forbid, the judge rules in his favor and I have to stay married to him?"

"Bella, that will never happen. And if by some twist of fate that it does, we will run away. I will not allow him to take over your life. You are the love of my life, and it doesn't matter what a fucking piece of paper says, you are my wife."

He pulled me closer to him and kissed me deeply. "Beautiful, I love you so much. You and our child growing inside of you are my life. That will never change."

I choked back another sob. "I love you too, Handsome. More than I ever thought possible."

He kissed me again. "Can I show you how much I love you?"

"Please."

He rolled me to my back and slowly and gently removed my clothes. Kissing, nipping and licking at my skin as it became exposed. When he got to my panties he ran his nose along the edge and groaned. "Oh baby, you're already turned on for me aren't you?"

"Always for you Edward, Only for you." I sighed as I felt his fingers caress the juncture between my thighs. Then he hooked his fingers on either side of my panties and slowly lowered them down my legs. Kissing my skin along the way. He quickly moved back up my body and dove into my pussy with his tongue and fingers. In a matter of moments I was coming apart, screaming his name.

"Oh baby the sounds you make when I make you come. They make me so fucking hard!" He angled his cock against my pussy and slowly slid in. "Oh Fuck…" He hissed. "You always feel so fucking good wrapped around my cock."

I groaned loudly, "Edward, faster please."

"As you wish my love." He leaned over and braced his arms on either side of my head and drove into me faster and harder. My legs were wrapped around his waist, my fingers digging into his shoulder as I gasped his name. "Edward, yes. Right there."

"Oh fuck. Baby, I can't hold it much longer. Please come again. Come on my cock. Just like I like it." I felt myself spiraling and suddenly I was hit by my second orgasm.

"Oh fuuuccckkk, Belllllaaaaa." He roared as he reached his climax and released deep inside of me. He collapsed on me and then quickly rolled off and rubbed my belly. "I didn't crush you or little bit did I?" He asked, concern creeping into his voice.

"No baby. We are both fine. Well, I'm more than fine. You always make me feel incredible. I love you." I kissed his chin and saw him smile.

"I love you too sweetness."

The next few days flew by. I knew I saw Jacob when I left work mid week. I actually had my iPhone in hand so I quickly snapped a picture and sent it to Jasper. Jacob was far enough down the street that it would just look like I was sending a text.

Jasper called that same evening to let me know that Jacob again contested the paper work, this time prompting an in person meeting. Due to schedules between Jasper, Jacob's lawyer, Edward and myself, the meeting was set for October 1st. Edward was livid that we had to wait another month to get this settled, but calmed down once Jasper explained that it would give him a little bit more time to get evidence against Jacob to ensure a quick divorce.

If I was alone anywhere I made sure to have my phone in my hand. I spotted Jacob a couple of times and almost always got a shot of him.

My 27th birthday was very low key. My Dad and Sue came to town and the four of us went to dinner with the Cullen's. It was a nice night, joking and laughing and no talk what so ever of Jacob or the divorce. It was just what I needed.

A week after my birthday was my next pre-natal appointment. Edward met me in the parking garage of the hospital with a kiss and we went upstairs to Dr. Banner's office together.

"Well if it isn't my favorite couple. How is everything?" Dr. Banner asked with a smile and handshake for Edward. I grimaced a bit knowing we had to tell Dr. Banner about all the stress I was going through. He frowned a bit and then went about my exam. His face showed concern when he checked my blood pressure.

"Bella, you really need to find a way to de-stress. Your blood pressure is very worrisome for only being 14 weeks along. I don't want you to develop preeclampsia."

"Well, I can't remove the direct stressor, could you suggest anything to help?" I could feel slight apprehension and fear creeping in.

"Try pre-natal massage or yoga. They are very relaxing and I recommend them to most of my patients, whether or not they have major stressors in their lives. It could help and even just a little bit of help would be beneficial."

I took a deep breath and nodded my head as Edward squeezed my hand.

"Other than the blood pressure, everything looks great. You're healthy, you're blood work looks good. What do you say we listen to your little one's heartbeat?"

Edward and I both perked up for that, huge grins spreading across our faces. "Hell yes!" Edward exclaimed. He helped me to lie down on the exam room table and I pulled my shirt up above my belly that was starting to become round and filled out. Dr. Banner squirted a little bit of jelly on to my stomach and used a small device similar to an ultrasound wand on my stomach. A moment later a steady thrum could be heard throughout the room. Edward gasped and tears filled his eyes.

"That's our baby, sweetness."

I was so choked up with tears of joy that I couldn't form a word. Edward reached over and ran his thumb across my cheek. "Most amazing sound ever, huh?"

I just nodded and concentrated on the sound of our baby's heartbeat.

Dr. Banner smiled at us both, "Well your little one has a nice strong heartbeat."

He finished up my exam, we set a date for the next one and he walked us to the door.

"Remember, Bella. Try to relax. I know with the situation you are going through right now that may be difficult. But you have to try."

"I'll make sure she does. Thanks Dr. Banner."

"You're most welcome Dr. Cullen. I will see you both next month."

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and he walked me to the elevator. We were planning on going down to the cafeteria to have lunch, but just as we stepped off of the elevator his pager went off.

"Fuck, baby. I'm going to have to take a rain check on lunch. They need me back in emerge." He said as he looked at his pager.

"That's okay. I'll just go home. I'm kind of tired so I could use a nap."

"You do that sweetheart. I love you and our little bit."

"I love you too. Now go save lives."

He gave me a kiss and a grin and took of down the hall. I made my way to my car in the parking garage. I was a few feet away from my car when I felt goose bumps rise up on the back of my neck. A few seconds later I heard my name being called by the last person I ever wanted to see or hear.

"Isabella. It's about time I get you alone."

I felt myself starting to shake. "What do you want Jacob?" I asked, my voice surprisingly strong.

"You."

"What about me?"

"I want you back. I want you to be my wife again." I turned and was shocked at how close to me he was. I quickly stepped back and hit my car.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I'm with Edward now. I'm happy and I am not going back into a situation where I am unhappy."

He scoffed and stepped closer to me. "You were happy. If you weren't you would have said something to me instead of running away. I could make you happier than Cullen could ever make you. And besides, you are legally my wife. So you can be a good little girl and come home with me and be just that. MY WIFE. Not his. MINE."

My heart started to race and I glanced around to see if anyone was near. Unfortunately for me the garage was deserted. I tried to stand my ground. "No, Jacob. I don't belong to you. I am building a life with Edward. He treats me with kindness and love, not animosity and disdain."

"That's cause he's a pussy who doesn't know that the man rules the home. And you will figure that out again once you come home where you belong." He was close enough now that I could smell his horrible cologne. It made me gag a little.

"Again, No. My home is wherever Edward is. He is my life." I could feel the bile rising in my throat. I was not far away from throwing up.

He stepped closer again, and his callous roughened hand gripped my jaw forcing me to look him in the eye.

"Listen to me Isabella. You are my wife. I will never sign the divorce papers. I will fight until you are back in my house, washing my clothes and blowing my dick." He grip tightened painfully to the point of making me cry out.

"Yeah you like it rough don't you, Isabella." He pushed me up against my car, and my hands instinctively covered my stomach to protect my baby. Jacob of course noticed the movement immediately.

"What the fuck? Are you pregnant?" He seethed, his grip tightened even harder. I knew that it would leave a bruise.

"Jacob let me go. You're scaring me. It's not good for my baby."

"Fuck. You're going to have to get rid of it before you come home." He pushed me against the car again. "Or if you have your heart set on keeping the little bastard, I guess I could try to love it like it was my own. Might be hard though, especially if it looks like the pretty boy."

The thought of my baby being anywhere near Jacob turned my stomach even more and I vomited all over him.

He screamed like he was being murdered and immediately let go of me and backed up. "FUCK. What the fuck. Why the fuck did you do that?"

I was doubled over trying to catch my breath as sobs wracked my body and I sunk to the ground beside my car. Just then I heard someone shout from across the garage. Jacob loomed over me giving me a look like he thought I was nothing better than a pile of dirt. "This isn't over Isabella. I don't care if you're pregnant with his kid. You are MINE."

I heard someone rushing over as Jacob took off. I was still sobbing when the person who shouted found me on the ground.

"Bella is that you? Oh sweetie. Lets get you up off the ground and go find Edward." It was Garrett, one of Edward's co-workers and friends. "Honey, can you tell me what happened? Who was that guy?"

I just shook my head, sobs were the only thing I could get out. Garrett slowly walked me to the elevator and found a wheelchair sitting near by. He gingerly helped me into the chair and then wheeled me into the elevator and up to the Emergency level. By the time we got there my cries had calmed but I could not stop the flow of the tears.

"Gianna. Find Dr. Cullen NOW." I groaned. She was the last person I wanted to see me like this.

"He is with a patient Dr. Martin." She said, disdain dripping from her voice.

"I don't fucking care if he is on the fucking MOON. His PREGNANT wife was just assaulted in the parking garage. Get him NOW." Garrett seethed at Gianna. She looked shocked for a moment before she rushed off to find Edward.

Not even a minute later I heard my love calling my name.

"Bella. Baby? Oh my god. What happened?" He was kneeling down in front of me, his hands touching my face all over. Roaming wherever he could reach to assess if there was any damage. The sobbing started again and he quickly pulled me out of the chair and into his arms.

"Gianna, Heidi. Get exam room two ready now." Edward barked as he started carrying me down the hall.

I felt a sting in my arm and a few minutes later my body calmed. My sobs quieted and I was able to breath.

"Bella, Garrett just gave you a shot to help you calm down. It may make you sleepy, but we need to know what happened. Sweetheart. Please tell me what happened." His voice was full of concern and love.

I was calm enough to go over everything that happened in the parking garage. I could feel Edward's anger building with every word. Once I was finished he was tense beside me.

"Garrett. Can you get the police in here. I want them going after that bastard now. Bella, I'm going to call Jasper. I want him to document this incident as well. "

I nodded. "Baby, I'm so tired. Can I go to sleep now? Please?"

He pulled me in for a tight hug and kissed me chastely. "Go to sleep my love. We will wake you if we need anything."

I just nodded and kissed him. My head fell onto the pillow and let sleep take me.

**A/N Soooooooo who wants to hurt Jacob now? I know I did. AND I know that Shannon did too… you'll see in the next chapter how much she wanted to. ******snicker****


	11. Chapter 10 EPOV

*****THE WONDERFUL STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND WE ARE SO GRATEFUL SHE LET'S US PLAY WITH EDWARD!*****

**A/N: Please continue to read and review! We love hearing from you guys! So here we go with Edward's POV of the attack on Bella and then some….hold on ya'll…I'm feeling the rage!**

I left Bella to go answer the page from the ER and immediately I got a bad feeling. Jacob Black had come back into our lives and effectively made us miserable and paranoid. I was constantly worried about Bella stressing herself out and something happening to her and our precious Little Bit. I couldn't wait for the divorce to be granted so we could move the fuck on. The motherfucker had nerve, I'd have to give him that much. For him to keep contesting the divorce took balls the size of Alaska. He was either really a bad ass or more likely, he was a huge dumbass. I had to get my head back in the game and do my job. I made my way to the nurse's station to answer my page.

"Heidi, someone paged me?" She looked up from the computer and smiled.

"Yes Dr. Cullen, you are needed in Exam Room 2. Here's the chart." I took the clipboard from her and looked it over, familiarizing myself with what waited on the other side of the curtain. Apparently the gentleman had some chest pain and had a previous heart attack so they brought him in as a precautionary measure.

"Hello Mr. Gerandy, I'm Dr. Cullen. How are you feeling now?" We went through my list of questions and I determined that the man would need to have an EKG. I had Heidi get him all set up and as we were preparing to move him to a room, Gianna came rushing into the exam room looking frantic.

"Dr. Cullen, Dr. Martin needs you immediately. He's with your wife. Apparently she was attacked in the parking garage." My thoughts freeze as I try to process what she's just told me. I can already feel the panic start to rise as I fight the bile rising in my throat back down.

Finally regaining my faculties I rush out of the room and toward the main section of the ER. When I round the corner, I see the love of my life sitting in a wheelchair with her legs up in the seat and her arms firmly around them shielding her stomach. Her tear stained face breaks my heart. I slide to my knees in front of her.

"Bella. Baby? Oh my god. What happened?" I grasp her face in my hands and begin touching her everywhere I can reach trying to determine if she's hurt. She looks into my eyes and the sob that escapes her is almost my undoing. Quickly I scoop her up in my arms as I yell for Heidi and Gianna to prepare an exam room so I can take a closer look at Bella. Garrett is right behind me. I place her on the table and cover her up with a blanket Heidi has handed me. She's extremely upset and I need to get her calm both for her own good and for the baby.

"Garrett, can you give Bella a mild sedative to help her relax please?" He nods and prepares the shot. My darling's entire body is quivering and it's everything I can do not to cry right along with her. Finally the sedative begins to take effect and Bella is calming down.

"Sweetheart, can you tell me what happened? Was it Jacob?" She shakes her head yes and proceeds to tell me exactly what that sorry son of a bitch did to her. Garrett adds in what he saw and I am seething. How dare that motherfucker put his hands on my wife? After calling the police and Jasper, Garrett goes to finish up with the patient I was working on when he brought Bella in. I look down at my now sleeping beauty and notice the bruises forming all along her jawline. That bastard must have grabbed her extremely hard to leave nearly perfect finger marks along her delicate porcelain skin. I need to make sure the police take photographs of the markings. That thought nearly brings my breakfast back out of my stomach. My precious Bella doesn't deserve any of this.

Once I'm sure Bella is asleep and resting I call Dr. Banner to let him know what has happened. He suggests we do an ultrasound just as a precaution to make sure everything is alright. I agree and he says he'll be down in about thirty minutes. We already have Bella hooked up to a fetal monitor to make sure things continue to calm down with her and the baby. It's music to my ears when I hear Little Bit's strong heartbeat over and over.

Bella wakes up and feels a lot better, so we discharge her and I take her home to feed her and put her to bed.

"Sweetheart, I brought you some chicken noodle soup and a ginger ale. Is there anything else you need?" I sit down beside her on our bed and gently stroke her hair.

"I'm ok Edward. Thank you for taking such good care of us Handsome." She leans in to kiss me and a sob escapes my lips.

"Baby, if something worse had happened to you or Little Bit, I don't know how I would go on. I am so fucking mad at him Bella. I know that if he were standing in front of me I would kill him with my bare hands. There is no doubt in my mind."

"I've never seen him like that. The way he looked at me, it was vile and disgusting. And the things he said to me, he's insane Edward. I don't know what's happened to him. Our marriage wasn't great, but Jacob was never outright abusive to me, physically anyway. When he grabbed my jaw I thought for a moment he was going to break it." She reaches up to touch her bruises and winces. I decide then and there that Jacob fucking Black is a dead man.

"Bella, as sure as I'm sitting here now, he will never, EVER put his hands on you again."

"I just want all of this to be over. I want to enjoy being pregnant with your baby, I want to enjoy being Mrs. Edward Cullen, I want to be able to walk through the park without looking over my shoulder. What have I done to deserve this Edward?" Her tears well up again and I have had enough.

"What do you need Sweetheart? Anything. I will do anything you ask of me. Tell me how to make you feel better, love."

"I just want to take a nap. Will you sleep with me?"

"I can deny you nothing my Sweet. Scoot over, Daddy's coming in." I gently swat her on the ass and slide under the covers with her. Wrapping my arms tightly around her, I begin to run my hands over her small round baby bump. She sighs deeply and within minutes she's asleep. I lay with her for a few more moments until I'm positive she won't wake up and then I carefully slip out of bed. I have a plan and I need to get it in motion.

Once I'm out of our bedroom, I find my cell phone to call my father when I notice a text message from Jasper.

_**Jacob Black was arrested an hour ago. He's being detained at the Precinct 1 station. I'm available if you need me. –Jazz**_

I text Jasper back and ask to have Alice come over and sit with Bella. He replies and says she's on her way. Quickly I make a phone call.

"Yo Assward! Whazzzup?" Geez, my brother never ceases to amaze me.

"Hey Em, listen, are you free for the next couple hours?"

"I can be, why?" I tell him what has happened with Jacob and ask him if he'd accompany me to the police station. Emmett doesn't even hesitate. He considers Bella his little sister and would do anything for her. I ask him to call Dad and see if he'll come too. Once the plan is in motion, I go back to check on Bella and see that she's still asleep just as Alice arrives.

"Hey Pix, thanks for coming and staying with Bella. If she wakes up tell her I went to grab something for dinner for us and I'll be back soon."

"Be careful Edward. Jasper told me what you guys are planning. Keep your head on straight ok?" She reaches up to hug me and for a moment I question my plan.

"No worries….I just want to talk to the bastard." I wink at her and grab my keys and head out the door. Ten minutes later I'm at Emmett's house as he jogs out to my Volvo.

"Hey man, Dad said he'd meet us at the station. Listen man, you know you can't touch the motherfucker right? That wouldn't be good for the divorce. That being said, I called the station and guess who happens to be on duty right now?"

"Please tell me you are talking about Riley Biers?" Emmett and Riley were thick as thieves and had been since junior high.

"The one and only. He has agreed to, shall we say, look the other way when we go in to see young Mr. Black."

"Remind me to send Mr. Biers a nice thank you note." Emmett fist bumps me and I start to formulate my plan further.

We arrive at the police station and find my father and Jasper leaning against Jasper's truck.

"Thanks for coming Dad, Jazz. Look, I just want Black to know he can't and won't get away with what he did to Bella." Jasper hold his hand up to pause my rambling.

"Look, here's how this is going to go down. I can't know a thing about this. Edward, you can't lay a finger on Jacob. You MUST keep your shit in check. Are we clear?" He looks at me pointedly. I nod my head. "That being said, Carlisle and Emmett, you guys are more than welcomed to accompany Edward to speak with Jacob." When Jasper smiles at my father and Emmett I quickly catch on.

With the plan firmly in place we enter the police station. Riley is at the desk and when he looks up, his eyes meet Emmett's and he nods subtly. I take that as my cue.

"Good evening Sgt. Biers. I'd like to see Jacob Black if I could please?"

"Sure Edward. I'll need to pat you down before you go in."

"No problem. Um, my father and brother would like to come back too, will that be an issue?"

"Not at all. Whitlock, I'm glad you're here. I actually have a case I need to talk to you about if you have some time. We can go over to this interrogation room. If someone comes in I'll hear the door." Everyone nodded and Jasper winked at me as Riley opened the door to where Jacob was being held and closed it behind us. Show time!

I walked down the short corridor first while Dad and Em followed slightly farther back. Jake was in the last cell on the left. As soon as he saw me he jumped up and came to the cell door.

"What the fuck are you doing here Cullen?" Just then he saw Dad and Emmett were with me. "Well what do we have here?" Cocky motherfucker.

"I thought I'd come have a talk with you Black. Oh, and this is my father and my brother. They were interested in meeting you, the fucking asshole who gets his jollies from manhandling a pregnant woman."

"Whatever Cullen. You can't do a damn thing to me. You're on that side of the bars dumbass. Besides, my lawyer is on his way here now. I'll be out of here tonight and then I can concentrate on more important issues, like getting my wife to come home with me where she belongs."

"YOUR wife? I have news for you dickhead. Bella is my wife in every way. You know what I mean Black? EVERY way." He narrows his eyes and I can almost see the steam coming out of his ears. Carefully, I step closer to the bars. Dad and Emmett are on either side of me, just slightly behind me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Cullen, I know. You knocked up my wife. Not much I can do about that. It doesn't please me, but then again, maybe it does. I'd have no problem raising your little bastard." He's trying his best to get to me and I'll admit it, he almost did when he talked about my child in that manner. My fists have balled up when I feel Emmett tapping my back willing me to calm down. I'm doing this for Bella. Think about Bella.

"Oh Jacob, you really are a dumbass aren't you? You know, I guess I owe you one. I mean, had you not been such a complete loser and an asshole I wouldn't have Bella. I wouldn't be able to show her how a REAL man treats the woman he loves. I wouldn't be able to feel her gorgeous body wrap around me every night, God she's so fucking soft. And the way it feels to be between those luscious thighs, MMM, it's like heaven on earth. The way she writhes around when she's underneath me while I make her come over and over. The fucking sounds she makes when I'm pounding into her tight, soaking wet pussy over and over. Did you know Bella doesn't have a gag reflex? Oh wait, maybe you never had to worry about that huh? So yeah, I guess I ought to thank you Jacob."

Apparently I have now pissed off Jacob Black because he lunges forward and reaches through the bars trying to grab me. I'm fast enough to step back so he doesn't touch me. Dad and Emmett however, step forward and Emmett grabs one of Jake's arms and roughly pulls him against the bars causing him to ram his forehead hard against the metal. On the other side, Dad manages to snake his arms inside the cell and grabs the back of Jake's shirt and pulls him backwards and then pushes him quickly forward again with great force. As soon as they let him go, he falls to the ground, slumped against the bars. I squat down where I'm speaking directly into his ear.

"A word of warning Black, sign the fucking papers and disappear. Leave Bella alone immediately. THIS. ENDS. NOW. Mark my words asshole, I will fucking end your miserable existence if you so much as THINK about my wife again. You will never lay your hands on her and get away with it. I'll see you rot in hell first you slimy cocksucker."

"Let's go Edward, his lawyer will be here soon and we don't need to be here." Emmett pulls on my shirt so I stand. It takes everything I have in me not to kick him through the bars. We walk out the door and Riley and Jasper are talking at the desk. They look at us and Riley raises an eyebrow.

"Sgt. Biers, you may want to check on Mr. Black. He said he wasn't feeling well when we spoke. He seemed pretty disoriented and has a couple bruises on his face. I told him I'd let you know."

"Ok, thanks. I'll have him checked out. You all have a nice night." We say our goodbyes to Riley and make our way out to our cars deciding to leave quickly as Jake's lawyer will most likely pull up any moment. Once I'm out of the parking lot, Emmett sends a text to Dad and Jasper thanking them.

"That was fucking fantastic. I'm just sorry I didn't get my hands on that sorry bastard. To know he had his hands on Bella and hurt her, Em I feel like I could kill him."

"I completely get that man. Little Bell is like a sister to me and that baby is my niece or nephew. I'm happy to fuck Black up any way I can."

"I appreciate what you did Em. Thank you man." He fist bumps me as I pull into his driveway to drop him off. On my way home I stop by the store to pick up Bella's favorite sweet treat, Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey ice cream. Alice sent me a text and said that she and Bella made dinner so I didn't have to pick it up. She said that Jasper would be coming over too so the four of us could have dinner.

Several hours later Bella and I are settling in for bed after Jasper and Alice have gone home. We enjoyed a wonderful dinner with them and it was nice to relax and hang out. I'm already in bed with the pillows propped up behind me flipping through the latest edition of the New England Medical Journal when I hear the bathroom door open. Looking up I see my wife. She's leaning against the doorway with her feet crossed, smiling at me. It's then that I notice she's wearing a dark blue lace babydoll negligee, my white lab coat, the one that has _Dr. Edward A. Culle_n embroidered on the lapel, my stethoscope and that's it. Immediately I'm intrigued and my cock is like steel.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, I'm Dr. Swan. I'll be taking care of your physical today." Ooookay. I'm Edward Cullen and I have the best fucking wife in the free world, and apparently she's ready to play. Fuck yes baby, I'll play along. Tossing the magazine to the side, I sit up in bed, the sheet falling to my waist. Did I mention I was naked?

"Well hello yourself Dr. Swan. It's a PLEASURE to meet you." I move to stand but Bella…er…uh…Dr. Swan, has made her way over to me. She gently touches my shoulder and winks at me.

"Oh no Mr. Cullen, don't get UP. I'll COME to you. Let's get started, shall we?"

"As you wish Dr." I lay back down on the bed and clasp my hands behind my head. My cock twitches in anticipation of what she might do to me.

"I'll need to do a thorough penile exam Mr. Cullen. Just relax and let me do my job."

"I'm all yours Dr. Swan." I wiggle my eyebrows at her because this shit is hot. Bella reaches down to move the sheet and reveal my massive hard on. I hear her breathing hitch and purposely make my cock jump. She startles and gives me an evil bitch brow. I raise my hands in mock surrender. "Sorry, Mr. Multiple has a mind of his own."

"Mr. Multiple?" She looks confused and I can't help but fuck with her a little bit.

"Oh, yes. That's what I named my cock. I'd be more than glad to show you how I came upon that name Dr. Swan if you are so inclined." I give her the 100 megawatt Cullen panty melting crooked smile. She never falters. Bella crawls over my body and straddles my hips. I can feel her wetness and smell her arousal and it's almost enough to have me coming like a sixteen year old virgin.

"Mr. Cullen, this cock is probably the finest specimen I have ever had the PLEASURE of having in my hands. It's so beautiful."

"Oh God Bella your hands feel amazing baby." I can't stand it anymore. I have to have her, role play be damned. She shimmies down a little further and takes my entire length into her mouth.

"Shit baby! Fffffuuuuck that feels good." Bella moans around my cock and grabs my balls roughly, just like she knows I love. It's not long before I'm coming undone down the back of her throat. She takes all I have to give her and licks me completely clean.

"So Mr. Cullen, how was your penile exam?" The little vixen smirks at me through her lashes.

"Oh Dr. Swan, I think I may have to have one of those exams at least once a week, you know, to make absolutely sure there are no problems." She giggles at me and it's the most beautiful sound I have heard in a while. We have been so wrapped up in this turmoil that is Jacob Black and the divorce news, Bella's giggles have been few and far between.

I arrange her beside me because I need to reciprocate and make her feel as amazing as she made me feel. When I have her on her back, I notice the swell of her baby bump. It's beginning to grow pretty quickly and she looks so beautiful. I can't help myself as I lift her negligee off her body and lovingly rub the roundness of her stomach.

"God Sweetheart, you are so beautiful. I love seeing you pregnant with my baby. To know our child is in here, growing and getting stronger each day is something I will treasure forever." I bend down and place gentle kisses all over her abdomen. Just the thought of Jacob hurting her tears at my soul. I've been feeling extremely guilty that I wasn't there to stop the attack. I feel somehow that I've let Bella down. I don't dare tell her I'm feeling this way, she doesn't need the extra stress.

"Let me make love to you baby. Let me show you how much I love you and need you. I'll always be here for you Bella. You know that right? I'd never EVER leave you." I kiss her soundly on the mouth, letting my tongue caress hers languidly. She moans into my mouth and fists her hands in my hair.

"Yes Edward, take me please. I'm yours. I'm always going to be yours."

Without another word, I make love to my wife with every part of my being. There is nothing I won't do for this woman and for our child. No one will come between us and I pity the poor son of a bitch that tries.

Bella and I made love several times that night and finally fell into a deep sleep both completely sated and happy. My eyes flutter open and see that it is 3:30 in the morning. I'm confused at first because I'm not sure why I'm awake. Just then Bella stirs violently beside me. I move to wrap my arms around her to offer her some comfort when she begins to speak.

"No! No! Jacob no! Leave me alone! Don't touch me! EDWARD!" She sits straight up in bed, breathing heavily.

"Sweetheart, I'm here. I'm right here baby. I'll never leave you. I've got you Bella." She curls into me and begins to sob softly. I rub her hair trying to soothe her cries and calm her down. "Babygirl you need to take deep breaths. Calm down for the baby please." She squeezes my arm tightly and begins to relax. I decide I need to check her blood pressure and her vitals to ensure she's ok.

"I'm sorry Edward. It was a nightmare." Bella is sitting up in our bed holding out her arm so I can wrap the blood pressure cuff around it.

"You have nothing to apologize for Bella. Just relax and let's get you checked out so we can go back to sleep." I wink at her as I begin to take her blood pressure. As I suspected, it's higher than I'm comfortable with for her pregnancy and her pulse is still a bit fast.

"Lie down sweetheart, let me get the massage oil and I'm going to give you a body massage. I think that should work nicely to calm you down."

"Mmm that sounds fantastic Edward. I'm a lucky girl to have my own personal Dr. Feelgood on call 24/7." She winks at me as I get up to gather what I'll need for her massage.

"I'm at your beckon call Sweetheart. Anything you need from me is yours Bella. Forever."

An hour later Bella is back asleep with a satisfied, relaxed smile on her beautiful face. I am extremely worried about her blood pressure and the stress she's under. I'm not sure if being a doctor is a help or a hindrance at this point. I know firsthand how dangerous high blood pressure is during pregnancy. So help me God if Jacob fucking Black harms my Bella or my baby, there won't be anywhere his sorry ass can hide.

**A/N: Too bad Edward couldn't beat the snot out of Jacob himself huh? I have a feeling it won't be long before Docward gets a turn with Mr. Black….just sayin'! Remember to review, favorite, and follow! Smooches!**


	12. Chapter 11 BPOV

**A/N: All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. We don't own anything but the plot of this story.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. It seems that the General consensus is to do something horrible to Jacob, maim him a little maybe. Well you don't get much of that in this chapter. But don't worry, he will get what's coming to him. I promise.**

**On with the story.**

I always Do – Chapter 11 BPOV

The week that followed the attack I woke up every night crying from a nightmare. It was the same every time. Jacob would show up, force me to leave with him and then he would force me to abandon my baby at birth. As always, Edward would be there to comfort me, but I still had that underlying fear that Jacob would do something. I knew he had been released on bail pending a meeting with a judge. Which meant that for the time being he was free and clear to do as he pleased, and even though Jasper was able to get a restraining order, it still unnerved me.

Edward tried everything in his power to help me relax. He gave me a massage nightly and even attended a Yoga class with me. It worked to help my body relax, but I couldn't shut down my mind long enough to calm myself completely.

The Yoga class was… interesting. Before we left he asked if he should just wear his usual gym clothes – which consisted of a t-shirt and basketball shorts. I told him that should be fine and that I was wearing my new maternity yoga pants and tank that Alice had brought over when she found out that I was taking the class. He gulped audibly when I came out of the bedroom in the tight workout wear, showing off my newly acquired baby bump.

"Fuck, Baby. I don't know if I will be able to keep my hands off of you when I see you bend over in those pants."

I just laughed and grabbed my mat and gym bag, then headed to the car.

Edward was clearly nervous walking into the Yoga studio. His eyes widened comically when he saw that he was the only male in the room.

"Babe, I know I said I would go to this class with you, but are you sure it's okay that I'm here?"

"Of course it is. Lots of men take Yoga classes." He just nodded and looked around the room. Some of the women were looking at him like he was a piece of meat and they had been vegetarian for far too long.

I walked ahead of him and went to the far right of the room to set up our mats. He stayed by the door a minute, looking around, assessing the situation. When I was laying out my mat one of the women that was staring at him came over to me. She was a bleach blonde with obviously fake boobs and wearing far too much makeup for a workout.

"Hi, I'm Lauren. You must be new to our Saturday morning class."

"Hi Lauren, I'm Bella. Yeah, we're new. This class meshes well with our schedules." She eyed Edward over my shoulder, an almost predatory look on her face.

"And who is your friend? He's not gay is he? Cause, if he is I would be more than willing to try and convert him back to women." She whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

I snorted and then narrowed my eyes at her. "Um no, Edward is not gay. He's my husband."

A look of shocked mixed with disappointment crossed her face. "Really, you're serious?" She asked with a touch of snark.

Edward chose that moment to interrupt. "Yes, she is most definitely serious; she is my wife. Do you have a problem with that?" Edward asked clearly pissed off at the woman.

"Oh of course not. I was just amazed that someone that looks like you would be with someone like her, I mean she looks a bit pudgy and you look.." She didn't even get to finish that comment before he interrupted again.

"Excuse me, did you just call my _PREGNANT_ wife _FAT_?" I bristled a little at his tone then smiled because he was standing up for me yet again.

"N.. . I was just…" She tried to stutter out.

"You were just nothing. You were attempting to hit on my husband not even minutes after we stepped into this room." I couldn't believe the nerve of the woman. She looked thoroughly chastised and then scurried across the room after a muttered apology.

Edward squeezed me and then sat down, pulling me to sit down on the mat beside him. The rest of the class went by with out incident. Well unless you don't count Edward trying to do some of the poses and looking more like a baby calf trying to walk for the first time. We were politely asked to tone down our giggles several times, because Edward kept falling over as he lost his balance again.

Once we were back in Edward's car after the class he looked over at me. "How is it that someone who occasionally has trouble walking on a flat surface without tripping can be so graceful in a class like that, but I was the one falling over every other move?'

"Because my love, you are not built for that kind of thing."

"No that I am not. But you do know what I am built for don't you?" He asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"What's that?" I asked, even though I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Well baby, you know exactly what was built between my legs. You feel him on quite a regular basis. I think he was built just for you. He slips into your wet and hot self quite often."

I felt my thighs clench. Just the thought of what he could do to me was enough to send my brain into meltdown.

"You've gotta admit baby, my cock must have been made just for you wasn't it? Just like your tight, wet and hot pussy was made just for me." By this time he was leaning across the console of the car and whispering directly into my ear. He ran his tongue over the shell of my ear making me whimper. "Yeah sweetheart, you know exactly what my cock was built for don't you."

I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head and swallowed loudly. He sat back in the drivers seat with a smug grin on his face and started the car. I knew what we would be doing as soon as we got home and I couldn't fucking wait!

A little over a week later it was time for my in person meeting with Jacob and his lawyer. I was so nervous but I knew Edward would be right there with me.

We had been sitting outside of the boardroom for about 10 minutes when Jacob walked in with his lawyer, Sam Wolfe. I gasped when I saw Jacob's face. His right eye was almost swollen shut and there were bruises covering most of his face. I glanced over at Edward who was sitting to my left and saw a light smirk ghost across his face as he took in Jacob's appearance.

Jasper stood and greeted Sam; they shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. It only took a moment before I felt Edward stiffen beside me, the grip of his hand that was resting on my shoulder tightened. I looked up at him and his jaw was tense and he was staring at Jacob. Jacob didn't notice, he was too busy staring at me. I immediately felt gross and pressed myself closer to Edward. Jacob noticed and his eyes darkened in anger.

Jasper came over and knelt down in front of me.

"Bella, it has been requested that we meet without Edward in the room. Jacob is claiming that he does not feel safe around him." Jasper said with a roll of his eyes.

"Absolutely not!" Edward hissed out. "She is not going in that room without me."

I sighed. "Edward, I just want to get this over with so I can marry you again. Jasper will be with me."

He started shaking his head ready to say no again but Sam stepped over.

"Mr. Cullen, if, for any reason Bella feels she needs you in there, she can call you in. I have advised Jacob to refrain from trying to upset Isabella, and I will not stand in the way if she feels that she needs you in there. But I think that we should at least try to resolve this between just the two of them."

Jasper nodded. "Edward, she will be okay."

He sighed and ran his hand over his face, then looked at me in defeat. "You're sure you'll be okay?" He asked cupping my face.

I nodded. "I'm sure and I will get Jasper to bring you in if I need you, I promise." I kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled.

Our tender moment was interrupted. "You'd better enjoy that kiss Cullen, cause it's the last one she will be giving you, after today she will be coming home with me."

"Jacob, that's enough. Keep your mouth shut and let me talk." Sam hissed out. I could see the anger flare up in Jacob's eyes as he narrowed them at Sam.

Edward tried to protest again as Jasper led me into the boardroom, but I knew I had to try and do this on my own, even if it was only for a few moments.

I followed Jasper into the room and took a seat beside him. He reached over and squeezed my hand while giving me a small smile. 'Don't worry' He mouthed to me. I just smiled at him and nodded.

Jacob and Sam took the seats across from us.

Jasper spoke first. "So we are here to get signatures on paperwork to legally finalize the divorce between Jacob Black and Isabella Swan-Cullen."

"Her name is NOT Cullen. It's Black and that will not change because I am not signing those papers." Jacob said with an anger filled voice.

I sighed and looked down at my hands as I twisted the ring that Edward had placed on my finger 10 months earlier. I took a deep breath and looked up as Jasper started to speak.

"I am sorry to disappoint you Mr. Black. But Isabella has no desire to stay married to you. If you do not sign these papers today, then we will be forced to stand before a judge and I know that he or she will be in favor of whatever Isabella wants."

Jacob's eyes hardened even more and he looked right at me. "Do you really think so? Look at my face Isabella, do you like Cullen's handiwork?" He asked with a smirk.

"Edward did not do that to you." I said with conviction. Edward would not lay a hand on Jacob if it would interfere in anyway of us getting remarried and being happy together.

"Oh but he did. Him and his little sidekicks. Some big dude and an old guy."

I knew immediately he was talking about Carlisle and Emmett and I smiled. But I knew for sure that Edward would not have laid a hand on him.

I just shook my head. "I don't think so."

That made Jacob mad, he stood up and slammed his hands down on the table. "Look here you little slut…" Sam grabbed his arm and attempted to get him to sit. My breathing sped up and I felt the tears prick behind my eyes.

"Jasper, get Edward please." I knew I would need him to help keep me calm. I needed to be calm for the baby.

Jasper nodded and walked quickly to the door and called Edward in. He was there in seconds and sitting right beside me, pulling me into his arms.

I immediately burst into tears and buried my face in his chest. He stroked the back of my head and over my belly as he whispered loving words in my ear trying to calm me down. Jacob was muttering under his breath the entire time Edward had me in his arms.

Once I could talk again, I looked up at him; I saw the worry and love in his eyes. "Did you do that to Jacob's face?"

"No, I can honestly say that I didn't." I smiled and nodded at him, running my fingers over his cheek. He grasped my hand and kissed it.

Jacob stood up again and leaned over the table. "You may not have done the deed but you were there taunting me. Saying things about Isabella that I am sure she would be horrified to hear."

I looked at Edward. "What did you say?" I knew Edward well enough, he would never degrade, or speak ill of me.

He wrapped his arm around me and ran his fingers up and down my arm with his free hand. "Nothing you haven't already heard sweetheart." When his fingers reached mine he intertwined them together and brought my hand to his lips again. I felt myself heat up a little bit. He knew what he was doing, and it didn't matter that we were sitting in a boardroom with my ex-husband, the pregnancy hormones only knew how Edward's lips felt against my skin and they were turning on.

Edward's heated gaze left mine and he looked across the table. I flushed and then looked at Jacob. He looked like he was ready to lunge across the table.

"Edward, please tell me what you said." I asked. If it was what I thought, I knew I didn't want to hear those words coming from Jacob's mouth.

"Of course sweetheart. I will tell you exactly what I said. You two boys can take notes for the file if you want." He said addressing Jasper and Sam. "I just told Jacob that I had to thank him for being such a dumbass and giving you up. How I show you every day how a real man treats the woman he loves."

I smiled and felt oddly proud of him.

"That's not all he said. He then proceeded to degrade you…"

I held up my hand to get Jacob to be quiet. He looked shocked that I had the nerve to do that to him. But I paid him no mind. "Edward, please finish telling me what you said."

Edward ran his palm over my thigh and smirked across the table at Jacob. "Oh I'll finish alright, I also told him how I love feeling your gorgeous body wrapped around me every night. How soft your skin is. How much I fucking love being between your luscious thighs. How it feels when you're moving around underneath me as I make you come over and over and over again. How much I fucking love the sounds you make as I pound into your hot. Tight. Wet. Pussy." His voice got lower with every word.

I tried to stop the whimper that his dirty words and smooth voice brought out, but it was impossible. My breath was coming out in pants and I could feel the fire burning on my face and between my legs.

As I sat squirming in my seat, Edward gave me that knowing smile, the one that shows me he knows exactly what his words had done to me.

"I also told him that you don't have a gag reflex. That you can take me all the way in, and that you love doing it." I nodded dumbly. Then I glanced around the table, trying desperately to hide the desire from my eyes. I noticed that Sam looked a little slack jaw, his eyes wide staring at Edward. It looked like Jasper was a bit warm and I caught him trying to adjust himself discreetly. I thought Edward's words could only affect me like that.

Edward leaned over and smiled, then he whispered in my ear. "Sweetheart, I can't help but notice you clenching those luscious thighs together. Tell me Mrs. Cullen; are you in need of some time with Mr. Multiple?

I moaned and nodded, "Oh God Edward, yes." I said in what I thought was a whisper, and all that was running through my mind was the thought "Is it wrong that I want to throw Edward down on to this boardroom table and show everyone in the room exactly how much of a gag reflex I have?"

I wasn't paying attention to anything other than Edward, but I could hear the anger in Jacob's voice before he suddenly stood and his chair slammed against the wall.

I felt my body tense up with a touch of fear, but I still couldn't get my mind off of Edward's words.

"I need to use the restroom, if you don't mind. Please excuse me. Edward, would you come with me." I asked looking over at him; I knew he would be able to see the desire in my eyes.

"Of course baby, let me get your chair." He helped me out of my chair and I stood.

Jasper spoke as I stepped away from the table. "Let's go ahead and take a twenty minute break so everyone can calm down. Mr. Wolfe is that acceptable to you?"

"Absolutely Mr. Whitlock. I think Mr. Black and I will go downstairs for some air." Sam replied. Edward placed his hand on my shoulder and lightly moved me to stand behind him.

Jacob chose that moment to speak again. "This isn't over Isabella. You will be coming home with me." He spat out with venom in his voice.

Edward made a move towards Jacob to retaliate but I quickly grabbed his arm. "Leave it Edward, he's not worth it." He looked at me and nodded. Then wrapped an arm around me and led me down the hall to the washroom.

"I'll wait out here for you sweetheart." Oh no way. My mind was still focused on what Edward had said to set Jacob off and all I could think of was getting him naked from the waist down.

"No baby, you can come in with me." I said with what I thought was a seductive smile. He caught on right away and his face lit up like a kid in candy store.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. I want you and I want you now. You know exactly what you were doing to me in that room. You know what your dirty words do to me. Add on to that these damn pregnancy hormones and it's even worse, or better depending on how you look at it." I tugged on his hand and pulled him into the washroom with me. I made sure there was no one else in there and locked the door.

Before I could turn back to face him, Edward swung me around and pinned me to the wall. His hands immediately finding the bottom of my skirt and skimming up my thighs.

"Oh Bella, we only have twenty minutes, but I bet I can make you feel so good in that time."

"Less talk Edward, I want Mr. Multiple like you promised!" I said with a gasp as his fingers found my center. I was ready for him and I didn't want to mess around.

"Fuck Bella. You're so fucking wet already." He slammed his mouth to mine and I reached down to unbuckle his belt. His hands reached up and pulled my panties down, he shoved them in his pants pocket as I pulled the zipper down and shoved them down his legs along with his boxers. He cock sprung free, a bead of pre-cum already forming at the tip. I wrapped my hand around him and pumped a few times. He hissed into my mouth.

"Fuck baby, that feels so good." His fingers found my wetness and he pushed them into me a few times. Testing how ready I was for him.

"Baby, this is going to be hard and fast."

"Oh Edward, just shut up and fuck me already." He smirked down at me, then swiveled me around and sat me on the counter by the sink. He immediately slammed into me, causing me to gasp.

"Fuck yes." We both said at the same time.

He wasted no time, sliding in and out hard and fast. His hand skimmed across my baby bump and down to my clit. He expertly massaged me as he continued to pump in and out. It was only a few minutes before I was sliding over the edge. My orgasm took over my body and it was heavenly.

"Oh yeah baby, that's it. Milk my cock. Fuck, you're so fucking tight." He gasped out as I squeezed around him. A few pumps later and he was panting my name as he came deep inside me.

He leaned his forehead against mine, both of us breathing heavy. "Fuck, Bella. You never cease to amaze me. I did not expect that today."

"Neither did I baby. But when the hormones take over, there isn't much I can do."

He helped me clean up with some wet paper towels, then picked me up and lowered me to the ground and helped me put my panties back on. He pulled his pants up, smirking at me as he buckled his belt.

"Very nice hair there Mrs. Cullen." I glanced in the mirror and laughed.

"Yeah, I think everyone will know what we did in here."

I tried to tame my hair as best I could. Edward took my hand and we walked out of the washroom hand in hand, both of us laughing at what we just did. Jacob and his lawyer were about twenty feet away. As soon as they saw us, Jacob's eyes narrowed and he launched himself at Edward.

**A/N: I know, I know. This stuff is pretty far fetched, but it works for the plot! But seriously…. Would ANYONE turn down a quick romp in the washroom with Edward? I sure as hell wouldn't**

**See you back here tomorrow for EPOV from CullenSweetheart! **


	13. Chapter 12 EPOV

*****THE FABULOUS STEPHENIE MEYER STILL OWNS ALL THAT IS TWILIGHT*****

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with us and loving this story! We are thrilled to bring you more! So that being said, off we go!**

Yoga. It was a tool of the devil, I was sure of it. I love Bella more than anything in this world. I will do anything in my power to make her comfortable and to give her everything she needs. Keeping Bella calm and stress free while she carries our child is my top priority. So it was in that spirit that I agreed to attend a yoga class with my love. Dude, that shit is hard! I have never felt so awkward and uncoordinated in my life, and I was a geek in my younger days! But Bella got a good laugh out of it and for a few hours she relaxed. If that's what it took, I would do it over and over again.

The best part of the class was afterwards. We got home and my wife's pregnancy hormones kicked in big time. Bella is a sexually charged woman anyway, but coupled with second trimester hormones, let's just say that I was a happy Edward. She showed me several times that night exactly how much she appreciated my attempted yoga class.

I was on duty in the ER with Garrett a couple evenings after the jail cell incident with that bastard Jacob Black when he told me something I was all too happy to hear. I had just warmed up my lunch and sat down in the break room to eat when Garrett came in to take his break.

"Cullen, what's up man? How's that beautiful wife of yours?" He slapped me on the back as he took the seat beside me.

"Hey Gar, she's great man. Thanks for asking. How goes it with you?" I twirled a fork full of Bella's delectable spaghetti and shoved it into my mouth.

"Well, funny you should ask Cullen. There is actually something I've been meaning to tell you. A couple nights ago I had a patient in the ER by the name of Jacob Black. Poor motherfucker had gotten the shit beat out of him in jail. They brought him here to have him looked over." I looked up at Garrett, my mouth still stuffed with food and raised my eyebrows.

"Wow, somebody whooped his ass huh?" I tried to act surprised.

"It appeared so. He was quick to make sure you weren't here; kept spouting off some bullshit about being man handled by you, some big guy, and some old dude."

"That's weird. I haven't put my hands on that dickhead." I kept eating my spaghetti acting like I could care less. "So what happened?"

"Well, I checked him over. His eye looked pretty bad. I pushed around on it pretty hard, you know, just to make sure there were no blood pockets or anything under the skin. His cheek had a pretty nasty bruise too. I made sure to slap some ointment on it for him to soothe the ache. He's a pussy too, kept wincing and shit like I was hurting him or something. I kept telling him that I was just doing my job and giving him the care I thought he deserved." Garrett smirked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, here at Harborview ER, we are nothing if not thorough. I'm glad Mr. Black was able to get the high quality care he deserved from you Dr. Martin." At that point I was no longer able to stop my laughter. Garrett couldn't hold it in either.

"Oh Edward, man, I can't say I have ever had a better time in the ER. I wanted to do so much more to that sorry bastard for what he did to your Bella. What kind of man does that to a woman? A pregnant woman no less? There is a special place in hell for him."

"Gar, what can I say? Jake is certifiably insane. He's crazy. I can't wait for all of this to be over. I know Bella will feel so much better and so will I. I am worrying myself sick about her and the baby."

Garrett just nodded in agreement. We sat there a few more moments and talked before it was time to go back to work. The rest of my shift went by quickly as I thought about what Garrett had said to me. It's a shame that somebody had beat the hell out of Jacob.

Much to my dismay, Jacob kept contesting the divorce, so that meant Bella would be forced into a face to face meeting with the sorry sack of shit. That day was today.

"Sweetheart, do you think I should wear a suit or just some slacks and a dress shirt?" I asked Bella from our massive closet.

"I don't think it really matters much Edward." I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was almost in tears. Exiting the closet I went to her and pulled her into my arms.

"Hey baby, it's going to be ok. I promise. Relax Mama." I kissed her forehead and she leaned into my touch.

"I love it when you call me that." She ran her hands over her adorable baby bump and I couldn't help but do the same thing. We stood in our bedroom just holding each other and rubbing gently on Bella's stomach. I had yet to feel Little Bit kick and I was kind of upset about that. Bella had felt movement for a week or so now but every time the baby would move, I missed it or wasn't home.

"As much as I'd rather stay here we really should get going. We are supposed to meet Jasper in twenty minutes at his office." I cupped Bella's face in my hands and kissed her on the nose. "It's going to be fine Sweetheart. Trust me." She nodded and we gathered our things and made our way to the car.

Fifteen minutes later we pulled up to Jasper's office. He met us at the elevator and told us Jacob and his attorney had yet to arrive. He then led us to his floor and told us to take a seat outside the boardroom where the meeting would take place. I sat down and Bella took the seat beside me. Pulling her into my arms I kissed the top of her head and inhaled her glorious scent.

"Really Edward? Did you just sniff me?" She raised an eyebrow at me and smiled widely.

"Yes I did. Problem?" I cocked my eyebrow right back at her and she began to giggle. That was my favorite sound in the entire world.

Our casual playfulness was quickly brought to an end when Jacob Black and his attorney entered the office. I tightened my grip on Bella just as he looked up at us. I heard Bella gasp when she saw Jacob's bruised and battered face. I wasn't quick enough to stop the smirk that ran across my face when I saw him. I made a mental note to buy Dad and Emmett a beer after all this shit was over. Pissed off Team Cullen did a number on the douchebag.

The lawyers exchanged pleasantries as Jacob continued to leer at me and Bella. I was two seconds away from beating his ass just for breathing the same air as Bella when Jasper came to kneel in front of us.

"Bella, it has been requested that we meet without Edward in the room. Jacob is claiming that he does not feel safe around him." Jasper looked at me and rolled his eyes.

I told him in no uncertain terms that Bella would not be going into the boardroom without me by her side. She tried to reassure me that she would be ok since Jasper would be with her. Jacob's lawyer, Mr. Wolfe then came over and told me that he would not allow Jacob to upset Bella given her condition and that he wouldn't oppose it if she asked that I be brought in at any time during the meeting. I supposed this was as good as it was going to get so I kissed Bella on the lips gently and reassured her that things would be ok. Our moment was interrupted when Jacob decided to mouth off once again.

"You'd better enjoy that kiss Cullen, because it's the last one she will be giving you, after today she will be coming home with me." Before I could issue a proper fuck you to Mr. Black, his lawyer stepped in and told him to shut the fuck up. I was really beginning to like this Wolfe guy.

Jasper stepped up and put his arm around Bella, leading her into the room with his hand on the small of her back. I had to trust my future brother in law and let the two most important people in my world go with him while I stayed behind. Once the doors closed I sat down hard in the chair and finally allowed myself a deep breath.

They had been in the boardroom twenty four minutes when the door flew open and Jasper came out and motioned for me to join them. My blood immediately started to boil knowing that Jacob had done something to upset my Bella enough that she thought she needed me.

"Edward, Bella needs you. Come in and take a seat." Jasper said matter of factly. I jumped up and sprinted into the boardroom. As soon as I entered I could tell the tension in the room was high. Bella's eyes found mine and I saw her visibly relax. Sliding into the chair beside her I immediately took her into my arms and she started to sob into my chest. I threw Jacob a murderous look and the asshole had the nerve to smirk at me.

"Sweetheart, I'm here. Relax. It's going to be ok. I love you Bella." I began to rub her baby bump while I kissed the top of her head. She relaxed more with each passing moment. When I finally got her calmed down she looked up at me with red eyes and touched the side of my face. I smiled at her and kissed her nose. I heard Jacob snort.

"Did you do that to Jacob's face?" Bella asked me with worry in her voice. I told her that I absolutely did not do anything to Jacob and that I never laid a hand on him. Black thought this was a good time to add his two cents in.

"You may not have done the deed but you were there taunting me and saying things about Isabella that I am sure she would be horrified to hear." The bastard had the audacity to look smug. Bella looked up at me and asked me what I said. She knew I would never say anything degrading or disparaging about her. I decided that if Jacob Black wanted to play, I was more than willing to help him out with that. I also knew that when I repeated my words where Bella could hear them she would be extremely turned on. A small part of me, ok that's a lie, a massive part of me wanted to say them out loud so Jacob could hear them again.

I began to gently caress Bella's arm up and down with my forefinger. She dropped her gaze to where my hand was and I heard just the slightest hitch in her breathing.

"Sweetheart, I only told him that I should be thanking him for being such a dumbass. Had he not been, then I wouldn't have you." I kissed her knuckles as I continued to speak. I recounted my words to Jacob verbatim. To say that he was seething by the time I was finished was a gross understatement. I'm sure the smirk I threw in as I finished telling Bella how I had told Jacob that I thoroughly enjoyed her tight, hot, wet pussy probably played a part in his building fury. Truthfully I probably should be ashamed of myself for saying those things with others in the room, but when I looked at my wife and noticed her flushed and completely turned on, my give a damn went out the window. I leaned in to whisper in her ear loud enough for Asshole to hear as well.

"Sweetheart, I can't help but notice you clenching those luscious thighs together. Tell me Mrs. Cullen, are you in need of some time with Mr. Multiple?" I nipped her earlobe and she let out an audible whimper.

"Oh God Edward, yes." She all but moaned and my cock turned to steel inside my slacks.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jacob was livid. He slammed his fists on the table and looked at his lawyer. "You can't sit here and not say a fucking thing to them. They are trying to purposely get me pissed off. This is bullshit." He stood up and threw his chair behind him against the wall. Bella immediately tensed and spoke.

"I need to use the restroom if you don't mind. Please excuse me. Edward would you come with me?" She looked wide eyed at me.

"Of course baby. Let me get your chair." I stood and pulled her chair out and helped her to stand. Jasper spoke next.

"Let's go ahead and take a twenty minute break so everyone can calm down. Mr. Wolfe is that acceptable to you and your client?"

"Absolutely Mr. Whitlock. I think Mr. Black and I will go downstairs for some air." Wolfe looked pointedly at Jake and nodded his head toward the door. They stood to exit in front of where I stood placing Bella behind me. Naturally Jacob mouthed off again.

"This isn't over Isabella. You will be coming home with me." I stepped toward him just as Bella grabbed my arm.

"Leave it Edward. He's so not worth it." She tugged me back to her as I wrapped my arms around her waist and led her to the restroom.

Have I mentioned that I fucking love Bella's pregnancy hormones? Much to my surprise, Bella really didn't need to use the restroom. She pulled me in with her and proceeded to rock my damn world. I have never gotten so hard so quickly. Fuck, that woman owns me in every way. After our courthouse romp, we rearranged ourselves and tried to look presentable to the public as we exited the restroom. I was kissing Bella's knuckles when I heard Jacob scream. I only had about half a second to react when the stupid bastard launched himself at me.

It all happened so fast. Before I knew what had actually occurred, I was flat on my ass on the floor with Jacob on top of me swinging. I managed to see out of the corner of my eye that Jasper was underneath me on the floor. Apparently he had jumped in front of Bella and taken the brunt of my fall. If he hadn't done that, I would have landed directly on top of Bella on the floor because she was standing behind me when Jacob attacked.

Needing to get the upper hand on him, I managed to flip us over to where I was on top of him. I knew it was the chance I had been waiting for. This stupid son of a bitch had started this. Anything I did to him now would be considered self-defense. I let all my frustration for the last couple of months fly out through my fists. I vaguely remember hearing Bella screaming something and I remember Jasper standing up and positioning himself in front of her. Suddenly, Jacob hit me in the mouth with a right hook and I tasted the blood as soon as it happened. He stood up and walked over to where Bella was.

"We're out of here. Come on Isabella. Now!" I saw him step forward just as Jasper put his hand on Jacob's chest.

"Step the fuck off Black. I will have you arrested right fucking now if you don't back the hell up. Bella isn't going anywhere with you."

"Jacob! Leave us alone. I don't love you. I don't want you. Get that through your fucking head!" Bella was in tears and I had seen and heard enough.

"Black! Your fight is with me. Leave my wife alone. I'm nowhere near done with your fucking useless ass." I walked pointedly at him and stood toe to toe and eye to eye with him. I had a couple inches on him and I used it to my advantage.

"Fuck you Cullen! I'll fuck up that pretty boy face before this is all over." And with that he took another swing at me. This time however, I was ready for him. I caught his fist and wrapped his arm around his back and slammed him against the wall while I punched the shit out of his ribs. When he was doubled over I punched him twice in the jaw and heard the distinct crack of a broken bone. He screamed like a little bitch and I couldn't help the smirk I knew was on my face.

Jasper and Sam had gotten in between us now and were pulling us apart. Bella flew into my arms.

"Edward! Baby are you ok? Oh shit! Your lip is busted open." She had my face in her hands and began to kiss me all over. I brought my hands up to still her movements and she gasped. "Oh my God, your hands! Your knuckles are split open. Come on, let's get some ice." We turned to walk back to the restroom but were stopped by a man that had just come out of an office. That's when we noticed the crowd that had gathered in Jasper's offices. The man asked if I was ok and if I needed a doctor. I chuckled as I told him I was a doctor. He raised his eyebrows at me and smiled crookedly.

"Mr. Whitlock, given the circumstances I'd say this meeting is over. I need to get my client to the hospital to be checked over." Jacob was still out cold on the floor. It didn't escape me that it seemed like nobody really cared.

"Certainly Mr. Wolfe. I'll be in touch." Jasper shook his hand and Sam nodded to Bella and I.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, please accept my apologies for my client's behavior. I'll make sure he signs these papers immediately. Best wishes to you both." We nodded at Sam as he picked Jacob up by the collar and began to bring him back to consciousness.

About a week after the in person meeting, Bella and I were just sitting down to dinner when my cell phone rang. It was Jasper.

"Jazz? What's up?" Bella looked at me over her salad. I quickly put my phone on speaker.

"Edward, is Bella around? She needs to hear this too."

"Yeah she's here. We were just about to have dinner. I have you on speakerphone. Is everything ok?"

"I wanted to let you know that I just had a visit from Judge Demetri Platt. I don't know if you remember him or not, but he was the gray haired gentleman that you were talking to right after the attack."

"Oh sure, I remember him. What did he want?" Bella looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well he came to ask me some details of Bella's case. After I told him what I could he said that he had checked into Jacob Black a little deeper. It seems Jake has a police record we didn't know about back in La Push. It's under the tribal police records so we never even looked there. He's been arrested for domestic violence against Leah. Twice."

"Oh my God Jasper, so what does this mean?" Bella asked, suddenly moving to sit in my lap.

"Well Judge Platt said that he would love to take your case Bella. He said he can get us a court date of October 23. That's just a little over two weeks away. He said that what he witnessed Jacob do that day was completely uncalled for and deserved to be punished. He also said that anyone could clearly see how in love you two are and anything he could do to help get this over with so you can await the arrival of your baby in peace he would gladly do."

Both of us sat stunned for a moment as the weight of what Jasper just told us sank fully in. In a couple weeks this could all be over. Hell yeah.

"Jasper, man I can't tell you how happy that makes us. What do we have to do?" I was hugging my wife tight to me.

"Well, I figured you wouldn't mind if I accepted his offer on your behalf before I talked to you." He chuckles softly.

"Jasper have I told you lately that I thoroughly love you?" Bella was smiling ear to ear.

"No darlin' but I'd be glad to hear it." The smile in Jasper's voice was evident. Poor guy, he had been through just as much shit over this as we had. I was so glad my little sister was marrying him. Jasper Whitlock was a damn good man.

We ended the call both on cloud nine. Finally it seemed like this nightmare was going to be over. I couldn't wait to marry Bella again.

The next two weeks seemed to drag by. I threw myself into work and so did Bella. The best part of having an end date was that Bella completely relaxed. Her blood pressure was back to normal and she was calm and still super sexy. Also a good thing was that we hadn't heard a peep out of Jacob. Jasper had said that Jake's lawyer had called him and assured him there would be no more problems and that when the court date came it would be cut and dry. That remained to be seen since Jacob was so unstable. We went forward with our lives with cautious optimism. FINALLY, the day came.

"I just don't think it's fair baby. I mean, you have been feeling the baby move for weeks now, my mother has felt it, Rosalie, Alice, fuck, even Emmett. I'm the daddy and I haven't gotten to feel it." I pouted as we drove to the courthouse. I was in a near constant state of pout for the last week or so. My baby was wiggling around inside Bella so much that everyone in my damn family had gotten to feel the kicks but me. Each time the baby would kick, Bella would tell me and I would rush over to her only to never feel it. I was beginning to think my own child didn't like me.

"Aww Edward, don't be like that. You'll feel it soon. Hey, remember what tomorrow is? We get to find out if we are having a boy or girl. Can't you just be happy for that?" She pushed her lip out and I wanted to bite it, so I told her so.

"Put that lip away Sweetheart or we'll be late for court." I smirked at her and she shook her head at me, pushing her lip out further. "Last time I'm going to tell you Isabella Marie." I warned.

"Did you seriously just middle name me Edward Anthony?"

"Yes ma'am I surely did." She shook her head at me as I brought our joined hands to my mouth for a kiss. We arrived at the courthouse a few minutes later.

"This is it Edward. Hopefully this is it." Bella squeezed my hand as I helped her out of the car.

"It will be over soon baby. And the moment it's over I'm going to propose to you again and ask you to be my wife. Then I'm going to carry you to our bed and make sweet love to you over and over until you forget your name." Her eyes widened and she licked her lips. I couldn't resist so I leaned in and gently caressed her lips with my own. When I heard the moan escape her lips, I slid my tongue into her mouth and tasted my Bella. The kiss turned from chaste to lethal in a matter of seconds. We were just about to get back inside the car and have a quick go of it when a throat clearing broke our lustful haze.

"Good Lord son, don't you ever get enough?" My dad stood with his arm around my mother as they both chuckled at our antics. Beside them stood Rosalie and Emmett and I assumed Jasper and Alice were already inside. The entire Cullen clan was here in a show of support.

"Dad, I plead guilty. Bella is so beautiful I have a hard time behaving myself." Everyone laughed at me as we made our way to the elevators.

Jasper met us at the courtroom and told us we could go inside and take our seats. He and Bella were sitting at the plaintiff's table while our family filled in the seats behind them. I was leaning against the railing beside Bella's chair chatting when Jacob, Leah, and Mr. Wolfe entered the courtroom. Jacob sneered in our direction but we ignored him. I thought I heard him mutter something about "whole bunch of fucking Cullens" or something.

"Jasper, it's not right. I mean shit, this is my child and I haven't even felt it move. What's wrong with this picture?" I was wining again like a child. I could hear my family behind me giggling softly.

"Oh! Edward! Here…hurry!" I dropped to my knees beside Bella as she placed my hand on her stomach. Everyone was completely silent for a moment. I was even afraid to breathe. Suddenly I felt a strong movement directly under my hand. I nearly lost my shit.

"Yes! Finally! Hey baby…it's Daddy…thank you for moving for me." I leaned down to kiss Bella's stomach as she stroked my hair.

"Oh my fucking God already. I am about tired of this motherfucking bullshit. Who gives a flying fuck if you felt that little bastard kick or not." Jacob spewed. All at once, my father, Emmett, Jasper and even Sam Wolfe stepped toward him. Before anyone else could speak or move, the bailiff cleared his throat and announced the judge, and he had seen and heard every bit of Jacob's outburst.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Demetri Platt." We stood and wait for him to take his seat on the bench. After a moment he told us to be seated.

"Good morning everyone. I'm Judge Platt and I'll be presiding over these proceedings. We are here to finalize a divorce between Mr. Jacob William Black and Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen. Counselors you may begin with introductions."

"Jasper Whitlock on behalf of Mrs. Isabella Swan-Cullen your Honor."

"Samuel Wolfe on behalf of Mr. Jacob Black your Honor."

"Very good gentlemen. Are your clients both present?"

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

"I'd like to say something first before we begin. Mr. Wolfe, your client has not impressed me at all. In fact his little disrespectful outburst as I entered my courtroom has me wondering why I don't take him into custody right now for contempt of court. Mr. Black I'm going to tell you right now that I will not tolerate any additional outbursts from you. I witnessed your attack on Mr. Cullen a couple of weeks ago and wondered at that point why he didn't file assault charges on you. It became clear to me that Mr. and Mrs. Cullen only want this ordeal to be over. They want to be able to await the birth of their child in peace and harmony. I have reviewed the case Mr. Whitlock has presented through the paperwork I was given and have one question for you. When Mrs. Cullen first filed for divorce more than two years ago, you didn't even raise an eyebrow. It's unfortunate that Judge Volturi's decisions were voided and that we all ended up here today. Why now Mr. Black do you refuse to cooperate and release Mrs. Cullen to be happy? She obviously has moved on and remarried and now has a child on the way. Why would you be so callous to keep dragging her through this?" We all sat stunned at the judge's words. I glanced over at Jacob and he was looking down at his hands. The judge continued.

"I don't expect you to answer me Mr. Black. I've seen men like you in this courtroom day after day. What further worries me is that you too have remarried but don't seem to care for your new wife. You haven't once looked at her the entire time I've been here. I simply don't see any reason to drag this out any longer than it already has. I am hereby awarding this divorce to Mrs. Isabella Swan-Cullen. Mr. Black, you will sign these papers immediately and should you refuse, you will be taken into custody today and booked for the assault of Mr. Edward Cullen on October 1st of this year. The divorce will be final thirty days from today. Mrs. Cullen, I wish you nothing but the best in your future and congratulations on the impending arrival of your baby. This court is adjourned." And with the bang of a gavel it was over.

**A/N: Phew! Finally they are rid of that wretched Jacob Black! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for more good stuff coming up! How about a little less angst and a little more fluff, lemony fluff that is **wiggles eyebrows****


	14. Chapter 13 BPOV

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. That all belongs to Stephenie Meyer... How I wish I had Edward in my mind before she did! **

**Thank you all for your reviews. Most of you think that Jacob got off easy... and I think so too, but don't worry. Even though this was the last of Jacob in Bella's world, I'm not done with him yet! I have another Jake POV outtake in the works and he will get what's coming to him!**

**This chapter is full of fluff and love and baby news! Enjoy!**

I always Do – Chapter 13 - BPOV 

My ears were ringing from the sound of the gavel hitting the bench and my eyes were watering with tears of happiness as Judge Platt gave his speech berating Jacob. I looked into Edward's eyes that were shining with happiness.

"Did he really say that it's over? I can finally be worry free and happy with you and our baby?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"He did sweetness. In 30 days you will be free to marry me again." He smiled down at me and kissed me tenderly. Before I had a chance to respond our family surrounded us.

Alice, Rose and Esme pulled me out of Edward's arms and surrounded me in a group hug. All three of them were crying, which only brought out more tears from me.

"Okay ladies. May I please have my wife back?" I heard Edward ask with a smile in his voice. As they let me go and I turned back to him I saw Jacob across the room. He had a look on his face that was a mixture of shock and anger as he looked over at my family and I celebrating. He suddenly turned to Leah and shouted for her to follow him. He didn't even look back as he exited the room. Leah just stayed where she was beside Sam, shaking her head.

As we left the courthouse I felt lighter. Like the weight of the world had been lifted off of my shoulder. We made plans with the family to get together with them for dinner the next night and Edward took me home.

We spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening making love several times. It was almost as if Edward was trying to memorize every part of my body. I had never felt more loved in my life.

The next morning we both woke with huge smiles on our faces. It was the day we were going to find out what we were having, would we be welcoming a little boy or a little girl into our family. 

I climbed out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. I turned the coffee pot on for Edward and poured myself a large glass of water. I had to make sure I had a couple before my ultrasound. When the coffee was done, I drank one more glass of water, then made up a cup for Edward and brought it back up to the bedroom. He had fallen back asleep and was sprawled spread eagle and completely naked across our bed. His cock was standing proud. I quietly set his coffee down on the night stand and climbed on to the bed. I hovered over him and took his cock into my mouth. He must not have been very deep asleep because he moaned as soon as my lips touched him and a moment later I felt his fingers thread through my hair.

"Fuck Bella," he rasped in a sleep filled voice. "The only thing better than your lips wrapped around my cock is me being buried deep inside your sweet wet pussy." 

My thighs clenched together from the sound of his voice and the dirty words he used. I just hummed around him as I bobbed my head up and down.

"Baby, you've gotta stop. I don't want to come in your mouth. I want to be inside that sweet pussy, I want to make you come at the same time."

I gasped a little at his words and quickly scrambled up his body. He wrapped his arms around me and flipped me over and before I could blink he was buried inside of me. I would never get over the feeling of him. We were made for each other. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he lowered his lips to mine, kissing me gently. He stilled and looked into my eyes.

"I love you more than my own life. I don't know what I did in the past to deserve you, but I am so thankful that I did it."

Tears welled up in my eyes and he gently rubbed his thumb over my cheek catching what did fall.

"I love you too Edward."

He kissed me and started to move his hips again, the tender moment was over and dirty Edward was back.

"Fuck Bella, you feel so good wrapped around my cock. Do you like how I feel when I'm moving in and out of your wet pussy?"

I couldn't speak, he was hitting just the right spot and it was taking my breath away. He started moving faster and I moaned out a gasp.

"Yeah, you like it don't you my sweet girl?" His lips attached themselves to one of my nipples and my back arched pushing it further into his mouth.

He said some more dirty words and before I knew what was happening, my orgasm was washing over me. Mine forced him to have his and he chanted my name as he pushed himself into me as deep as he could go. He collapsed beside me panting, but with a huge smile on his perfect face.

"What an amazing wake up call. Thank you." He said giving me a peck on the cheek.

I just laughed and snuggled into his side. We laid there for a few minutes before we climbed out of bed. He took a couple gulps of the cold coffee and got me another glass of water. Then we hopped into the shower. We didn't have a sexy shower, but he was tender helping me wash my body. His hands roamed over my stomach reverently and I could see the joy in his eyes as he felt our baby move again.

"That is the most amazing thing I have ever felt. Our baby moving inside of you."

We finished our shower, dried off and got ready for the day. I had another two glasses of water before we left for the hospital.

When Dr. Banner's nurse called us back the nerves suddenly hit. Edward felt me stiffen.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes full of concern.

"I don't know. Just nerves I guess. I'm worried that something could be wrong with the baby, especially after all the stress of the last few months."

He smiled at me. "I am sure the baby is fine. But we need to have the ultrasound to know for sure."

I nodded and he took my hand and we followed the nurse to the exam room. She handed me a gown and asked me to put it on. Edward pretended to look everywhere but at me as I quickly changed and it made me giggle.

"That's what I love to hear. You're laugh is one of my favorite sounds." I was about to snark back with a dirty comment, but Dr. Banner chose that moment to knock on the door.

"Well if it isn't the Cullens. How are you doing Bella? Have you been able to lower your stress level?"

"I have tried. But I think I felt my blood pressure lower yesterday afternoon."

Dr. Banner looked at us in question so Edward quickly explained the events of the day before.

"Well let's see if your blood pressure did indeed go down." He took my blood pressure and smiled. "You are within normal limits now. That makes me a very happy doctor. Now how about we take a look at the little munchkin?"

Edward and I both nodded enthusiastically. Dr. Banner rolled over the ultrasound machine and prepped me by warning me that the gel may be a little bit cool. Little bit my ass, I gasped as the COLD gel hit my stomach. Edward stifled a laugh and I just gave him a look that said 'Shut up".

The cold and Edward's reaction were immediately forgotten when I saw the image that popped up on the screen. There was our baby. Dr. Banner took some measurements and made some notes in my chart and then smiled over at us.

"So, would you like to find out what you're having?"

Edward and I nodded again. We had agreed a while ago that we would find out so that we could have a name picked out and the nursery ready for when he or she was born.

"Well, congratulations. You're having a boy!"

Edward shouted with joy and I just started crying. He noticed immediately and wrapped me in a hug.

"Those are happy tears aren't they?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"They are. We're having a boy!" I smiled through my tears.

"You sure are," Dr. Banner said with a smile. "Do you have any names picked out yet?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. But we can start talking about that now."

Edward and I were giddy as we left Dr. Banner's office.

"Let's go down to the ER. I want to tell Garrett that we're having a boy"

"Are you sure you want someone knowing what we're having before we've told your Mom? She will be pissed if she finds out."

"Nah, she won't find out. C'mon." He practically dragged me down the hall to the elevators. They opened just as we approached and a very pregnant woman walked out followed by her frazzled looking husband. The woman was obviously in labor and it was freaking her husband out. Edward and I watched silently as the couple made their way to the nursing desk down the hall opposite from where we came from. She was bitching the entire time that it was his fault that she was in that predicament and that she was never going to let him stick it in her ever again.

Once they were out of ear shot I let out a loud giggle. "I promise I will not be like that when I'm in labor."

Edward snorted but didn't reply, just pulled me into the empty elevator and selected the floor for the ER. Once the doors closed he pinned me to the wall and kissed me passionately.

"We're having a boy" He whispered against my lips.

"Yes we are." He kissed me again and continued to do so until the elevator signaled we had reached our floor. My hair was a little mussed and my lips a little swollen, but other than that, I looked okay.

We walked down the hall towards the nursing desk in the center of the ER and I groaned when I noticed Gianna sitting there actually looking like she was working. She looked up and rolled her eyes when she noticed Edward's arm around me and his hand on my growing belly.

"Dr. Cullen. I thought you were off today?" She asked in what I assumed was her 'seductive' voice.

"I am; Bella and I had an appointment today and I wanted to share the good news with my friend."

She perked up a bit, probably thinking that he was talking about her. But he burst her bubble. "Can you page Dr. Martin for me please?"

Her face fell, but she did as he asked and a moment later Garrett sauntered around the corner.

"Hey Cullen. Did you have me paged?"

"I sure did. Just wanted to share the news that Bella and I are going to have a boy!"

Garrett cheered for him and actually went as far as making a page to the entire department.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for those of you who know our delightful Dr. Edward Cullen, know that his beautiful wife is pregnant with their first child. Well they just found out that they're having a boy! Can we get a hooray for them?"

We heard shouts of congratulations from all over the department. Dr. Aro, one of the heads of the ER and a friend of Carlisle's came out to the desk and slapped Edward on the back.

"Congrats to the both of you. Your father must be proud Edward."

"He is sir, thank you."

He gave me a pat on the shoulder, congratulated us again and then wandered off down the hall.

"Well now that the entire hospital knows, don't you think that we should get over to your parents to tell them?"

"Probably a good idea. Let's get you a bite to eat and then we can head over there."

I was starving, so I agreed. I didn't want to eat cafeteria food, so we went to a little Italian restaurant a few blocks away from the hospital. I was craving carbonara and it was one of the first things on the pasta menu so I was happy. Our drinks had just been delivered when Edward's cell phone rang.

"Oh it's mom. Hey, Mom. We're just having a bite to eat and then heading to see you and Dad."

Esme then proceeded to yell at Edward. So loud that I could hear every word.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, why did I receive a phone call from Dr. Aro congratulating me on the impending birth of my Grand SON!" She shouted Son really loud.

"Oh crap" Edward muttered under his breath as I bit back a laugh. I knew we should have told Esme before anyone else. "Sorry, Mom. Um... we were just so excited that we had to tell people..."

My eyes widened... "We?" I asked. "Oh hell no." I grabbed the phone out of his hand. "Esme. It was not a joint effort. I tried to convince him that we should tell you first, but he insisted on going down to the ER and telling Garrett."

"I believe you Bella. I just cannot believe I had to find out that my first born grandchild is going to be a boy from my husband's colleague." She huffed a sigh and it sounded like she was crying a bit too.

Edward was looking at me wide eyed, almost like he couldn't believe that I threw him under the bus like that. "Esme, what can Edward do to make this up to you?" I asked with a grin as his face paled.

I heard her snicker, she probably knew exactly what I was doing.

"Tell him, I want complete creative control over the nursery."

I laughed. "Done. Do you still want us over for dinner tonight?"

"Of course dear. We still need to celebrate your good news from yesterday. We can add this one to it."

"Sounds good. We will see you then."

I hung up the phone and looked at Edward again. His eyes were wide, slight fear behind them.

"Um, baby? What did you agree to?"

"I let your mother have complete creative control over the nursery."

He let out a breath. "Okay, that's not too bad. I thought I was going to have to sell my soul. And YOU. I can't believe you threw me under the bus like that. I thought you loved me."

I snickered. "Sorry baby. I warned you before you told Garrett that we should wait and tell your mother first. But Noooooo, you didn't listen. I didn't want her to think I had any part in that!"

Esme only made Edward suffer for a few weeks, and I think she only let it drag out that long because she was having so much fun torturing him. It was funny to watch her bring it up, fake tears filling her eyes as she dramatically told him how upset she was that she wasn't the first one to find out. I thought she was truly upset about it at first, but then I caught a subtle wink from her in my direction and I figured out exactly what she was doing.

Exactly 30 days after Judge Platt ruled that my divorce from Jacob would go through, Jasper called with the news that the paperwork confirming that I was finally free of Jacob Black had been couriered over from the courthouse. Edward and I celebrated that night in bed.

We also picked a name for our son that night. We both wanted something that symbolized our family, but Edward didn't want him to be a junior. So we picked Anthony Charles Cullen. When we called to tell my Dad the name of his first Grandson, he actually cried and thanked us. Up until I met the Cullen family, my Dad was the only constant in my life. He never wavered in his love and support for me. Even when I decided to leave Jacob, he was completely supportive.

I didn't bother calling my mother with the news of our son, not when I got pregnant, not when I found out he was going to be a boy nor when we decided on his name. She had not contacted me in months, and I was never going to go out of my way to contact her. Edward understood my decision and completely supported me.

We had decided during our celebration dinner that we would hold our second wedding the weekend of our first anniversary. Neither of us wanted to lose the symbolism of our first wedding. So on December 5th, I walked down the aisle to the love of my life again. I had a different dress, and he had a different suit and we had one more guest than we did last year, but our love was the same and nothing would ever change that.

**A/N: Ahhhh Baby Anthony on the way and they're remarried! Like I said this chapter was just fluffy and fun. I hope you liked it. Shannon is up next with Edward and some more fun. **


	15. Chapter 14 EPOV

*****Stephenie Meyer still owns Twilight and all things Twilight related*****

**A/N: So in our last chapter Bella and Jacob are finally divorced legally and we found out that Little Anthony Charles Cullen would soon be joining our lovebirds. Everybody together now…Awwwwww….. Thanks as always for staying with us and very special thanks to Ally, AlbertGirl78 for taking this journey with me! She has become one of my dearest and most special friends and I will always owe Fan Fiction for bringing us together!**

Standing in the family room of my parent's home, I had the slightest feeling of déjà vu. Today was December 5th and just like last year at this time, I was about to marry my beautiful Bella.

I walked upstairs and knocked on my old bedroom door lightly. I knew Bella was in there putting the finishing touches on her makeup. We had decided that since we were already married in our hearts and this was just a ceremony to make it all legal for real this time, we would forego the traditions that should belong at first time weddings. So I was permitted to see my bride before the wedding and I was escorting her down the aisle.

I heard Bella say to come in so just as I turned the knob, a hand touched me on the shoulder. Charlie Swan.

"Charlie, hey. Everything ok?" I was confused as to why he was here. He knew Bella and I were walking down the aisle together and I thought he was ok with it.

"Edward. I'd like to speak to you and Bells for a minute before the ceremony if I could." Before I could answer him, Bella opened the door.

"I knew it was you…oh, hey Dad. Everything ok?" Both Charlie and I had stopped talking and were staring at the most beautiful woman in the world. Bella looked beyond breathtaking. She just smiled, knowing she had rendered the two men in her life that loved her the most completely speechless. Finally, I found my voice.

"Bella." _Ever the smooth operator there Cullen…wow._

"Bells." _Ha! At least Charlie sounds like an idiot too._

"Ooookaaayyyy….now we've established my name. What can I do for you two handsome gentlemen?" She stood there and crossed her arms, a wicked grin on her beautiful face.

"Sorry honey, wow Bells, you look…" Charlie's moustache twitched back and forth as he tried to come up with a word to describe his daughter. I decided to help him out.

"Awe inspiring." I reached out and grabbed her hand and brought it gently to my lips. I felt her shudder and winked at her.

Suddenly regaining his faculties Charlie gestured for the three of us to go into my bedroom. Once we got in there, Bella sat down at the vanity and I sat on the bed while Charlie stood.

"Sue and I wanted to do something nice for you two. We know how stressful things have been and we wanted you both to be able to relax for the next few days." He reached into his suit coat pocket and produced an envelope which he handed to me. As I reached out to take it he explained further. "This is a five day, four night stay at the Salish Lodge & Spa up in Snoqualmie. We were there for a wedding a couple months ago and loved the place, so we thought it would be perfect for you two. You leave tomorrow morning."

"Dad….wow, that's just…thank you." Bella stood up as fast as she could for being six months pregnant and hugged her father tightly. I stood behind her and waited to shake his hand.

"Charlie, this is great. We will absolutely enjoy every moment. Thank you so much."

"That's the plan Edward. You and Bells deserve some rest. My grandson needs his Mama and Daddy to be happy and healthy when he arrives in three more months." Since we told Charlie that we were including his name as part of Anthony's he had been the doting grandfather.

We talked for a few more moments and Charlie left Bella and I in the room to relax for a little while before the ceremony started. I moved to stand behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her stomach, which I began to rub softly.

"God baby, I love you. I'm so glad I get to marry you again." I began to place gentle kisses along her neck and down to her collarbone.

"Mmm Edward." She moaned and leaned into my embrace. "I want you Edward. I need to feel you inside me." Pregnancy hormones. I fucking loved them.

"Bella, there's not time for me to properly love you; however you know I'll never leave you hanging. Go lay down on the bed baby." She practically ran from me and hopped on the bed. I had to chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"Where do you want me baby? Is this ok?" She asked me as she sat up on her elbows.

"That's perfect Angel. Now, lay all the way back and let me worship that sweet pussy."

I pushed Bella's wedding dress up to her waist as I settled myself between her creamy thighs. Fuck me, she had a satin white thong on under it.

"Very nice sweetheart. Did you wear this for me?" I asked as I hooked my fingers under the waistband and gently pulled it down and off.

"Always Dr. Cullen." She winked at me. Minx.

I ran my fingers through her already glistening folds and she moaned loudly. I could tell how much she wanted this because she was already swollen and pulsing. I didn't waste another moment, diving into her pussy with reckless abandon. This had to be fast. Our ceremony was set to begin in ten minutes.

"Mmm Edwwwwarrrddd….." Bella mewled. She was writhing around on the bed as I slipped two fingers into her tight heat while my tongue made harsh circles around her beautiful plump clit. I licked her with the flat of my tongue, drinking in her sweet nectar. Bella tasted like pure sin and I was a sinner to my core.

"Come on Sweetness. I need you to squeeze my fingers with that fucking beautiful tight pussy. Let's see if Daddy can find that spot. You know the one, don't you Isabella? That soft, spongy spot that makes you see stars? I think it's probably….right….about…." I knew as soon as I found Bella's G spot.

"Motherfucking son of a bitch!" Bingo. Bella's mouth turned completely dirty when I tapped her special spot. So being the typical man I am, I took my fingers and slowly curled and uncurled them over and over again, giving Bella small orgasms with no rest in between. I was building her up to the big one.

"Are you ready to cum for me baby girl?"

"Yesssss….MMMM….please Edward."

"Oh sweetheart you never have to beg me. Cum for me baby." I tapped her G spot even harder and faster while I put my tongue back to work on her clit. Within seconds, Bella was spiraling into orgasmic bliss, my name like a prayer on her lips over and over again.

When it was all over I looked at my wife and she looked thoroughly sated. I on the other hand, had a big problem. Naturally, the evil pixie also known as my sister made her presence known at that moment.

"I know what you two are doing in there and it's gross. Clean up and get out here now!" Bella smirks at me as I help her up.

"I'm going to freshen up a bit. Can I please have my thong?" She bites her bottom lip.

"No, I think I'll be keeping it in my pocket during the ceremony." She starts to say something but thinks again and simply shrugs her shoulders and heads into the bathroom.

The ceremony is done and over with and Bella and I are finally LEGALLY husband and wife. I feel like the weight of the world has lifted off my shoulders. Bella is mine and no one can take her from me. She's mine.

After taking an ass load of pictures we retreated to the bedroom to freshen up. When we were in there, Bella tried to reciprocate what I had done for her earlier. I was all for it until my mother decided to come barging in the room after only barely knocking. Luckily all we were doing at that point was kissing. She hurried us along to the reception so the festivities could begin.

When I say festivities, I mean one hell of a Cullen party. Being that it was December and quite cold outside, Mom and Dad had erected a large tent in the backyard. It housed the ceremony and reception and was heated. Bella and I entered the tent to a rousing round of applause from everyone. Naturally Emmett could be heard the loudest.

I had a huge surprise for Bella and I was going to give it to her soon. I had written a song called _She's Everything_ especially for Bella. I was planning on dancing with her while the DJ played the music I wrote and I was going to sing it to Bella. I agreed to wear a microphone so everyone could hear. My nerves were on edge as I looked over at the DJ and he nodded his head. It was show time.

"Sweetheart, will you please dance with me? There's a special song coming up I want you to hear." I held out my hand as she placed her delicate one in mine.

"Of course Handsome. I'd dance with you anytime, anywhere." She snuggled to my side as I led her to the dance floor.

"Ok Bella, there's something I need to tell you. This song is very special. I wrote it for you Sweetheart, and I'm going to sing it while we dance." I waited for her reaction. I got nervous as she didn't respond right away. Great, she thinks it's a stupid idea.

"You…you wrote a song for…me Edward?" Her eyes filled with tears.

"I did Gorgeous. Just for you." I looked up to the DJ and nodded again for him to turn on my microphone and start the music. Slowly I snaked my arms around my beautiful pregnant wife and pulled her gently to me.

She's a yellow pair of running shoes

A holey pair of jeans

She looks great in cheap sunglasses

She looks great in anything

She's I want a piece of chocolate

Take me to a movie

She's I can't find a thing to wear

Now and then she's moody

She's a Saturn with a sunroof

With her brown hair a-blowing

She's a soft place to land

And a good feeling knowing

She's a warm conversation

That I wouldn't miss for nothing

She's a fighter when she's mad

And she's a lover when she's loving

And she's everything I ever wanted

And everything I need

I talk about her, I go on and on and on

'Cause she's everything to me

She's a Saturday out on the town

And a church girl on Sunday

She's a cross around her neck

And a cuss word 'cause it's Monday

She's a bubble bath and candles

Baby come and kiss me

She's a one glass of wine

And she's feeling kinda tipsy

She's the giver I wish I could be

And the stealer of the covers

She's a picture in my wallet

and my unborn children's mother

She's the hand that I'm holding

When I'm on my knees and praying

She's the answer to my prayer

And she's the song that I'm playing

She's the voice I love to hear

Someday when I'm ninety

She's that wooden rocking chair

I want rocking right beside me

Every day that passes

I only love her more

Yeah, she's the one

That I'd lay down my own life for

And she's everything I ever wanted

And everything I need

She's everything to me

Yeah she's everything to me

Everything I ever wanted

And everything I need

She's everything to me

When the song was over and the music ended, Bella and I stood on the dance floor just staring into each other's eyes. The applause had lasted quite a while and when they died down, Bella looked up at me with hooded eyes and my own breath caught in my throat.

"That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you Edward."

"You're so welcome Sweetheart. I meant every word." I held her face in my hands and kissed her forehead.

"And while I absolutely loved this whole musical seduction, Edward, you have to know that I'm a sure thing. So that being said, I need to have that glorious nine inch cock deep inside me right the fuck NOW. I don't give a flying fuck what you tell these people, just take me upstairs and fuck me into oblivion Mr. Multiple." I couldn't close my mouth. My jaw was on the floor. The gasp of our audience seemed to snap Bella out of her lusty fog.

"Bella, you DO remember that I am wearing a LIVE microphone, right?" Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. Emmett chose that moment to break the tension.

"Annnnnnnnnd on that note, if I could have our bride and groom up here, I think it's time to start the speeches." Emmett wailed and rubbed his hands together. I had a feeling I was screwed. I also noticed my mother at that moment seemed to be throwing back shot after shot of what appeared to be tequila. There was a bowl of limes and a salt shaker in front of her with what looked like a chilled bottle of Patron. Oh boy.

Bella and I got settled at the head table. I saw Charlie and Sue laughing hysterically and I assumed it was at Bella's lack of filter. After her initial embarrassment she seemed to get over it quickly. She was leaning into my chest with her hand rubbing gently up and down my thigh. Like I said, pregnancy hormones.

Jasper stepped up to the stage and took the microphone. I guessed he was first.

"I can't tell you all how very happy I am to be standing here tonight, toasting Edward and Bella on their wedding day. It's no secret they have had quite a year. I was there a year ago when they got married the first time and it was a beautiful day with a beautiful blushing bride. Then not too long into their marriage I had to deliver the worst news imaginable to both of them. That was a dark day. I wasn't sure what to say or even how to say it. But in true "Bellward" fashion, they adjusted to the news and came out the other side stronger than ever. These two are simply meant to be. Please join me and raise your glasses to Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Bella Cullen and let's not forget the soon to be Anthony Charles. My wish for you is this. I wish you years and years of wedded bliss, many babies, and no more drama. So can I get a hell yeah?" He smiled widely and winked at Bella. We both stood and went up to hug Jasper. He had been a beacon of light through the darkness and if it hadn't been for him and his tenacity in the courtroom and as Bella's attorney, this might have ended differently.

As we settled back in our seats, my little sister made her way to the stage, stopping only to give Jasper a large kiss and an ass grab.

"So, Bella has always been the sister I never had. I always watched her in college with complete awe. She was able to juggle all her classes, a part time job, and still manage some sort of social life. She quickly became my best friend. My almost big brother, that's what I call him since he's in the middle and Emmett is older, Edward has always been my biggest supporter and confidante. One day soon after Bella rid herself of a certain jackass, I made it a point to really stop and look at her. Bless her heart she had been through the ringer but was still Bella, granted a somewhat defeated Bella, but still deep down inside she was Bella. I decided that she needed to meet a great guy. That guy happened to be Edward. So, I set to make a match. I knew he'd be home to find a place to live before he started his new job so I arranged a party for him at Mom and Dad's house and Bella happened to be there too. As soon as they spoke their first words to each other, I saw the change in Edward happen. Edward was always a dazzler with the ladies, however with Bella, it was different. He was always "awkwardly dazzling" to coin a phrase. My favorite Edward story happened when he was 15 and I was 12. Edward had the biggest crush on our foreign exchange student, Mercedes, who was from Mexico. She was staying with us for her year in the States. I came upon Edward and Mercedes talking in the family room one day. They didn't know I was there, and being the sneaky little thing I am, I stood where they couldn't see me. I heard Edward say 'look Mercedes, I wanted to tell you something ok? Here goes.' He took a deep breath and said in his best 15 year old voice "Mercedes, creo que eres Hermosa". She smiled widely and said, "Gracias Edward, Creo que usted es muy dulce." At that point I tried my best to stifle my giggles. For those that don't know, he said Mercedes, I think you are beautiful, to which she replied, thank you Edward, I think you are very sweet. Ok. So that was innocent enough. But then Studly Cullen decided to turn it up a notch. He asked her, "Quieres hacer el favor ser mi novia?" or Will you please be my girlfriend? She blushed profusely and he said, "Lo prometo podemos tener relaciones sexuales". Mercedes' mouth hit the floor and she started to cough. Edward looked panicked and you could see the wheels in his head turning. He realized his mistake. He had meant to tell her "I promise, we don't have to have sex" but had inadvertently told her "I promise we can have sex"! She ran out of the room leaving Edward standing there with his head in his hands. Oh my goodness it was hilarious. But my point to all of that is this; Edward has always had a way with the ladies, albeit sometimes it was a little nerdy or geeky, but as soon as he met Bella, he became this smooth operator. They bring out the best in each other and they truly deserve a life of happiness and love. So to Edward and Bella, I love you both so much. Happy Anniversary Wedding!"

Shaking my finger at her, I jumped up and ran to Alice, lifting her into the air and twirling her around. She shrieked and hit me on the shoulders.

"Put me down you brute!" She was smiling widely.

"Just wait Miss Cullen. The day you become Mrs. Whitlock, I will most certainly tell the story of you and that kid James that used to live next door to us. You know the one, about the time you both decided on the motto, you show me yours, I'll show you mine?" I cocked an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes. "Seriously Pix, we love you." Bella had walked up to hug Alice as well. They were still the best of friends. Before anyone could say anything else, we heard Emmett's booming voice hogging the microphone.

"Ok folks, enough with the mushy sweet shit. I'm here to tell you about the REAL Edward Cullen and the REAL Bella Swan-Cullen. See, my baby brother Assward has always been Geekward. I mean, a real big 'ol Star Wars, Nerd Herd Geek Squad Dork. This is the guy that used to play Dungeons and Dragons with his friends on a Saturday night instead of chasing some skirts like he should have been. I was convinced he'd be a virgin until his wedding day. But low and behold I have learned something tonight. Yep. Apparently my kid brother is a smooth talking, suave, pimp daddy. And even more to my surprise, and as we all heard a little bit earlier, Little Bell is not as innocent as she makes herself out to be. So Edward and Bella, me thinks you both have some 'splainin' to do! That being said, I'm going to apologize to my mother in advance. Ma, keep throwin' back those shots because this is about to get ugly.

Did you all know that at their first wedding, Edward and Bella defiled my mother's washing machine? They did! No sooner than they walked back down the aisle, they snuck into the utility room and Edward took a ride on the Old Boloney Pony, took the Skin Boat to Tuna Town, that fool took the log to the beaver. I know this, because when they finally emerged, Little Bell there had that freshly fucked look and Big Ed looked gloriously satisfied. Oh but that hasn't been the only time over the last year that they have gotten in a quickie in public. Recently I was made aware that they got busy in the courthouse bathroom. Pregnancy hormones, Little Bell said. I'm making a mental note to knock up Rosie immediately. Also, I happen to remember some funny goings on in the front seat of Ed's Volvo in their freakin' driveway! I'm tellin' ya, you could BLOW me over with a feather I was so stunned. Seems that Bella had GONE DOWN to the store and Edward decided to COME with her so she wouldn't get WET because it was raining that day and the roads would be really SLIPPERY.

Oh, and we can't forget what happened when the girls went to the salon the day of Bellward's first wedding. By the way, Jazz, that's a kick ass name. Bellward. Ha! Anyhoo, apparently 'ol Amorous Ed over there decided to snap a picture of his man junk and send it to Bella there on her iPhone. Well, haven't we all done that? Dad…don't answer that. So, our baby sister tells Bella that she has a message and proceeds to open it for her. Alice started screaming BRAIN BLEACH BRAIN BLEACH like a damn banshee which made Mom come have a look, which is an ENTIRELY different story. Oh my God my family is insane.

Seriously though, I joke around a lot. Everyone knows that. But I can't say enough about how much I love Edward and Bella. Guys, you have been through a shit storm this year for sure. But it's over now. Now, we sit back and wait for Anthony Charles Cullen. Uncle Emmett is so excited. So everyone, raise your glasses one more time to Edward and Bella. Congratulations and best wishes for many many more years." Emmett leapt off the stage and made his way to us. Bella was crying as he scooped her up very gently into a bear hug. He leaned down and whispered to her stomach, something to the effect of Uncle Emmett loves you little man and then turned to me.

"Thanks Em. Thanks for everything." I felt a lump in my throat. Emmett was my big brother and I always looked up to him and admired him. He was a big 'ol fruit loop ninety percent of the time, but he had a heart of gold.

Thankfully the speeches concluded after Emmett. I mean seriously, who could follow that? I danced with my beautiful wife one more time and noticed her eyes beginning to droop.

"Are you tired Sweet girl? We can go home if you'd like." We were spending the night at our house tonight and then per Charlie's instructions, leaving tomorrow for our honeymoon.

"Is that microphone off?" She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me.

"Yes baby, it is."

"Good. Take me home and make love to me Dr. Cullen."

"It would be my pleasure Mrs. Cullen."

**A/N: So the song Edward sang to Bella actually belongs to Brad Paisley and it's called "She's Everything". I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Next up, we'll move the story along a bit and pretty soon we might hear the pitter patter of little Cullen feet. Also, I apologize if the Spanish in this chapter isn't perfect. It's directly from Google Translator! **


	16. Chapter 15 BPOV

**A/N: We don't own Twilight, we just like to play with the characters and make them do what we like.**

**Hi all, sorry this update is so late. There was a bout of writers block and then real life got in the way. But better late than never, right? **

**So it seemed like everyone enjoyed Bell's bout with no filter. I laughed so hard when I was reading that part as Shannon was writing it. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Bella and Edward get to enjoy their second honeymoon courtesy of Charlie Swan, and a few surprises too. **

**We are almost at the end of our journey with this story and I can honestly say I have never had so much fun writing a story before! Shannon (CullenSweetheart) and I just clicked. We have become amazing friends and I don't even know who to thank for that! We talk about everything from our story, to Rob, to our lives. I never thought I would find such a great friend through fanfiction! I can't wait to start our next story!**

Please keep reading and reviewing!

I always Do – Chapter 15 BPOV

I couldn't believe the song that Edward wrote for me. It was beautiful. I couldn't help myself, my filter shut down completely and I told him exactly what I wanted him to do to me. What that song and his singing did to me. I was embarrassed at first, but then I thought 'Fuck it', I was in my second trimester or as I read about, sexmester. I was horny all of the time. By the time we took our seats and the speeches had begun, my embarrassment was gone. Jasper brought tears to my eyes and Alice made me giggle. Poor Edward. But Emmett had my tears flowing both from laughter and embarrassment and then in happiness. Who knew the big dork could be so sentimental. He was going to be a great Uncle for our little boy.

After the speeches, Edward pulled me back onto the dance floor. After a few songs I could feel my eyes getting heavy and I yawned.

"Are you tired Sweet girl? We can go home if you'd like." Edward said with a soft smile as he cupped my cheek.

"Is that microphone off?" I asked, as I didn't want a repeat of earlier.

Edward confirmed that it was indeed off. "Good. Take me home and make love to me Dr. Cullen."

He gave me a huge grin. "It would be my pleasure Mrs. Cullen."

We made our rounds saying goodbye to our family. Emmett complained that we were leaving too early, but I just gave the excuse that I was 6 months pregnant and my bed was calling me. He didn't have to know that I wasn't going to be sleeping in it for a while yet.

When we reached Carlisle and Esme, I was shocked. Esme was drunk. I mean I had seen her tipsy before, but nothing like this.

She wrapped me in a huge hug and then pulled Edward towards her to bring him in on the hug too. "You two go home and make me a Grandbaby." She slurred.

"Um, Mom. You do remember that we've already done that? Anthony will be here in in just a few short months."

She nodded her head in a way that only a drunk person could. "Right, Anthony. Oh Edward, little Anthony is going to have such great grandparents. Hot ones too. You know you take after your father in a lot of ways. You father's cock.." Edward's eyes widened comically and he looked like he was going to gag. 

"Okay, Es. I think it's time for these two to head out." Carlisle interrupted before Esme could finish that sentence. Edward gave his dad a look that said Thank You and then hugged him. He then turned to me and smiled.

"Let's go baby, before my mother starts talking about exactly what she likes to do with my Dad's equipment" He took my hand and we started for the door. As we were walking out the door I heard Esme yell. "Alice! Let's go dancing!"

I shook my head and laughed as Edward escorted me to the car. We were home twenty minutes later. He unlocked our front door, pushed it open and then turned to me. I squealed as he scooped me up into his arms and carried me bridal style over the threshold. He set me down inside the door and kissed me deeply.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen." He said against my lips.

"I love you too, Dr. Cullen. So much"

We spent the rest of the night showing each other just how much we loved each other.

The next morning we took our time in the shower and had a leisurely breakfast together. Then we set out to the Salish Lodge. I was still in shock that my Dad and Sue had given us the little getaway. Edward had wanted to take me back to Paris, but he wasn't comfortable with me flying that far during my pregnancy. So the trip to Snoqualmie Falls was a nice alternative.

The drive only took about 45 minutes and was far enough out of the city that you could feel the quiet. The closer we got to the lodge, the denser the trees became. It was a beautiful area and I knew I was going to enjoy our little second honeymoon. Edward checked us in and we were shown to our room by the bellboy. He couldn't have been more than 18 and for some reason every time he addressed me I could tell he was attempting to flirt. I just laughed it off, but Edward would growl under his breath. I had to giggle at that, the bellboy was most likely just being nice, not trying to flirt with a pregnant woman ten years older than him.

Our room took my breath away. It was absolutely stunning. A gorgeous stone fireplace took up most of the wall across from the king size bed. Double doors opened up onto a balcony that overlooked the falls. I was in awe that something like this was hiding less than an hour away from home. I just stood on the balcony taking in the view.

"So what do you think sweetness? The Chief and Sue did a pretty good job don't you think?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"He did. This is beautiful."

We stood looking out over the falls for a few more minutes, just enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms. I let out a happy sigh and felt Edward chuckle behind me.

"You sound so happy." He said with a smile as he gently turned me to face him.

"I am happy. I feel happier than I've ever been. I didn't think that all the crap with Jacob over the last few months would ever go away and I can finally see our future again."

Edward nodded with a smile. "Our happy future." He pulled me closer to him and kissed me deeply. I let out a whimper and rubbed myself against him. Over the last month, I had been shameless with my need for him. He didn't even have to ask, he smiled down at me, swooped me up into his arms and carried me over to the bed.

"Shall we christen our honeymoon?" He asked with a grin as he started to remove his clothes. All I could do was nod at him; my entire focus was on his body as the clothes fell to the ground. It was almost a strip tease, but there was no teasing. He finally got down to just his boxers and I could see his cock straining against the material, trying to break free. I may have whimpered a little bit as he lowered them to the ground and I saw all 9 hard, firm inches of him spring free.

"Like what you see baby?" He asked as he stalked over to the bed.

"Always." I said with a grin as I licked my lips.

He gave me his sexy grin as he climbed onto the bed. "I think we may have a problem here." He said as he tugged on the bottom of my t-shirt.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"I do believe my love, that you are wearing entirely too many layers."

"And what are you going to do about that?" I asked, attempting to give him a look that said 'please rip my clothes off' but failing horribly.

"Hmm, let's see." He slowly lifted my top off my body and the tossed it to the floor behind him. His hand reaches out and one finger traces the line of my bra into my cleavage and down over my growing belly. "You are so fucking beautiful. The fact that you're carrying our child just makes your that much more beautiful."

My breathing hitched and tears pooled in my eyes. The love in his eyes and emotion in his voice was almost overwhelming.

"Don't cry baby. I love you, and Anthony so much."

"Show me, please." I pleaded. I needed his hands on me.

He quickly helped me remove the rest of my clothes and before I could really think about what was happening, he was buried inside me.

"Fuck, Bella, you feel so good wrapped around my cock." And dirty Edward finally made his appearance. I really liked dirty Edward.

He rested his forehead against mine and lightly kissed my lips as he started to pump himself in and out of me. With my raging pregnancy hormones, I knew it wouldn't take long for me to reach my climax. Once Edward pulled himself up slightly till he was almost on his knees, gripped me behind my knees and started pumping harder, I was blown off the edge. My orgasm washed over me so hard and so fast that I saw stars behind my eyes and I almost stopped breathing. Edward kept moving in and out as I came down from my high. Once I could finally focus back on his face, he had a goofy grin spread across his lips.

"Fuck, nothing feels or looks better than you coming on my cock so hard it takes your breath away. I fucking love you." He lowered his body to mine again and captured my mouth with his. His movements became erratic and I knew he was close. A moment later he threw his head back and moaned and he pushed himself as deep as he could get, emptying himself inside me.

He collapsed on the bed beside me and immediately pulled me close to his side.

"I don't know how it's possible, but every single time is better than the last." He whispered into my hair.

"I don't know baby. But we are pretty fantastic together aren't we?" I asked smiling.

He chuckled and then sat up. "You stay right there. I'm just going to clean up, and I will bring back a cloth to clean you up."

He jumped off the bed and a moment later I heard the sink in the washroom turn on. I snuggled into the comfy bed and closed my eyes as I waited for him to come back to the bedroom. The next thing I remember was Edward gently shaking me awake and the room was almost dark.

"Um, I didn't even realize I was tired." I said with a giggle.

"Well, I did wear you out a bit." He said with a smirk.

" That is true. What time is it?"

"Just after 6. I figured you would want to have time to have a shower before we went to dinner."

"I do, Thank you."

"Anytime."

We copied our shower from that morning and then dressed for dinner. We didn't have to go far, just a ride in the elevator and we were at the restaurant. The view from our table was even more breathtaking that the one from our room. This one was almost level with the waterfall and it was beautiful. Dinner was really good, but thanks to the growing child in my belly, I was unable to finish my meal, so Edward had it packed up, knowing that I would probably be hungry again in a few hours.

The next morning, Edward woke me earlier than I had hoped. But after he made love to me, I was in a much better mood, and then even more so when he told me the reason for waking me so early.

"Well, I wanted to take you out for a nice breakfast and a stroll around the property and then right after lunch, I've arranged for you to have a pedicure and foot massage as well as what the Spa here calls the Yummy Tummy Maternity massage."

I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you baby!" I squealed, reminiscent of Alice.

We had breakfast in a small café in town and then went for a walk along the river behind the lodge. I took a ton of pictures and could not wait to show them off to the family.

After a quiet lunch in the restaurant at the lodge, Edward walked me down to the Spa and yet again, I was impressed. The entire resort was just made for comfort and luxury. I reminded myself to ask my Dad how he had found the place. Edward gave me a kiss on the lips and told me to enjoy myself. He was going to go for a run and would be back before I was finished.

I had my pedicure first. The woman who was working on my feet was an older lady, named Carmen and she had a great personality.

"So I saw you walk in with a young hunk of a man. Your husband?"

"He is. This little get away is our second honeymoon."

"Second honeymoon? Already? Most couples don't do that until they've been married for a few years."

"It's a really long story."

"Honey, we've got time. You're in my seat for the next 45 minutes."

So I proceeded to give her the cliff note version of the last few months of my life. Starting with the day we found out about my marriage to Jacob. She was thoroughly disgusted by the things Jacob did, but happy for Edward and I.

"Now when you have that baby, you bring him back up here. This is a great place for families too."

"I will, thank you again Carmen."

My masseuse was a younger girl named Sasha. She escorted me from Carmen to her little massage room. She had me remove my clothing and then covered me with a sheet that must have been in a warmer. I was nice and toasty.

"So I understand you are going to have a maternity massage. How far along are you?" She asked with a kind smile as she started my massage.

"Just about 6 months. "

"Excellent, and do you know what you're having?"

"We do, we're having a boy."

"Do you have any names picked out?"

"We do, his name is going to be Anthony Charles. Anthony is my husband's middle name and Charles is my Dad's name."

"That is a nice strong name. I wish you both well with him."

Sasha then went silent as she helped my body relax. By the end of the massage my body felt like jelly, it was perfect.

Edward was waiting at the desk for me when I exited the room. I made sure he tipped both Carmen and Sasha well. When we got back up to the room I was shocked to find that Edward had filled the room with candles and flowers, and right in front of the fireplace was a makeshift bed.

"Oh, Edward. This is beautiful!"

We ordered room service and relaxed for most of the night. Just before we went to sleep, Edward made love to me in front of the fire.

Our last two days in Snoqualmie were very low key. We spent all of our time together and it was just what we needed. It was no Paris, but our second honeymoon was perfect.

Once we returned home, our lives settled into an easy flow. We both went back to work, and for the most part, my pregnancy was uneventful.

About a month before I was due, I was craving Italian, so Edward took me to a nice little restaurant not far from home. It was a little busy, and we had to wait a bit to be seated. While we were waiting a couple of familiar faces walked in. I was a bit shocked to see Leah, and even more shocked to see her holding hands with Sam Wolfe, Jacob's lawyer.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. It's lovely to see you." Sam said with a smile and handshake for Edward.

"You too. How are you both doing?" Edward asked with a polite smile.

"Pretty good, now that we are both free of Jacob. He fired me after we left the courthouse the day the divorce was granted."

Leah let out a laugh and smiled warmly at me. "We really are doing fantastic. I left Jacob that day. Up until I actually saw you in the courtroom and heard what he had done to you, I wanted to believe that he was a decent person. I think deep down, I knew I was grasping at a dream, but it worked out. Sam asked me out a few weeks later and we have been together ever since." She turned to grasp Sam's hand and I noticed that she was also pregnant.

"When are you due?" I asked as soon as I noticed.

"Near the beginning of May."

I could tell Edward did a quick calculation in his head. "So…"

"Yeah, biologically the baby is Jacob's, but I am going to raise him. Leah has chosen not to even tell him that she is pregnant, and if he ever finds out, the baby is mine."

I snorted and nodded my head in agreement. "I don't blame you one bit. I would not want that man raising a child of mine either. So have you heard from him at all? I was able to obtain a restraining order, so I haven't heard a thing."

"Not since my younger brother kicked his ass and put him in the hospital about a week after your court date."

"Really?" Edward asked through a laugh.

"Yup. Seth came out to visit and found out about all the shit Jacob had been putting me through, as well as what he had done to you while he was supposed to be married to me, and decided he needed to be taught a lesson. I'm not entirely sure what he did, but Jacob was in the hospital for three weeks and for the first week he was in a medically induced coma. Luckily, Seth didn't get charged with anything because there were several people who came forward and said that he was just defending himself. It's wasn't his fault that the few punches he got in caused Jacob to fall and hit his head on a curb."

I knew it was wrong to revel in someone else's misfortune, but Jacob deserved it. After the way he treated me and then the way he treated Leah. Yeah, he deserved it.

We bid goodbye to them when our name was called for us to be seated. About a half hour into dinner I heard Leah from across the room let out an excited 'YES' and when I looked over, Sam was down on one knee presenting her with what must have been an engagement ring. I blamed the pregnancy hormones for the happy tears that filled my eyes when I saw them embrace. She looked so happy and I knew that she was lucky enough to find her very own version of Edward.

The next month flew by quickly and before I knew it, it was Anthony's due date. By the end of the day, I was frustrated and uncomfortable. I didn't even feel a twinge of pain hinting at an oncoming contraction. Edward reassured me that it was normal. Not a lot of women delivered on their due date. I just told him to shove it.

Three days after my due date, there was still nothing. Edward was so sweet and reassuring, but all he was doing was pissing me off. He was working the afternoon shift that day and I practically pushed him out the door at 2 that afternoon with a promise that if I felt anything I would call Alice or Esme.

It was shortly before 6 and I was making myself something small to eat when I felt a tightening across the lower part of my belly. It didn't exactly hurt, but it didn't feel good either. I checked the time just in case, and 23 minutes later I felt another one, this time it hurt. I kept time and by 8 that night, I knew I was in labor. My contractions were 6 minutes apart and I knew I had to get to the hospital. I didn't want to bother Alice or Esme that late in the evening, so I decided to drive myself. It was only a 15-minute drive, I could make it.

I was wrong. I had to pull over on the side of the road twice as contractions hit me hard. I tried to do the breathing we were taught in our birthing classes, but they were really hard to concentrate on when it felt like my belly was being ripped in two.

I finally made it to the hospital and found a spot fairly close to the entrance to the ER. I had another contraction just as I was getting out of the car, and stopped for a few moments to catch my breath. Then I waddled my way into the hospital and to the ER triage desk to have Edward paged. But this was just not my night, Gianna was the one working the desk. I did not want to deal with her, but I knew I had no other choice.

"Mrs. Cullen." She sneered as she noticed me. "What the hell do you want?"

"I need you to page my husband for me."

"Why, so you can pull him away from his job to fuck him in the on call room again?" She asked with venom in her voice.

I heard a woman behind me gasp at what Gianna had said.

I turned to the woman and apologized for what I was about to say. She smiled at me and basically said, 'Go ahead".

"Look here you little bitchtastic slut that doesn't know when to keep her hands to herself when a man is married. You need to step off your slutty little high horse and page Dr. Cullen immediately. Tell him his wife is in labor, and I know that if you don't call him and he finds out that I had to go search for him, while I'm in labor, you will be in some deep shit."

Her eyes narrowed at me and she looked like she was ready to jump over the desk and attack me. "I don't have to listen to you. You're nothing but a gold digging whore, who got herself knocked up on purpose so the man would marry you."

I gasped, not from what the slut said, but from another contraction hitting me hard. I grasped onto the desk and doubled over a little bit and took some deep breaths and I rode out the contraction. All of the sudden I felt a gush of liquid between my legs and a large puddle quickly formed at my feet. I heard Gianna gag a bit from behind the desk.

I looked up at her again, "Looks like you have something to clean up. Call him NOW."

She still balked, but not even a moment later I heard my amazing man.

"What the hell is going on here?" He practically roared as he raced to my side.

"I'm in labor and my water just broke and your bitchtastic nurse refused to call you." His eyes narrowed as he looked up at Gianna.

"Rianna, get a wheelchair now, and then clean this mess up."

She nodded meekly at him and ran down the hall. She quickly returned with a wheelchair. Edward slowly eased me into it and then started to wheel me toward the elevator. He stopped for a moment and turned his head towards Gianna.

"Page Dr. Martin, he is supposed to start in an hour. Oh and Rianna, as soon as my son is born, I will be speaking to your supervisor. Your time here at Harborview is done."

I wanted so badly to say something snarky to her to follow up on what Edward had said, but another contraction hit and I couldn't talk. They were getting much closer together. It looked like it was time to bring our Anthony into the world.

**A/N: So a Jacob beat down anyone? That isn't all we have in store for Jacob either. I am slowly working on another JakePOV outtake for you. **

**Gianna is such a bitch! I just want to slap her myself! I almost wrote Bella slapping her into the story, but I couldn't find a good spot to put it in, so I made her clean up after Bella instead. I liked that alternative. **

**Next chapter we get to meet little Anthony…. ENJOY!**


	17. Chapter 16 EPOV

*****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND EDWARD CULLEN, DAMMIT.*****

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for hanging in there with us! Been pretty crazy RL lately for both Ally and myself but we didn't forget about this story! We're almost to the end, but the good news is we have already planned to collaborate on a new story soon, so be on the lookout for that one! So in this chapter we'll meet little Anthony Charles Cullen. Here we go!**

Charlie Swan was my new favorite person. The honeymoon he and Sue sent Bella and I on was out of this world and exactly what we needed. Things for us had been so straight up shitty with the whole Jacob fucking Black bullshit that my beautiful wife was nearly to the point of a nervous breakdown. There hasn't been a day go by that I haven't feared for her and for Anthony. I have never prayed so hard in my life. The days and nights we spent on our second honeymoon were some of the most peaceful and relaxing of our entire marriage. By the time we left and went back to our normal everyday lives, Bella was carefree and finally enjoying her pregnancy.

Today my gorgeous wife was officially eight months pregnant. With four weeks to go until her due date she was glowing and the absolute most beautiful I had ever seen her. Yesterday was Valentine's Day and I surprised Bella by taking the day off and showing up at her job. I had three dozen red roses delivered to her and after the last delivery occurred, I showed up to take her to lunch. That's where I presented her with her locket. When Jacob had it stolen from our apartment while we were on our first honeymoon, he altered the picture inside. The police kept it as evidence for a long while, but finally returned it to me after the case was closed. I had the jeweler completely redo it and had new pictures put inside. One side was Bella and I when we were in Italy and the other side was Anthony's ultrasound picture. Naturally, my hormonally driven wife cried and quickly dragged me into the storage closet at her job and made me have hot wall sex with her. Ok, so that's a lie. She didn't have to make me do anything. I was an active, willing participant.

I was sitting in the kitchen reading the sports section and having a bagel with cream cheese when the love of my life finally woke up. She walked into the room looking adorably sleep rumpled and my cock stirred to life. I stood and walked over to her as she stood in the refrigerator grabbing the orange juice and I wrapped my arms around her from behind and pressed my erection into her delectable ass.

"Well good morning to you too Mr. Multiple" she teased, her voice thick and raspy with sleep. The little minx pushed back against my cock and I nearly lifted her onto the counter and had my way with her.

"You're playing with fire Mrs. Cullen." I warned.

"Don't I know it Dr. Cullen" she winked as she pulled a glass down and poured herself some juice.

"What can I make you for breakfast Sweetheart?" I asked as I traced the line of her jaw with my forefinger.

"I'm not real hungry baby, but I need to have something. Maybe one of those bagels you have over there?" I nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her to the table where I dropped into the chair and pulled her into my lap. We ate in comfortable silence while I massaged Bella's lower back. The larger her baby belly got, the more her back hurt.

Today was a special day for another reason. My mother, Rosalie, and Alice were hosting a co-ed baby shower for Bella and I. I was a little leery when Bella told me it would be co-ed. What the hell happens at baby showers anyway? I guessed that in a couple hours I was going to find out. Hopefully my mother would stay away from the tequila.

"Sweetheart are you ready? We need to get going if we are going to arrive on time." I poked my head into the bedroom where Bella had been getting dressed. She was sitting at her vanity putting lotion on her arms and elbows.

"I'm almost ready Edward. My wedding ring is a little tight today. That makes me sad. Should I not wear it?"

"Is it uncomfortable? You could always put it on a chain and wear it around your neck."

"No, it's just a little tight. I'll be ok." Bella was starting to experience a little bit of swelling in her extremities. I was making absolutely sure to keep an eye on that and her blood pressure. All in all though, she was having a wonderful final trimester.

We made our way to my parent's home and were surprised to see so many cars already there. It appeared that the women in my family had invited all of Seattle. As if on cue, Emmett saw us pull up and ran out to the car, pulling Bella's door open nearly before I had the ignition off.

"Belly Boo! Look at you?" He rhymed as he placed his hands on her stomach. I had never seen my goofball brother so happy to be a future uncle.

"Hi Emmett." Bella smiled as she let him assist her in standing up. Like the true dork he is, he dropped to his knees in front of Bella and began to talk directly to "Anthony".

"Hey little man, it's your Uncle Em, I'm so happy to see you again. It won't be long now before you arrive and then you'll get to give me a big 'ol high five!" Bella looked at me, her eyes wide and questioning. I shrugged my shoulders and stared slack jawed at my brother.

"Emmett, really? Poetry? What the fuck?"

"Edward! Language!" he said as he stood and held his arm out for Bella. I don't think so buddy.

"Um, do you mind if I escort MY wife to the house Emmett?" I gave him my best bitch brow.

"Oh Edward, leave him alone, he's excited." Bella chastised.

"Well, I'm glad everyone is against me here. Maybe I'll just go home." I pouted. As if they could care less, Bella and Emmett walked up to the house, leaving me standing at the car.

When we walked into the house, my mother immediately grabbed Bella and embraced her. Jasper and Alice walked up and hugged me as well. Looking around the room, the decorations were really cute. Everything was done in baby blue and yellow and there was a 3 tier cake that read ANTHONY CHARLES CULLEN. My mother, in true Esme Cullen fashion had gone completely crazy with the food. It was all set up, buffet style and everything looked and smelled wonderful. My father walked into the room and handed me a Stella Artois. I was grateful.

"Thanks Dad. Wow, the girls really went all out huh?" Damn this was a good beer. I had to stifle the large burp that threatened to come out after my first swallow. I didn't think the women folk would be fond of my less than gentlemanly manners.

"Well you know your mother." That's all he had to say. I did indeed know my mother.

Alice immediately took charge and had all of us sit around in a circle beside our significant other. Apparently we were playing a game. I squeezed Bella's hand and brought it to my mouth for a kiss. Because I'm a horny bastard I licked her knuckles gently as I winked at her.

"Edward, now who's playing with fire?" She raised an eyebrow at me and I feigned innocence.

"I'm not sure what you mean Sweetcheeks."

"Ok everyone" Alice looked pointedly at me and Bella as she raised her own perfectly arched and waxed eyebrow. "We are going to play a game now. This game is called Where was Anthony Conceived." I had just taken a large sip of my beer before Alice announced the game and hadn't had time to swallow it when it spewed from between my lips. This of course caused everyone to laugh out loud.

"Alice, really?" Bella said, looking a little cherry red.

"Oh stifle it Bella. It'll be fun. Ok, everyone except Edward and Bella, we are going to go around the room and each person will tell us their guess. Make them really juicy people. Ok, here we go. Rosalie, you and Emmett go first."

"Well, I think that given Little Bell and Eddie boy's track record of sex anywhere and everywhere, I'm going to say in the backseat of Ed-man's Volvo." Emmett looked proud of himself as Rosalie shook her head and agreed. I rolled my eyes and took another drink of beer. Jasper and Alice were next.

"Well, since I'm a gentleman, I won't go into too much detail" Jasper smirked "but I am going to venture to say Anthony was conceived somewhere outside." Alice seemed to internally debate this.

"I'll go with that too Jazzy." She winked. We went further around the room and the guesses had Bella and I laughing out loud more than once. That fucker Garrett insisted that Anthony was conceived at Starbucks. I chuckled when he said that because he had indeed caught Bella and I making out on a couch at Starbucks once. The last guess however totally blew us away. Esme Cullen strikes again.

"Well, my Edward is so much like his father. In many ways they are exactly alike." She looked at Bella and winked. This wasn't going to be good. "I'm going to say, and Carlisle will agree with me here, that our precious Anthony was conceived in one of the on call rooms at Harborview. And I feel confident that I am right because well, like father like son. Edward was conceived in an on call room at Harborview." She took a sip of her champagne and looked extremely proud. A hush fell over the crowd until Alice's screech broke through.

"Oh my God Mom, you're right! Look at the looks on their faces!" All at once, every eye in the place was focused on us. I raised my eyebrow and shrugged. Bella turned beet red and managed to find her voice.

"Esme, you are correct….about everything." She chanced a wink at my father and the old man blushed as well. All I could do was shake my head.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need another one of these." I said holding up my beer bottle as every male in the room stood and followed me to the kitchen.

The rest of the shower was basically presents and food. Anthony was going to make his entrance into the world having everything a baby would ever need. Our friends and families had been very generous and Bella and I were grateful to have each of them in our lives.

The next month flew by and before we knew it, Bella's due date had come and gone and we still had no Anthony. She was miserable and not in a very good mood. Remember all that sex I was getting throughout the pregnancy? Yeah, that shit was over. Bella hadn't been in the mood for the last couple weeks because she felt so awful. I understood and tried my best to help her in any way. I found myself reacquainted with old friends, Rosy Palm and her five sisters.

It was three days after her due date and I didn't want to leave Bella, but I was scheduled for the afternoon shift at the ER. She hadn't had any labor pains and wasn't dilated the last time I checked her.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you don't want me to get Garrett to fill in?"

"Edward, I love you, but you need to give me a fucking break ok? I can't stand you hovering over me all the damn time. I'm fine. Go. To. Work." She pecked me on the lips and walked into the kitchen waving her arm behind her.

"Ok Love, if you need anything at all, call Mom or Alice. Text me if you feel any pain and I'll come home." She nodded at me and I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere with her.

I arrived for my shift and noticed Gianna was working the desk. She had been leaving me alone and hadn't made any more sexual innuendos at me, so I thought maybe she had finally gotten the hint that I was very much taken.

"Good afternoon Gianna. Can I have the charts for rooms 2-5?"

"Certainly Dr. Cullen, my pleasure." She winked at me and I shook my head. Apparently I was wrong.

Around nine o'clock that evening I was making my way to the desk from one of the exam rooms when I heard Bella's straining voice. I froze momentarily. What was she doing here? Oh God, was she in labor?

""Looks like you have something to clean up. Call him NOW." Bella growled at Gianna just as I rounded the corner. I saw her double over and grasp the counter with one hand. I looked down and could see that Bella's water had broken in front of the desk.

""What the hell is going on here?" I screamed at Gianna as I ran toward my wife.

""I'm in labor and my water just broke and your bitchtastic nurse refused to call you." Bella spat. I levelled Gianna with a murderous look. How this woman lived with herself was beyond me. She was completely spiteful and evil.

"Get a fucking wheelchair for my wife. NOW!" She scrambled out of her chair and ran down the hall. She was back with the chair immediately. I eased Bella down into it and turned to wheel her to the elevator and up to Labor and Delivery. It appeared that we would be meeting Anthony soon.

"Call Dr. Martin and have him get on the clock now, and clean up this mess on the floor." As I pushed the button for the elevator I turned back to Gianna. "Oh and Rianna, as soon as my son is born, I'll be talking to your supervisor. Your days here at Harborview are done." I couldn't help the smirk on my face as the elevator doors closed.

We got Bella all set up in her room and hooked up to the monitors. Dr. Banner had come in and checked on her and she was dilated to a 5 already. It wasn't going to be long now.

"Sweetheart, is there anything I can get you? What do you need?" I asked as I wiped Bella's brow with a cool cloth. Her contractions were hard and long as she was in a good pattern.

"I need you to leave me alone. I need this fucking child out of me. This is fucking miserable." Oh boy. This was going to be unpleasant.

"Here's some ice chips baby. They will help you stay hydrated. You're doing fantastic Bella. I love you so much."

"Yeah yeah, I love you too. But if you ever bring that huge monster cock near me again, I may bite the bastard off." My eyes widened as the nurse that was taking Bella's vitals blushed scarlet red and tried her best not to snicker. Apparently Bella's non filter condition was making another appearance.

"Sweetness, while you rest I'm going to go call everyone and let them know what's going on. Will you be ok without me for a moment?"

"Oh I don't know Edward. How on earth did I ever survive a moment without you?" She rolled her eyes at me and I realized it might be best if I just went and made the calls.

"Alrighty then. I'll be back." I gave her a kiss on the forehead and couldn't help the hurt in my voice. I knew she was in pain and it was horrible for her. Still, her words stung just a bit. She seemed to realize this as I turned to walk away. I felt her grasp my wrist.

"Edward, I'm sorry baby. I don't mean to be so ugly to you. This just hurts like hell. I'm sorry." Several tears slipped down her cheek and I was back by her side immediately.

"Bella, love, I know it hurts. You are entitled to say whatever you need to say." I kissed her gently on the nose.

"Ok, just know what whatever I say, I don't mean it. I love you Edward, so much."

Bella received her epidural and finally she was able to breathe a sigh of relief. I was curled up beside her in her bed gently stroking her hair as she napped. It was slightly after midnight now and she was due to be checked again soon. I dreaded having to wake her up because she needed to rest. I had been watching the monitors and her contractions were off the charts. I had no doubt that when Banner came back to check her she would be ready to push.

I must have dozed off, because I opened my eyes to see the room filling with nurses and equipment. This set off major alarms in my head. Luckily Dr. Banner appeared at that moment.

"Dr. Banner, what's going on?" I looked at the monitor and that's when I noticed Anthony's heartbeat had dropped considerably.

"Dr. Cullen, we noticed a slight dip in the baby's heart rate and I'm not comfortable with it. I'd like to check Bella." I nodded and moved aside just as Bella opened her eyes.

"Edward?" She looked scared.

"I'm here Bella. They are going to check you. Anthony's heart rate dropped a little bit and Dr. Banner thinks you may be ready to push." I tried not to scare her by using a soft tone. She nodded and moved to sit up a little.

"Ok Bella, let's have a look here." Dr. Banner said. "Well it feels like you are fully dilated and 100% effaced. Let's have a baby shall we?" He smiled and got up to put on his gown. This was it.

"Sweetheart, he's almost here. I need you to focus on my voice ok? Just like we practiced." I moved to sit behind Bella so I could support her.

"Ok Edward. I'm scared. Is Anthony ok? What if…" Her eyes filled with tears.

"Shhh sweetheart. I'm sure he's fine. He's a Cullen. No worries." I kissed her gently on the lips as the nurses continued to drape cloths over her.

An hour and a half and five large pushes later, Anthony Charles Cullen came screaming into the world weighing in at 8 pounds 9 ounces and measuring 21 inches long. He was the most beautiful baby either of us had ever seen. He had a head full of dark mahogany hair, the exact same shade as Bella's, but it sat on his head in complete disarray.

"God Bella, look what we created. He's perfect Sweetheart. I've never been so in love with you. Thank you Bella." I leaned down to kiss my wife and the mother of my child.

"Oh Edward he's so beautiful. He looks just like you. Thank you for loving me and for staying with me through all the stupid shit. I love you so damn much." She pulled me to her and kissed me deeply.

We laid in Bella's bed just staring at our son, both of us in complete love with him. He looked to be the perfect combination of both of us. We knew that soon the entire Cullen and Swan clans would descend on Harborview and that we would have to share Anthony with them. But we were being selfish for the time being. Bella began to nurse him and in true Cullen male fashion, he took to her breast like a boss. Hours later Anthony was napping beside Bella's bed while his mother laid in my arms.

"So baby girl, do you remember that day we came to the hospital for one of your appointments and we saw that couple getting off the elevator? The woman was in labor and was being absolutely terrible to her husband?"

"Of course Edward. I remember. Why?" She looked confused. I couldn't hide the smirk on my face as I raised one accusing eyebrow at her and tilted my head down.

"And do you remember saying that you wouldn't be like that when you were in labor?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Edward."

**A/N: **Snicker** Ok Bella, you really have no clue what he means huh? Ha Ha! So finally Anthony is here, and what a cutie pie he is! Thanks as always for reading and reviewing!**


	18. Chapter 17 BPOV

**A/N I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does and if my mind had created Edward Cullen before she did, I would have cashed in on him too! **

**Well, we are almost at the end. Only 2 regular chapters including this one left. I want to Thank everyone who has read/reviewed/followed and favourited this story. I have had a blast writing it and getting to know Shannon too! I know I've made a friend for life and it's all thanks to our mutual love of Twilight and all things Edward Cullen/Robert Pattinson. **

If anyone ever tries to tell you that having a baby is easy, they're lying. We had been home with Anthony for a little less than a month. Edward and I were both exhausted. I felt bad for my wonderful husband, he had to head back to work after a two-week break, but he was still the doting new dad. I would wake up in the middle of the night to Anthony crying for his late night snack and the other side of the bed would be empty because Edward had already jumped out to bring him to me. He would watch me feed our son with a look of awe and love in his eyes. I knew he was looking at Anthony, with my flabby post-baby body; there was no way he was looking at me that way.

My time alone with Anthony was sacred. Thanks to his overly enthusiastic Uncle Emmett, Auntie Alice and Grandma Esme, my alone time with him during the day was limited. I truly appreciated all the help they were giving me, allowing me to have time to take a shower and other little things, but I was beginning to feel suffocated. I had had enough and broke down in tears one evening when, yet again, everyone was over. Edward looked at me with concern when he saw the look on my face just before I bolted from the room. I heard him excuse himself and he was quickly following me to our room.

"Bella? Sweetness? What's wrong?" He asked as he pulled me into his arms.

"Nothing. I think I'm just being overly emotional."

"That's bull shit and we both know it. Now please tell me what's really wrong."

I started to cry again, "I just feel so suffocated. Your mom, Alice or even Emmett are always here during the day and sometimes into the evening. I never have any time to spend with just me and Anthony, no quiet time because you know your sister, and if Emmett is here, Anthony doesn't sleep, his booming voice keeps him awake, which in turn makes it harder for me to get him to sleep in the evening because he is overtired." I continued on for a few minutes, complaining about everything that had been bothering me. He held me while I ranted and cried. I even spilled out how I was feeling about my body, how I knew that he would never want me the way he had before the baby was born because my body was soft and flabby now.

"Bella, I love your new body. It's curvy and smooth. Your boobs are fucking fantastic and I can't wait to feel you wrapped around me again."

I scoffed at that, but let it drop for now. I knew he was just trying to make me feel better about the entire situation.

"Baby, what can I do to make you happy right now?"

"I don't know. Like I said, I am just feeling suffocated. I truly do appreciate everything your family has done for us and for Anthony, but it's getting to be too much. It's almost like they don't think I can handle this on my own while you're at work." The tears started again.

Edward released his grip on me and quickly stood up. He rushed out of the room and I knew he'd also had enough, but not of his family, he'd had enough of me. I knew my crying was juvenile and that he couldn't find it in himself to want me with this new body. The tears started flowing faster and before I could stop myself I was sobbing. A few minutes later Edward came back in the room, this time carrying Anthony. He saw me sobbing on the bed and quickly set Anthony down in the cradle we had in our room and then scooped me back up.

"Baby? What's wrong?"

"I…I… thhhought you were leaving." I said barely coherent

"Leaving? I would never do that to you, I just went downstairs and kicked everyone out. I told them you needed some sleep and some alone time with me and Anthony."

He pulled me onto his lap and started rubbing my back. "I don't know why you thought I was leaving. I love you so much. You and our baby boy are the most important things in my life and I could never do something like that to you."

"I just thought you'd had enough of my crying and bitching."

"Never baby, you raised completely valid points, you just had a baby less than a month ago, the crying is part of the package. I love you baby, always."

He pulled me close and kissed me, one of his hands was running up and down my back soothingly and the other was tracing along my ribs, up and up until he was cupping me. I gasped and quickly pulled away.

"Don't do that, we can't do anything yet, not until Dr. Banner gives his okay."

He just grinned at me, "I know baby, but I had to feel you. You are so beautiful and this new body does things to me."

I shuddered a bit, how could he like that? My stomach looked like a basketball that had lost all its air and my boobs had grown two sizes and had ugly stretch marks along the side. I didn't feel attractive at all and I knew that Edward was just trying to appease me. He was such a sweet man, but even when he had not had any sleep in close to 36 hours, he still looked like a Greek god. I felt wholly inadequate and completely unattractive. I didn't want him to worry about my inner worries or give me more lies to make me feel better, so I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. So what exactly did you tell everyone?"

"Well Mom was very concerned, but when I told the three of them that you have been feeling like they were being a little overbearing, Mom looked a bit guilty." Edward said as he started rubbing my back again.

"They're not mad at me?"

"Of course not baby. Alice even said she wished you had said something sooner. Jasper and Dad piped in and basically said 'I told you so' to the both of them. Apparently Jasper has been trying to convince Alice to let you be for over a week now."

"And what About Emmett? He is almost as bad, if he is here I don't even get to hold Anthony."

"You know Emmett, he just shrugged if off like nothing. But Rose said if he keeps showing up unannounced she would put a hiatus on their bed room times."

That made me giggle, but I sobered quickly. "I just don't want anymore to hate me, or to think that I don't want them around, I just…." I didn't even know exactly how to word what I was feeling in my head.

Edward pulled me in tight and kissed my forehead. "They don't. Mom and Alice will most likely call tomorrow and apologize and if Emmett shows up, just call Rose. She will take care of him."

I sighed and snuggled into his arms and the let out a huge yawn. "Thank you." I whispered against his chest.

"Nothing to thank me for, I love you, I will do anything for you. Now, why don't you climb under the covers and get some sleep. I will wake you when Anthony wakes up."

I was going to protest, but then I yawned again. So I just nodded and followed his advice. It didn't take long for sleep to claim me.

Another couple of weeks passed by quickly. Alice and Esme both apologized to me for being overbearing. They still came over frequently, but not until the afternoon so that I had the morning to bond with my baby boy. Emmett was another story. It actually took me calling Rosalie to come and extract him from my living room, she threatened him and under duress he left with her. Rose explained to him what I was feeling and he called the next morning to apologize as well. A few days later he called and asked if he could come over and as a peace offering he brought me a caffeine free vanilla Frappuccino from Starbucks. He only stayed a short time and apologized again before he left.

Two weeks after my min breakdown, I was still having trouble believing Edward when he told me he still loved my body, I was constantly trying to hide it from him. He was so sweet, but I just couldn't understand how he could actually think I was still sexy in any way. I still had a little over a week to go before my 6-week checkup, but I didn't think I would be ready to let him see me naked by then.

I had just put Anthony down for his late afternoon nap, and knowing he would sleep for at least two hours, I decided to over cook a little bit so that I could freeze some meals for later in the week. I was chopping vegetables at the counter when I heard the front door open and close. A few seconds later, Edward appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. I smiled at him and then glanced at the clock.

"You're home early."

"Yeah, Garrett had a meeting and instead of heading home before his shift he took over for me and sent me home."

I smiled again and turned back to the food. "Well that was pretty great of him."

I felt Edward come up behind me and place his hands on my hips. "It was, I told him I was happy to leave to come home early to my beautiful wife and our son. Is Anthony down for his nap?" He asked as he leaned over and kissed me right behind my ear.

I shuddered a bit. I loved when he kissed me there. "He is, I put him down about 15 minutes ago."

I felt Edward's hands tighten a bit on my hips and then they glided to my stomach and up towards my breasts. I tensed immediately.

"Edward, stop." I tried to make it sound casual, but I knew it came out a bit pained. He didn't stop, he just let his hands roam up a bit further, cupped me and squeezed just a little. I couldn't stop the moan that fell from my lips. It must have spurred him on, cause the next thing I knew I was scooped up into his arms and he was striding out of the kitchen. My immediate thought, NO, I'm too heavy and I let him know.

"Edward! Put me down, you're going to hurt your back! I'm too heavy for you to be carrying me around."

He got a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite figure out what it meant, but he set me down. I quickly took a step back and bumped into the island.

"Bella, you are not heavy, you weigh no more than you did before you got pregnant." He was right, I had lost all of my pregnancy weight, but I still didn't feel right. "You are beautiful and just as sexy now as you were the day I first laid eyes on you." I had started to shake my head before he even finished that statement.

His eyes flashed with anger and something else. "Don't put yourself down. Do you know what you do to me?" With that he started stripping off his clothes. I was so shocked that I couldn't say anything; I just stared at every glorious inch as his body was revealed to me. A moment later he was completely naked, his hand wrapped around and stroking his fully hard cock. I gasped a little bit; it had been several weeks since I had seen it.

"See what you do to me? Every fucking day I have to watch you with those new luscious curves strut around this house and I haven't been able to do a damn thing about it." He continued to slowly stroke up and down his length, I couldn't tear my eyes away from his hand. "You like this, don't you baby? You like seeing me hard for you." I looked up at his face and saw the smirk that he was wearing. He let go of himself and closed the short distance between us as he pulled me back into his arms.

"Bella, you have never been more gorgeous or more fucking sexy to me than you are now. These new curves, fuck baby, you don't even understand do you?"

He kissed me and it finally clicked. He loved me and it didn't matter to him if I had some stretch marks, or a bit of a flabby belly. It was me he loved. I melted into his kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my fingers in his hair. I felt him removing my clothes and for the first time in weeks, I didn't care if I was naked in front of him. As each item was removed I felt his hands roam over my skin. His lips left mine and moved down my neck, he nipped and sucked his way to my chest; his lips attached themselves to one of my nipples as one hand massaged the other. I got back enough breath and coherency to think about what we were about to do.

'Edward," I gasped out as his fingers on his free hand dipped between my folds. "Should we be doing this? It hasn't been six weeks yet." I said between gasps and sighs.

He looked up at me with love in his eyes. "It's just a guideline. You didn't have any stitches and you've been feeling normal for a couple of weeks now. But if you want to wait for the whole show, I will be okay with that." He said sincerely, but I knew that it would take all of his will power to stop. For the first time in a long time, I didn't want to stop. I wanted to feel his hands on my body; I wanted him to fill me with his cock and to show me physically how much he loved me. So I pulled him back to me and kissed him.

"Don't stop." I whispered against his lips.

I felt the growl from deep in his chest as he lifted me up onto the island. He pushed himself fully into me in one hard thrust. We both groaned in pleasure at the contact.

"Fuck Bella. You feel even better than I remember. So wet, so hot." He thrust slowly into me, pulling back just far enough so that he could look down and see where we were joined.

He lightly pushed me down so that I was lying across the island; his hands grasped my thighs and he threw my legs up over his shoulders. I gasped as I felt him deeper than ever before.

"Do you feel what you do to me? Fuck Bella, so fucking good." He moved his hips faster, pounding into me. I could tell from the look on his face that he was not far from letting go.

"Baby, you need to come with me. I need you to come on my cock."

Just his words pushed me closer, but then he reached between us and started massaging my clit. It didn't take long before I was tightening around him, milking his orgasm from him. He growled loudly and then gasped my name.

He stilled and then collapsed partially on top of me. I could feel his panting breath against my neck. After a few seconds he moved off of me and pulled me back to a sitting position and then quickly looked me over.

"Are you okay baby? I didn't hurt you did I?"

I smiled at him and shook my head. "No, I feel great actually. I'll probably be a little sore in the morning, but other than that I am fantastic." I said honestly.

He gave me his satisfied smile and then picked me up off of the island. I giggled. "Where are you taking me now?"

"Upstairs. We can take a quick shower before Anthony wakes up. Then the three of us are going to hang out in the bedroom watching a movie and just being together."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea."

We had a quick shower, Edward was thrilled that I finally understood that he loved my body no matter what and his hands roamed everywhere as he 'helped' me clean up. Just as we stepped out of the shower we heard Anthony over the baby monitor, he was just waking up and starting to fuss.

"You stay and finish drying off, I'll go get him." Edward wrapped a towel around his waist, pecked me on the lips and left the room. I finished drying off and pulled on some sleep shorts and a tank and walked back into our bedroom. Edward had pulled on a pair of sweats and was lying on the bed talking to our baby boy. I stood watching them for a few minutes just marveling over how amazing of a father Edward had turned out to be. I always knew that he would be a great father, but just seeing him with Anthony, the love in his eyes and the smile on his face every time he looked at our son, it warmed my heart so much. He looked up and caught me watching them. He smiled crookedly at me and held out his hand. I crossed the room and climbed onto the bed.

Anthony noticed that I was there and started whimpering. That sound meant that my little man was hungry. I was still breastfeeding so I fed him right there. As usual Edward watched with rapt attention, he claimed it was because he was in awe at me being able to feed Anthony like that, but I knew better. Any chance he got to stare at my tits was okay with him. I just giggled at him and shook my head.

After Anthony was fed, Edward bathed him and put him in a clean diaper and a fresh sleeper and brought him back to bed. We spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing in bed. We ordered dinner in so that neither of us had to cook and then ate dinner in the living room with Anthony in his swing next to the couch. As I was cleaning up our mess from dinner, Edward mentioned that he had to go in a bit early for his afternoon shift on Monday because Gianna's discipline hearing was being held. Since Edward was one of the employees to file a complaint against her, he was asked to attend and give a statement regarding what happened.

"Do you think she will be fired?" I asked, hoping that she would be let go.

"There is a good possibility that she will, the least she will get is a suspension. But I did find out that I was not the only one to file a complaint against her. I don't know all the details, but I know a few other nurses and even another doctor have complained. I will find out more at the hearing."

Edward didn't want to cloud our happy moods with talk of the skank, so he changed the subject. We then spent the rest of the night cuddled in each others arms watching a couple of movies and taking turns cuddling our little man.

**A/N: Keep both of us on alert as we have some ideas brewing for solo stories and we have started mapping out our next collab. OH and if you haven't checked out Shannon's profile – CullenSweetheart – you should, she has some great stories on there (my personal favourite is Spin Cycle) **

**And I can't forget, both of us have entered the Lyrics to Life Contest so go check out all the great entries there and vote… voting is open until next week! Just search for the Author LyricsToLifeContest**.


	19. Chapter 18 EPOV

*****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT. WE JUST LIKE TO NAUGHTY UP HER CHARACTERS*****

**A/N: Hey everyone! Well, sadly we are coming to the end of this one. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing EPOV for you. Ally, it's been one hell of a ride and I'm so glad I found you! **Spoiler Alert** Maybe if the readers are really good they might see another collab from us in the future? You never know what might happen when the Texas girl joins forces with the Alberta girl again! Soooo, here's Edward!**

My son was amazing. I never understood what unconditional love truly was until I held him for the first time. Anthony was perfect in every way. He had been such a good baby. He barely cried and when he did it was because his tummy was empty or his rear end was wet or dirty. On the other side of that coin was the fact that Bella and I were exhausted. Anthony was a little over a month old now and changing every day. Luckily, Anthony's mother was phenomenal. Bella had him on a schedule and made sure she stuck to it as best she could. He wasn't sleeping through the night yet, but he would typically sleep three hours at a time. We took what we could get.

There had been a couple issues we had been dealing with. The first was my overly attentive family. Though they meant well, they were crowding Bella and she had an emotional breakdown one evening. I handled that issue and after a day or so, I could tell she felt better. The second issue had proven a little harder to deal with. Bella had always had self-esteem issues. In my opinion, most of that started with that dickhead Jacob Black. She had, however changed quite a bit since we had been together. I always tried to make sure she knew how much I loved her and how fucking sexy I thought she was.

After Anthony was born, I noticed some delicious changes in Bella's body. She always had a beautiful, tight little body. Now, after bearing a child, her hips were slightly wider and her waistline had acquired some luscious curves. Her breasts were out of this fucking world. Everyone knows I'm a serious boob man and just looking at "the girls" now always made me rock hard. Her stomach, though still flat for the most part, had a softness to it now and just the smallest pooch around her belly button. I loved to run my hands over her stomach, but lately she would always stop me from doing it. It bothered me that she wouldn't let me touch her like I used to, but I let it rest because I knew she was still recovering from childbirth and was still a bit emotional. The other thing I knew was that I was horny. Extremely horny. Like, all the time horny. My shower dates with Rosy Palm were getting old and I longed to feel Bella wrapped around my cock as I pounded into her.

One evening I had come home from work early and went directly to Bella to love on her. To make a long story short, she basically told me she couldn't believe I would still be attracted to her. She was having a hard time accepting her new figure, so I did the only thing I could do. I made love to her on the kitchen island. Somehow I managed to talk her into it even though she tried to deny me, saying that it hadn't been six weeks yet. I played the "it's ok, I'm a doctor" card and got my way. Seriously though, I knew she had been feeling ok and hadn't needed stitches so I tried my best to seduce her. I needed Bella as much as she needed me. I needed her to know that I loved her new body and was so deeply in love with her nothing would ever change that. Once I was able to convince her of that, things slowly went back to normal.

Today I was scheduled to work the afternoon shift. My supervisor had asked me to come in a couple hours early to be at Gianna's hearing to testify about the complaint I filed on her the day Anthony was born. Her treatment of my wife that day was completely unacceptable and I promised her that I would end her time at Harborview. I meant to do just that. As soon as I arrived at the hospital, I went to the administration wing where the hearing would be held. When I walked in I was surprised to see Garrett.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" I shook his hand and sat in the chair beside him.

"I'm here to give my testimony against Gianna for the complaint I filed." I looked at him with wide eyes, clearly shocked.

"What the hell? You filed a complaint too? Why?"

"I got tired of her trying to get in my damn pants. That bitch just doesn't take no for an answer. She's been trying to get me to fuck her since before you even started here. I guess I just wanted to see her gone after the way she treated Bella. I figured it was time to say something." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Man, I had no idea. Clearly she doesn't value her job." The door opened and Gianna walked in with a man that I presumed was her lawyer. They took their seats and then the hospital board members filed in. Gianna's supervisor, Siobhan, walked in and took her seat as well. The chairman of the board, Mr. Lutz began the hearing.

"Good afternoon. We are here today to discuss and decide on several complaints filed against Ms. Gianna Rogers. Ms. Rogers, you're being accused of sexual misconduct and harassment, along with failure to ethically treat patients in the emergency department by Dr. Edward Cullen on behalf of his wife, Isabella Cullen. You're being accused of sexual misconduct and harassment against Dr. Garrett Martin and finally you're here today because of several complaints filed by your fellow nurses that state that you purposely tampered with nursing schedules and manipulated hours in your favor to make sure you were scheduled when Dr. Cullen was the on call physician." Gianna started to protest but was quickly silenced by the man that was with her. Yep. He was her lawyer.

"Dr. Cullen, can you step up here please and let us hear from you?" Mr. Lutz pointed to the chair at the end of where all the board members were seated. Quickly, I made my way there and sat down.

"Thank you for coming in a little early today Dr. Cullen. I hated to pull you away from your new son and your wife." He smiled slightly and I returned it.

"I completely understand sir." Looking directly at Gianna, I made my next statement. "I wouldn't miss this hearing for anything." Her epic eye roll was hard to miss.

"Your complaint states that Ms. Rogers blatantly treated your wife with disrespect and utter cruelty when she arrived in the emergency room on March 17th in the early stages of labor, and you have also noted several dates where on previous occasions Ms. Rogers made sexually suggestive remarks to you."

"That's correct sir. There was also an occasion when my wife had come to have lunch with me for my birthday and was in the elevator with Ms. Rogers as well as Ms. Reed. My wife informed me that Ms. Rogers had been bragging to Ms. Reed about having been asleep in an on call room when I supposedly walked in and propositioned her for sex."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. Is there anything else you'd like to add?"

"No sir. Thank you for taking my complaint into consideration." He nodded at me and I stepped down and back to my original seat. I felt Gianna's eyes on me the entire time. We went through everyone else that was there and had filed a complaint. With each word, I could see members of the board getting more and more frustrated and upset.

"Ms. Reed will you please step forward?" Mr. Lutz looked to the back of the room where Heidi stood and motioned her to the front. Once she was in front of everyone and seated, the board began their questions.

"Ms. Reed, will you please tell us, in your own words, what your conversation with Ms. Rogers consisted of on her first day of work here at Harborview?"

"Um, yes. We were in the cafeteria on our lunch break. Our supervisor had Gianna shadowing me for the first couple of weeks. I asked her about her previous job and what brought her to Seattle. She told me a little about her family and why she became a nurse. She said that her only goal was to marry a hot, rich doctor and she would stop at nothing to get one." She paused and looked at Gianna. "I was shocked at first that she would be so candid with a virtual stranger. As I got to know her more though, I saw that it was just the way she operated. She didn't care a bit about her patients. That was obvious. Then when Dr. Cullen joined the staff she made it her personal mission to get him in bed. She told me on his first day that "Dr. McHottie Cullen" would be begging to get in her pants within the week. She immediately started rearranging her schedule to match his. It was sort of sad. Dr. Cullen made it clear on more than one occasion that he was very much taken and unavailable, but Gianna just stepped up her game. When we met Mrs. Cullen, she got even worse." Apparently Gianna had heard enough because in the next instant she was out of her seat.

"This is all complete bullshit. Mrs. Cullen was rude to ME first. She's a bitch. Plain and simple and she thought she could come in MY department and treat me like shit. All I did was show her that I would not be treated like that." She looked over at me and smirked. Garrett sensed that I was about to jump out of my seat and defend my wife and placed his hand on my bicep, holding me back. I took a deep breath and leaned back in the chair. The man with Gianna tugged on her arm and pulled her back into her seat all while apologizing to the Board for her outburst.

"Ms. Rogers, I'm not going to tell you again. You will keep a civil tongue in this room and in the presence of this Board of Directors. Am I clear?" Mr. Lutz wasn't playing around.

The board members asked a few more questions and once they were satisfied, they each filed out to make their decision on Gianna's future here at Harborview. Surprisingly they were back in their seats twenty minutes later.

"Ms. Rogers, we have reached a decision regarding your future here at Harborview as well as your future as a licensed nurse. I have received a packet from your former employer in Los Angeles. I was surprised to learn that you had been terminated from that job under very similar circumstances, yet you neglected to include that when you were interviewed for this job. I do find fault with Harborview for not checking more extensively into your background and that will be dealt with accordingly. You have clearly displayed gross patient abuse and neglect on more than one occasion and furthermore have shown extreme unprofessional conduct. This is not something we are prepared to tolerate at Harborview. You are being formally charged by this hospital and your nursing license is being suspended immediately. Effective today, you are no longer an employee of this hospital. You will be escorted to your locker so you can retrieve your personal effects after which you will be escorted out. Do you have anything further you'd like to say?" The way he looked at her, it was almost as if he was daring her to speak.

"I have nothing more to say." Her tone was clipped.

"Very well then, this hearing is adjourned. Ms. Rogers, security will escort you to your locker now. Everyone else, thank you for your patience today." With that, the board members filed back out and everyone stood. Garrett and I shook hands. As she was led from the room, Gianna stopped right in front of me.

"You know Cullen, you might have loved what I could do for you. Pity you'll never know now what it's like to fuck a real woman. I could have you panting and begging for my mouth on your cock in five seconds flat." The bitch had the audacity to lick her lips and look me up and down.

"You just don't get it do you Gianna? For several reasons, I want nothing to do with you. Frankly just the thought of going anywhere near….THAT…..scares me. Some things even penicillin can't kill. So I'll tell you what, go ahead and pencil me in for the day between fuck no and I don't fucking think so. Have a great day Rianna." I smiled widely at her and Garrett couldn't contain himself. Gianna huffed and stomped out, her lawyer following her closely. I briefly wondered why he had even come since he never interjected himself into the hearing.

The days that followed past quickly. Before I knew it, our little man was about to be three months old. Bella had decided to stay home with Anthony for his first year. After that we would decide if she should go back to work. I told her she didn't need to work. I made enough to let us live comfortably and I hated to sound old fashioned, but the thought of Bella being home raising our son gave me the warm fuzzies.

I woke up to the sounds of Bella throwing up in our bathroom around three in the morning. I shot out of bed and ran to her side.

"Baby, are you ok? Is there anything I can do for you?" I held her hair back while she continued to wretch. Getting a cool washcloth and placing it on the back of her neck, I sat down on the floor beside her.

"Ugh Edward. I feel like shit. I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me. I feel so weak." She laid her head on my chest and sighed.

"Come on baby. Let me carry you back to bed. I'll go downstairs and get you some ginger ale for your stomach." I lifted her effortlessly and she curled right into my chest. Walking softly, I placed her back in our bed and put the cool washcloth on her forehead. Thankfully Anthony slept through the night most of the time now so I wasn't worried that he would wake up any time soon.

I ran downstairs and got Bella's drink and grabbed some crackers for her. Hopefully she would feel better in the morning.

"Here you go Sweetheart. Sip this and nibble on the crackers if you feel like it. I'm going to go peek in at Little Man and I'll be right back." I kissed her on the forehead and went to check on our son.

The next day Bella felt a little better but was still tired and weak. I called her regular doctor to try to get her an appointment. It appeared that perhaps Bella had caught an early summer cold. I didn't want it to get worse as she was still breastfeeding Anthony. After pulling some strings with Bella's primary care physician I was able to get her an appointment this afternoon. I had to go to work so I called my Mom to see if she would come stay with Anthony while Bella went to the doctor. The loud squeal on the other end of the phone happened a split second before the line went dead. My mother didn't even say goodbye before she most certainly flew out of the house and headed our way.

A couple days later we were sitting down for an early dinner before we met Jasper and Alice at a club for date night. Emmett and Rosalie were keeping Anthony at their house tonight so Bella and I could have some time together on our own. We loved the little guy more than anything but we needed some alone time. Just before we sat down to eat, Bella's cell phone rang. I plated our dinner as she took the call in the other room. I had just poured us something to drink when Bella walked back into the dining room. As soon as I looked at her I knew something was terribly wrong.

"Sweetheart? Is everything ok? Bella, are you ok?" She was pale as a ghost and I could see the tears building in her eyes. She was scaring me. "Isabella, please talk to me. Who was on the phone?" I moved to stand in front of her. She raised her eyes to me and the tears fell freely down her face. Ok, now I was really panicked.

"OH MY GOD EDWARD. OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU FUCKING DONE TO ME?" She screamed at me and pushed me away.

"Bella? What are you talking about? Why are you yelling at me? Sweetheart, who was on the fucking phone?" I was completely at a loss.

"It was my doctor's office. They have my test results back." Oh shit. Her reaction told me it hadn't been good news. But why was she so mad at me? The moment I thought it, she spoke and confirmed what I had been thinking.

"I'm pregnant again Edward. YOU FUCKING GOT ME PREGNANT AGAIN!" She fell to the floor, her hands immediately going to her face. I stood there in shock. How could I let this happen? I'm a fucking doctor for crying out loud. I'd been so overwhelmed with my need for her that I didn't even think about using protection the first couple of times we had sex after Anthony was born. Since then we had been using condoms until Bella was done breast feeding, then she would start taking her shots again. I dropped to my knees and tried to wrap my arms around her but she pulled away from me.

"Sweetheart, please don't pull away from me. I wasn't thinking Bella. I was selfish and I needed you. I didn't use protection knowing full well you could get pregnant again. But baby, you're healthy and young. No it's not ideal to get pregnant so quickly after giving birth, but it happens. We'll be ok. And we're going to have another beautiful baby." I reached out to stoke her cheek.

"Don't fucking touch me. Do you know what I went through being pregnant with Anthony? I am just starting to feel normal again Edward. And now it's like I am starting all over. Just please, leave me alone. I don't want to be near you right now." She stood up and walked upstairs.

I was sitting in the recliner when Bella came down the stairs with an overnight bag in her hands. I quickly stood and made my way to her.

"What going on? Why do you have a bag Bella?"

"Edward, I need some time by myself, away from you. I called Rose and I'm going to spend the night there. This way I'll be there to feed Anthony and can spend some time with him. Don't call me, don't text me. Just leave me alone. I have to let all this sink in and I can't do it with you in the same house. Right now I really don't like you Edward at all. I love you, but I need to be away from you." My heart clenched at her words. Bella and I never fought. I understood how she was feeling. This is the last news either of us ever expected.

"Ok Sweetheart. I'll give you whatever you need. Do you want me to drive you?"

"No Edward. I can drive myself. I told you, I don't want to be near you right now because I will end up saying something I'll regret later."

"Will you at least kiss Anthony goodnight for me?"

"Yes."

Without another word, the love of my life walked out on me. We were having another baby and perhaps it was bad timing but to me it was still a miracle, a product of our love. I couldn't be upset that we were going to be blessed with another beautiful baby.

Sleep that night didn't find me at all. I was used to being able to wrap myself around Bella as we slept. I tossed and turned all night until finally giving up around four in the morning. Frustrated and climbing the walls, I got dressed to go for a run. I thought maybe it would clear my head. I grabbed my cell phone and keys and headed out the door. Before I knew it, the sun was rising and the sky was a beautiful pink, orange, purple and blue. I wondered if Anthony was awake. I missed the little guy last night. I missed his Mama too.

When I got back home, I took a hot shower and let the water soothe my aching muscles. It was a little after eight by the time I finished showering and dressed for the day. I was off for the next three days and had planned to take Bella and Anthony into the city to do some shopping and maybe by the hospital to show off to my co-workers. Sighing, I decided to fix myself some coffee and a bagel. When I was spreading cream cheese on my bagel, I heard the front door open and Bella talking sweetly to Anthony. I hurried into the living room to see them. Bella was removing Anthony from his car seat when I walked in. He squealed as soon as he saw me.

"Oh somebody sees his Daddy. You wanna go see Daddy baby boy? Here Daddy." She handed me our beautiful son and I quickly wrapped him in my arms and kissed the top of his head.

"Hey little man. I missed you so much. I love you Anthony. Daddy loves you big boy." I kissed him under his chubby little chin and he squealed. Looking up I turned to see Bella with tears in her eyes again.

"Hi Sweetheart. I'm glad you're here. Can I please hug you?" I couldn't stand to not touch my wife.

"Yes baby, please hug me. I'm so sorry Edward. I'm so sorry I treated you so horribly." She crashed into my arms and I held her tightly in one arm and kept Anthony in my other arm. I sighed deeply in relief. I had my whole world in my arms again and everything would be ok.

Bella and I put Anthony down for a nap while we talked. Sitting on our couch, I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her.

"Baby, I know I let you down by not being responsible enough to make sure we were protected. I'm sorry I put you in this situation so soon after you gave birth to Anthony. But Bella, I am going to be honest with you. I can't imagine anything more beautiful than having another baby with you. Sweetheart, you are my life. You have given me an amazing son and I will forever be grateful for that. I promise Bella, I will do anything and everything in my power to make this pregnancy the easiest, most enjoyable experience for you."

"I was just surprised Edward. Shocked, surprised, angry, excited, scared, happy. You name it, I felt it. I panicked. My first thought was oh my God, it's too soon. What if I can't have a healthy baby because my insides aren't healed from the first go round? What if something goes wrong? What if I can't carry another baby so soon after Anthony? It would kill me if I lost our baby Edward. But last night I was holding Anthony after I finished feeding him and when I looked at him he looked exactly like you. It occurred to me that all the shit we went through while I was pregnant with Anthony made us stronger and we got through it. And that wonderful day in March, we had a healthy baby boy. I did it. I kept him safe and healthy. I can do it again Edward. I can keep our new baby just as safe and happy. I can do this. We can do this. I'm so sorry I ran out on you baby. I love you Edward. So much." She kissed me deeply and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"God I love you baby. You're having my baby. I'm so happy Bella. I never thought I could have a life like I have now. The night of my homecoming party, when you walked out of Mom's pantry and into my life, I was irrevocably changed. I fell in love with you that night Bella. Now, I have the love of my life, a beautiful son, and another beautiful baby on the way. Life just doesn't get any better Sweetheart. I'd marry you again and again." I stroked her cheek and when she leaned into my touch I couldn't resist anymore and kissed her deeply, pouring everything I was feeling into that kiss. This woman was my world.

"Edward, do you want to make love to me?" She looked at me with a hint of mischief in her chocolate eyes.

"Oh Sweetheart, I always do."

**A/N: **sighs deeply** Aaaanddd that's a wrap! I am so sad that we have come to the end of our story! Thank you to everyone who stuck with us all the way through. Don't forget to put both of us on Author Alert. We will have another collab for you after the New Year and both have some individual things planned. Plus this one will have an Epi and a couple special surprises in the next couple weeks. I hope you have enjoyed I Always Do. Much love to Ally! Check out her profile too, she has a couple of wonderful stories out there!**


End file.
